What I Would Do For You
by Hitoko-sama
Summary: Sasuke would walk to the ends of the Earth to bring Itachi back. So he does. He is assigned 12 tasks that he must complete by the end of the year. Yaoi. Uchihacest. Based off mythology Greek and Japanese
1. The Quest

**OK SO THIS IS DEDICATED TO DeidArasPerFectAngel! Something about personal compliments always melts Hitoko-Sama's heart and this is the result! REGULAR PV**

_" Sasuke, what would you do for me?" Itachi asked as he bandaged his brother's knee. He had fallen again during training but Sasuke didn't worry since Itachi was always there to help him. The younger Uchiha smiled as he jumped on his brother's back._

_" I would do anything for you Itachi! I love you so much!" The young boy buried his face in jet black hair. It hid the ever occurring blush that Sasuke seemed to get every day he was with his beloved brother. Itachi smirked a little and stopped mid step. He sat down on a rock, pulling Sasuke off his back onto his lap._

_" Anything you say! That's quite the claim, but I guess I'll start simple for today...How about a kiss between family?"  
_

Sasuke walked slowly. He wasn't in a rush today and his eyes still burned from all the fighting he had been doing. His vision had become blurry and he suddenly wished his parents had had a third child. He shook himself of that thought, he was starting to sound like Madara. The path that he was walking on suddenly narrowed and so did his eyes. The Uchiha strained his eyes and he looked up. The temple was sitting atop a small mountain, easily reached in a few more hours. He tossed a kunai in front of him and it sliced through a few wire traps. From the intelligence he had gathered, he knew that this priestess was Iwagakure's most guarded secret. And their most prized treasure.

According to the rumors she had a direct tie to the spirit world and was capable of healing all wounds and even able to revive anyone from the dead. That's why Sasuke walked the heavily wooded path. He had a favor to ask of her.

" Hey you! Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke kept walking. He ignored the man who was so rudely calling at him but couldn't ignore the large bunch of weapons that fell in front of him. He jumped back and landed on a branch. He looked back and his eyes widened. The man was hovering right next to him, his pierced brow raised at him. Sasuke snorted and tried to punch the freak of nature but his fist was caught with ease.

" So this is the youngest of the Uchiha blood. I don't see what all the fuss is about, you don't seem that strong." The man's head was bowed slightly so that chestnut colored bangs covered his eyes. Sasuke squinted a little seeing that the man's eyes were covered in a milky layer. He was blind.

" How did you know who I am if you can't see?" The man smirked whirling his arm around so Sasuke lost his balance and toppled out of the tree. The blind man landed on his feet gracefully and smiled.

" With such tainted chakra as that, how could I not know you? I actually almost mistook you for a demon but you wouldn't have been able to pass to holy barrier if you had been such a beast. Though that Chakra of yours is quite potent, you better leave before you attract the eaters."

" 'Eaters'?"

" Oh yes, they would love a good taste of your dark chakra. The eaters are demon spawn that have holy properties used for purification. They eat the darkness out of a person's soul, but I think they would have to drain you completely of chakra before your body could become pure. Real hassle."

" Your pathetic attempts to scare me won't work, I need to talk to the priestess who lives atop the mountain." The blind man stiffened upon hearing that. He fingered his belt for a weapon.

" What is it you want from Lady Sayoshi?"

" I just want to ask her a favor, nothing more. I have not come to stir up trouble." Sasuke retorted. The blind man nodded once and approached the Uchiha.

" Come this way and don't dilly dally, we mustn't keep her holiness waiting."

Sasuke followed behind the blind man, wonder the whole time if this was some kind of trap. The man in question seemed trustworthy enough. After a few minutes a travel they stood in front of the gates. The gates were built in front of a large stairway and the blind man seemed to turn away from them, heading to the right of the gate. Sasuke looked at him warily.

" Where are you going?"

" It takes far too long to walk up all those stairs, come I'll show you a faster way." Sasuke blinked a couple times. Fuzzy, everything was fuzzy. He stumbled a little but quickly regained his composure. The blind man didn't seem to notice or care for that matter.

" Satoshi." He said quickly.

" What?"

" My name," the blind man continued, " is Satoshi."

" Oh, mines Sasuke. But I think you already knew that, didn't you Satoshi?" A smirked covered his features and they stopped suddenly. The only thing around the was forest and a large boulder.

Satoshi put a single finger out the rock and muttered something Sasuke couldn't completely make out. The surface of the rock started to shine and the blind man just walked on through. The Uchiha followed without a second thought. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw that he was on top of the mountain. He leaned over the edge with wonder and Satoshi only smirked. He motioned for Sasuke to follow him.

" You must come up here a lot. You navigate extremely well."

" Just because I can't see, doesn't mean I can't see." He said as he jumped over a fallen branch. " I can feel the vibrations in the earth as well as hear the sound vibrations in the air. I can also smell another human from about a half a kilometer away. I knew of your presence long before you entered this forest."

Sasuke nodded and looked around. There were many statues but there was a defining feature for all of them. They had cracks running through both eyes. He felt suddenly uneasy as he walked through the courtyard. Satoshi stopped suddenly and turned around. He stomped his foot hard against the ground and it caused a mini tremor to shake the ground. The Uchiha rushed to Satoshi's side as a large dog came through the trees. It snapped its jaws at them and growled wildly. The dog had two heads and they seemed to act independently of each other.

" What the hell is that?" Sasuke asked grabbing the katana on his hip.

" That would be Lady Sayoshi's second line of defense. It's a demonic dog she summoned to protect her incase I ever was defeated. Usually he never attacks me but it must because you're here. Forgive me for this inconvenience but we cannot kill it."

Satoshi curled his hands into fists and slammed them together then he raised his arms high. The earth beneath them quaked and two large sections flew out wrapping around the dog's body. It pulled the dog down and the earth began to bubble like quicksand. The demonic dog yelped as it struggled in the liquid. Satoshi brought his hands together and then let out a calming breath. The earth solidified and the beast was trapped. It growled and thrashed.

" What's going on out here!" A woman's voice called. Satoshi and Sasuke both turned to see a copper haired woman standing in front of the shrine. Her hair was pinned back in a bun and she had stuck in red lacquered chop sticks, sutras hung from them. Her frail frame was wrapped in white silk, it was tied with a red ribbon. She looked angrily at them and walked towards the demon dog who was whimpering.

" Aw my poor puppy, did they hurt you?" The dog whimpered and both heads reached out to nuzzle her. " Satoshi what is the meaning of this? Release them at once!"

Satoshi bowed his head and swiftly turned his hands. The earth cracked open and the demon stood proudly from the ground. He licked the woman affectionately before prancing off. Satoshi dropped to his knees and he pulled Sasuke down with him. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

" Lady Sayoshi forgive me, he was trying to attack us."

" I should say so. You brought an intruder up here, an Uchiha no less. What is it you want boy, here to beg me to destroy Kohona as well? Allow me to tell you what I told that weakling Madara, I only have powers for healing and helping, not revenge. I will not sully my relationship with the gods for something as petty and ugly as revenge. Go somewhere else if that's what you seek, I'm sure there are plenty of others who will hel-"

" That's not why I'm here." Sasuke said quickly, " I wanted to know if the rumors are true…Can you revive the dead?"

She stiffened and looked down at the Uchiha. He was still on his knees and his eyes were pleading. She approached him, taking his face into her hands. Her nails gently scratched at his face.

" Come to revive your clan I see. Unfortunately, they've been dead far too long to revive."

" No, not my entire clan, just one person who died very recently…My brother, Itachi Uchiha."

She let go of Sasuke's face and walked towards the shrine. She beckoned her them to follow her. They got to their feet and walked into the small building. They sat around a fire and she placed a book on the floor in front of her.

" Your brother has come to me before for his illness, as you could tell, Itachi died because of it. He had been cursed by one of the gods and my magic is controlled by them so there was nothing I could do but purify his soul of all his crimes and buy him a bit more time. I do feel for your loss. I liked Itachi very much, he was such a gentle, calm soul. I will help you however making a new body and finding his soul amongst the massive amount of the dead will be a hard task. I will give you a series of tasks that you must complete by the one year anniversary of your brother's death, otherwise it will be impossible."

" I'll do anything to get Itachi back your holiness." Sasuke blurted out. She smiled at that and handed Sasuke a list.

" There are twelve tasks you must perform. So it gives you about a month to do each thing. Your first task will be the easiest and from there on it will only get much harder. The final task is almost impossible but I've seen it done before. So Sasuke, are you ready to face the first task?"

" Born ready."

" Good. You are to retrieve me the black flame of Amateratsu and not from your own eye. You must speak to the god who blessed you and convince her to give you a flame from the very sun. She is very kind and loves the Uchiha clan more than her own children. It should be a snap for you. All you need to do is return to Kohona and sit in her shrine, she will come to you. But you must be careful about getting caught, you are a missing nin and considered extremely dangerous. I offer you this word of advice, the eyes can see what the heart doesn't know."

Sasuke bowed as he stood. The priestess dismissed him and Satoshi sat down next to her.

" Why are you tormenting him like this? There is no way he can accomplish all these tasks for you."

" You would be surprised at what a simple human is capable of. I have no doubts about Sasuke succeeding, however, I do fear that the results won't be what he is expecting. No one who is brought back from the grave is as they were before entering the dirt…isn't that so Satoshi?"

The blind man pressed his pale lips into a thin line. He stared blankly at the priestess sitting next to him and got up quickly. He paced for a few moments and rubbed his hands together nervously.

" Are you saying that he'll be a demon when he returns?"

" No. I'm just saying that he won't be human. Just like you and just like me. There is no telling what Itachi will become after he is resurrected. He could become a god for all we know, but that is nothing to be worried about at the moment. If it doesn't turn out well then we'll just have to destroy it."

" You shouldn't have been so deceitful, Sasuke should know the truth." Satoshi said making his way back to the side of the priestess.

" He will learn the truth soon enough…Now then we must start some of the preparations."

Lady Sayoshi rose from her seat on the floor and walked over to a small mat in the corner. She pulled it up, revealing a staircase. Satoshi followed her into the dark depths.  
-

**What could Lady Sayoshi mean? What are Sasuke's challenges and how the hell are they relevant? Questions that will all be answered in time!  
**

**Sasuke: Did you rip off Hercules?  
Me: Huh?  
Sasuke: You totally just stole a few pages from Mythology, the twelve labors of Hercules, a dog that is suspiciously like Cerberus, and a woman who is very close to an oracle...you rip off artist.  
Me: ...-kicks Sasuke in the shin and runs away-  
Sasuke: Ah, damn her! This was Hitoko-Sama  
**


	2. Amaterasu's Fire

**Hello everyone and welcome to the second fabulous chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Sasuke's PV…probably going to switch it up though or not, depends how the chapter goes. And the memory is going to be regular PV  
-**

" _Itachi you're home!" Said Uchiha looked up from taking off his shoes. Sasuke ran up to his brother and hugged him at the waist. The older Uchiha smirked and poked Sasuke in the forehead. He staggered backwards rubbing the mark on his forehead. _

" _Did you miss me Sasuke?" The younger Uchiha looked up at his brother and smiled. _

" _Of course! I hate it when you're gone for weeks at a time. You're never here to play with me!" Itachi smiled a little and patted Sasuke on the head as he walked down the hall to his room. Sasuke followed right behind his brother and Itachi held the door open so Sasuke could enter before him. He shut and locked the door as Sasuke sat down on Itachi's bed. The older Uchiha sat down next to him and pulled him into his lap. He grabbed Sasuke's chin with his thumb and pointer finger and brought the small face up to meet his. Small lips pressed against much more experienced ones and made Sasuke's cheeks turn a deep shade of red. Itachi licked at the younger's bottom lip but a knock at the door made him pull away without a second thought._

_" Itachi, sweetheart, your father would like a word with you."  
-_

It wasn't so difficult to break into Kohona. It was the matter of who was** IN** Kohona that could cause me the real problems. If Naruto, Sakura, or Kakashi even caught slight wind of me there, there would be no telling what they would pull just to stop me. Sakura had tried to kill me before I didn't want to find out how far she would go to succeed. I needed to be sneaky, stealthy, and most importantly secretive. The three S's and the most important rules that every ninja knows...Well, most ninjas know.

Luckily for me I knew exactly where the shrine Lady Sayoshi mentioned was. It was on the far side of the village atop the Hokage monument. I just needed to get there without being noticed, which would be extremely difficult since I had to pass so many people on my way to the monument. If I took one wrong step there is no telling who might notice that I'm here. There were just so many things that could go wrong that I didn't know if I could finish this task the **RIGHT **way. It really made me wonder if her holiness would even notice if I produced the fire from my eye. And what was the real difference anyway? It was still the black fire of Amaterasu, but then again it wasn't straight from the goddess herself. I sighed a little bit and keep moving forward. It was the only thing I could do now.

I passed Ino's family's flower shop and noticed that said blonde woman was working today. Shikamaru and Chouji were both inside too, watering flowers. But Ino herself was busy with a customer but still seemed to feel that something was off, well that's how it looked anyway. She paused mid-sentence and looked out the window as I passed. I wonder if she realized it was me from my chakra, like Satoshi did. But then again, she's no where near as talented of a fighter as he is.

The next place I passed was the one I dreaded the most. Ichiraku ramen. And sure enough I saw it. Those orange pants, that pink dress, and short black pants that made me so uneasy that it seemed that I didn't breathe until I had passed the building. There was no stir from the inside and I let out a sigh of relief. I pulled my hood a little more just to make sure it was still covering most of my face. I really didn't need any of the random villagers noticing who I was and telling the Anbu. Naruto would be all over that faster than I could blink.

But even worse than Naruto was coming straight for me. I tried to act as non-suspicious as possible as Kakashi walked by me with Gai at his side spouting off something about youth. He seemed distracted by his companion until he turned on his heel. I started to walk faster, trying to avoid any kind of conversation that could happen.

" Hey you, stop!" Yep there it was. That one sentence that sent my body into overdrive and I knew that I had to get away. I broke out into a run, pushing as many people out of my way as I could. As soon as I got to a clearer area I jumped up and pushed as much chakra as I could to my feet and started to run across the buildings. I looked back and only saw that Gai was following me. Great. Kakashi must have been going to get Naruto and his little gang.

" I'll admit that you are quite a youthful adversary but I assure you that I will win. I am Kohona's handsome green beast and I will bring you to justice."

...Kohona's handsome green beast. Right. Some things about Kohona I definitely did not miss. The man in tight green spandex chasing me, screaming about youth would fall under this category.

I looked back again and saw that the whole rookie nine( Sai made the nine), Gai's team, and Kakashi had all ganged up with Gai. How the hell did they all get here so fast? There was no way they were all in the same area at the same time. I scowled a little bit and looked up. I was so close to the Hokage monument. I just needed a distraction and I would be in the clear. That's when it happened, Naruto broke from the group and grabbed the back of my cloak, pulling it off my head. We both landed on the ground in front of the mob and he gasped backing away from me. I slowly got to my feet and looked back at them.

" I knew it." Kakashi muttered. I glared at all of them. At least I knew that they were the group who actually wanted me alive in this village instead of the Anbu or that ROOT Organization. Naruto's hands were shaking and Sakura hid the surprise on her face by looking down and away from me. I smirked at all them.

" What are you going to do now? You've found out that I'm here and yet none of you are making a single move to capture me." I turned and flipped my hood back over my head. " If you'll excuse me I have some business I have to take care of."

Before I could even take a single step Naruto walked towards me. I sensed that his guard was down. Did he really feel so comfortable in this miserable village? Did he think that just because he had all of his precious friends around that I wouldn't smite him here and now? Well obviously he was much more of a fool than I could have ever guessed. He stopped a few feet short of me and I could feel the danger level rising. I turned to face him and smirked.

" What are you doing here Sasuke? If you didn't want to stay then why would you come back?" He asked me, his voice fluctuating in pitch showing how he really couldn't keep his emotions under locks.

" That's right, I have NO intention of staying but that doesn't mean that this village is not useful to me. I have a task I need to complete here and I will leave without any more added complications to your lives. Now let me be and I'll be on my way."

Now just turn and leave them in a cool fashion. Let them watch your back fade into the distance.

" How do we even know we can trust you?" Sakura asked, gaining a bit of a backbone. She stepped forward, my replacement following suit. " You could be here to kill the Hokage for all we know."

My eyes narrowed. For what purpose would I kill Tsunade? There was absolutely no value in taking her life. I scoffed and continued to walk away from them.

" Shadow Possession Jutsu!" I jumped out of the way and onto a nearby building. Shikamaru pulled his shadow back and tried again to catch me. His attack was easily avoidable with my Sharingan's ability to track the shadow. I smirked but it quickly faded as Sakura threw a small tree at me. My eyes closed for a moment but when I reopened them the Amaterasu engulfed the wood with black flames. I landed on my feet and skidded backwards. That would definitely slow them down for awhile. They would have to wait for the flames to die down before they could continue forward.

I had no idea I could run so fast until I actually put it to the test. I would remember that I could run like this in case Lady Sayoshi's 'pet' ever decided to make me into a snack.

" Sasuke stop! I promise that we won't hurt you!" Naruto yelled. Hn. I never promised I wouldn't hurt them. They were actually a good distance behind me and I wouldn't allow them to close that gap. I stopped and turned, my eyes poured blood but before they could notice I filled the streets with black fire. Naruto stood on the other side of the fire and glared at me. I just smirked and calmly walked away. Unless they knew a sealing technique they would have to wait for that fire to go out...

There it was. The place that should have been much easier to reach. Amaterasu's shrine. I smirked as I took a step into the decrepit building. But then the smirk dropped from my face. How the hell was I supposed to talk to her and get the fire? I sat down in front of her statue and looked up into its carved stone eyes. They were so cold and lifeless...just like Itachi's.

" Um...Amaterasu are you there? I need to speak with you about your fire. I, Uchiha Sasuke, am your humble servant...please if you're here give me a sign." The candle light flickered ever so slightly and a chill went up my spine. I heard creaking and looked around. She must be here. Her damn holiness said she would reveal herself to me, but I have not seen any kind of godliness yet. Wait what was that advice she gave me...something about eyes seeing something about hearts? Wow that was real helpful, thanks wonderful memory. I looked back at the statue and then wondered if I looked at it with the Sharingan if she would appear to me.

I shut my eyes and reopened them. They bled as the star figure took its place. I looked at the statue and it seemed to look back at me. The corners of its mouth started to curl up into a smile. And the stone itself started to move. She reached out and touched me, the stone falling away to reveal flesh. I looked away from her hand and upward to her face only to have my eyes widen in shock.

" Mo-Mother?" I managed to stutter out. She started to laugh and as she did the light of the shrine increased until everything was bathed in a golden glow. She pulled me into her bosom and started to stroke my hair just as mother used to do.

" Forgive me Sasuke but I am not your real mother. Sure I am the mother of your power but nothing more. If I were to appear to you in full form I would burn out my very favorite flame that I have placed in this world. Now what is it that you have traveled here for?" She said. Her warmth and light were blinding. I had to close my eyes as I laid on her otherwise my blindness would progress even further. " Aw, are you tired my little one? I'm afraid you cannot sleep now, there are others after you and I won't be able to protect you for very much longer. So tell me what you desire most in the world."

" I need a flame from the sun." I said opening my eyes so I could look at her face. She smiled at me. " Can you get me a flame from the sun?"

" Of course I can. I am Goddess of the Sun." She waved her hand and a black flame appeared in her hand. I tried to reach out for it but she pushed my hand away. " No, no. You mustn't touch with your bare skin. You'll be burned beyond repair."

She morphed the fire into a jewel and from her skin she made a thin silver chain. The black jewel stood out against the pale silver of the chain and even more so as she clasped it to my neck. I could feel the warmth of the fire against my skin and she smiled again and planted a kiss on my cheek.

" Sasuke do not be afraid to call upon my power in battle. I can be your greatest ally and your enemies will fall before us. Call my name and use your Sharingan to produce the black flames from which I will come. But now I must take my leave of you." My Sharingan became to painful to contain and I shut my eyes. When I reopened them she was gone and all the light had faded. I sighed and got to my feet playing with the jewel with every step that I took. When I stepped outside a kunai whizzed by my face. I jerked backward and looked to see that the ever persistent group was still after me.

" I don't know how you made that barrier Sasuke but it won't save you now. I'm going to bring you to justice even if I have to beat you to a bloody pulp." Naruto yelled and I narrowed my eyes. Everything was much blurrier than it was inside the shrine. Shit! I reached up and covered my eyes with my hand for a moment. Amaterasu must have been keeping them out and now she wasn't here to protect me from them.

" Secret Art: Wooden Prison!" Some black haired guy yelled. I remembered him from that incident with Orochimaru. He could block all my lightning attacks with that wood of his. But what was his name again? Yamato? Yeah I think that's it. I unsheathed my katana.

The wood was creeping up on me fast and no matter how hard I tried to cut it, more would grow in its place. I was so fucked and I couldn't use my Sharingan cause my eyes burned so badly!

" Wind style: Falling Leaves Jutsu!" The wood fell around me as flashes of green chakra cut through it. I looked up to see Lady Sayoshi and Satoshi flying above me. They waved and Satoshi jumped off. He held out his arms to catch her holiness as she jumped down. A feather drifted down and she caught it in between two of her fingers. She laughed a little, fanning herself with a black and red lacquered fan as Satoshi set her down. The design on the fan was a scenic valley with falling leaves and petals from the trees, and in the middle was a woman who rested against a two headed dog. She was surrounded by huge bushes full of flowers that opened up like a bell and spilled toward the ground. Their colors ranged from white to red.

" Dun dun duna! We've come to save your ass Uchiha!" Her demeanor had changed almost completely. She was at least... mostly serious when we were at the shrine, what the hell happened to her? Satoshi scooted closer to me and leaned in.

" Her holiness gets excited easily when there is fighting involved and she makes a clever move. Please forgive her strange behavior."

" What you gonna do now wood boy? Hit me with one of your sticks? Ha! You got nothing!" She sang the last part for what I believe to be dramatic effect. She turned around and smacked her ass a couple times teasing him into attacking, but I believe he was too stunned to do anything. In fact everyone seemed a little stunned...

" YOUR HOLINESS GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! WE HAVE NOT COME TO PICK SMALL FIGHTS WITH THE HUMANS OF KOHONA...And their Kyuubi Jinchuuriki." Satoshi yelled as he sniffed the air. Lady Sayoshi's face brightened when she heard mention of the Kyuubi.

" Kya! There's a Jinchuuriki here? Where is it? Is it that little blonde boy over there with the whiskers? Sasuke you should know, tell me." She attacked me like my fangirls used to... I nodded my head towards Naruto and she squealed with delight.

" In case you couldn't tell, Lady Sayoshi is a big fan of demons and humans with demonic properties..." Satoshi said as he slapped his forehead. She hopped up and down, pointing at Naruto.

" I've never seen a real life Jinchuuriki before. Aw, he's cute! He'd be even cuter if he had little fox ears, all nine of those tails, and paws. Go on boy let out the demon, I want to see him in action!"

Naruto's eyes widened and he shook his head. Everyone just kind of looked at each other with confusion and I felt like I was about to die with embarrassment. I refused to know these people...

" Hey what happened to saving me? I have yet to be rescued." She smiled at me and grabbed my hand. She tossed me up into the air and then tossed her feather, it grew so it could accommodate three people. She got on and Satoshi got on behind her. They lifted off the ground in time to catch me on the back of the feather.

" Hold on a minute!" Naruto jumped up and tried to catch the side of the feather but Lady Sayoshi was a step ahead. She opened her fan and covered it in her green chakra before waving it as soon as Naruto got close to us. The wind was so powerful that it not only knocked Naruto away but also sent us flying.

" DAMN IT SASUKE!" I could hear Naruto roaring even though we were miles away from Kohona. His voice sure did carry...

" So Sasuke did you get Amaterasu's fire?" Satoshi asked. I unclasped the necklace and handed it to Lady Sayoshi. She felt the black jewel with her fingers and smirked a little. She nodded happily and put it around placed it back around my neck.

" Keep it with you just in case you need it...Plus I don't want to be responsible for it." I nodded and fingered the jewel a little. " Now Sasuke are you ready for your second task?"

" Of course...What is it?"

" You must retrieve Tsukuyomi's moon beams. To do this, you must travel to the land of waves where they worship the moon. For the moon controls the tides and they pray for a safe journey across the water he governs. But be warned, Tsukuyomi doesn't like the Uchiha clan NEARLY as much as his sister Amaterasu. He may refuse you or send you to do something to please him and earn the beam. Do you understand?"

" Are we going to go through all stages of the Sharingan or something?"

" Umm...in case you haven't noticed every stage has been named after a God...So yes, yes you are. Don't worry there are only three more Gods to talk to after Tsukuyomi. And the last one isn't a part of the Sharingan cycle so whatever!" She said with a shrug. " We're going to drop you off in the land of waves before we return home. I assume that you won't need us to rescue you this time, but just in case you do, take this."

She handed me her fan. And I couldn't resist opening it. Wind rushed around us causing the feather to shake uneasily in the breeze. Satoshi gripped the fibers tightly, alright uneasy about not being on solid ground.

" Be careful with that up here!" She huffed smacking me over the head with it. I scowled as she placed it in my kunai pouch. " If you need our help wave the fan three times and the wind will carry Satoshi and I to you."

" Thanks Lady Sayoshi."

Before the sunset behind the water, I set foot in the land of waves. And before I could say goodbye, Lady Sayoshi and Satoshi had disappeared. I shrugged and started to walk down the creaky dock of the village. They must have dropped me off in the part with the shrine, cause if they didn't...I was gonna be pissed.  
-

**Wooo I finished! I hope all of you guys like it!**

**Sasuke: Hn.  
Me: You do know that 'hn' isn't a real word right?  
Sasuke: Hn.  
Me: Sasuke don't you ignore me! I will bury you!  
Sasuke: -glances at Hitoko-sama- Hn.  
Me: I'ma beat you boy!  
Sasuke: Hn hn hn hn...  
Me: ...-kicks Sasuke in the throat- YOU'RE BEING REPLACED!  
Itachi: Uhh...this was Hitoko-sama  
**


	3. Tsukiyomi's Moon Beams

**Yay another chapter! Finally…but whatever I had more pressing matters to deal with. And I'm skipping two other updates for this so the ideas stay fresh in my head. Sasuke's PV…memory regular PV.**-

_Sasuke squirmed around in Itachi's lap. The older Uchiha gasped slightly and tried to still his brother, but he refused to stop moving. _

" _Sasuke, why are you so restless?" Itachi breathed into Sasuke's ear. He shivered a little and turned so he could face his older brother. The pout that graced his face shot straight to Itachi's groin, which made Sasuke shift even more. He started to blush before speaking._

" _There's something hard pressing into my butt! I can't get comfortable…" Sasuke continued to move about and Itachi let out a strangled moan. " Oh no! I hurt you, didn't I? Here, let me kiss it better!"_

" _No Sasuke, wa-" Itachi was cut short by the feeling of his brother's hot mouth against his clothed erection. The older held back a moan of pleasure and lifted the younger's face up. " Sasuke…Do you want to make your big brother feel really good?"_

" _Yes! More than anything in the world!" Itachi nodded once and started to unzip his pants…-_

It was official. I was going to kill Lady Sayoshi and Satoshi. Not only had they dropped me off in the wrong part of the village but I was so far away that it would take a week, BY BOAT, to get to the shrine. And I had to walk. Which would take even longer since I would have to find ways over the water and to the other parts of the island. Oh man I was so pissed. I mean a year seems like a long time but it really isn't. The only real thing I could accomplish in a year that I would be satisfied with was a new hair style.

But whatever maybe if I kept a spring in my step and filled my shoes with sunshine I could get to the shrine in less than a week. You have to keep everything positive when it comes to your attitude otherwise your whole life will be filled with negativity. Believe in yourself and no one can bring you down! Yep…I'm going to kill myself.

Well I guess the walk itself wasn't too terrible. It had nice scenery…Lots of water and boats. Of course when I walked into the village the whole atmosphere would change, there was so much suffering and poverty that it actually made me glad I was going blind…No one who had good sight could take in all this and come out unchanged. But luckily for me I could still be cold, uncaring…and dead on the inside. No feelings were being reached even though sadness and hatred surrounded me. Feelings aren't something a good ninja had, because when you don't have feelings, no one can hurt them. And it's so much easier to give up your feelings when they've been hurt so many times…

" Sasuke? Is that you?"

I turned to be face to face with someone I hadn't seen in quite the while. Suigetsu stood there looking quite confused. He attempted to knock my hood off and I swatted his hand away before he could get a good grip.

" No way, that is you…I can tell by your sour attitude." He said with a grin on his face. One of his teeth poked out of his lip and I rolled my eyes taking my hood off. " Well, you certainly are a nice sight for sore eyes, as usual…What brings you all the way to the Waves?"

I wasn't sure but I think he just made a joke about my blindness. But whatever all I had to do was shake it off and act like I didn't care about anything he said.

" I'm here to find Tsukuyomi's shrine. I have business to attend there." I said as I turned away from him and started to walk forward. That's right Sasuke, leaving him wanting more…and now that he's outta my hair, I can focus on fin-

" Well that would be kind of hard since you're going the wrong way…." I looked back at him. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was smirking at me. He pointed behind him and I was about to seriously jump off the nearest bridge. I HAD JUST COME FROM THAT WAY!

I walked up to him and grabbed him by the shirt collar. " You mean to tell me I've walked for two days just so I could turn around and head the way I came? Suigetsu I swear if you're lying to me…"

" You forget that I want into those tight pants your wearing Sasuke, and an assured way to get in there is for me to be good to you. So I wouldn't lie to you cause I want a nice reward for my services." He grabbed my ass and pulled me closer to him. I raised an eyebrow as he smirked at me. Perhaps I could use this little romantic interest to my advantage. I kissed him square on the lips and his eyes shot wide open.

" You help me find the shrine and I'll give you whatever you want."

" REALLY? WOW SASUKE I'M SO HAPPY NOW!" He said with the biggest grin on his face. I rolled my eyes as I started walking with him. " Man if only Karin was here…I would rub this in her fucking face. Do you know what happened to her and Juugo?"

" After I stabbed her with my Chidori I stopped caring what happened to her and as for Juugo I have NO Idea…Do you?"

" Stabbed with the Chidori eh? Nice…She's probably either dead or in prison or something like that. And as for Juugo, we did a small stint in prison together but he escaped…so yeah. No clue where he went…It is kinda weird that me and you found each other though."

" Yeah that's what I was thinking."

Call it luck or fate or whatever but I have a feeling that the Gods are smiling upon me. Amateratsu must really be looking out for me because who knows how long I would have been wandering before I found that damn shrine. Tsukuyomi better be more appreciative of all this work I'm putting out just to see him…I swear if he sends me on a quest or something like that I will piss myself with fury. He'd just be wasting my time and he knows that. He would want to make everything harder for me since I'm an Uchiha. Uh, why did I think I could do this? Oh wait I remember, cause Itachi would do it for me. And I know he would. He loved me more than I could ever love him…Even this is a selfish act, because I know he wants to remain dead. And I want him alive. He'll probably never forgive me for this.  
==========

Suigetsu was becoming so insufferable. I was seriously about to kill him, he kept singing this damn song about 'walking on sunshine.' And he was doing it purposely to annoy me…and it was working!

" I'm walking on SUNSHINE! WHOOAA!" I looked over at him and he accompanied his song with a dance…And I said I would sleep with him. What have I gotten myself into? I grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him down, he fell forward and landed on the ground. He looked up at me with a scowl on his face.

" Suigetsu, so help me, I will KILL you if you continue to sing that horrid song!" He looked up at me before getting onto his feet.

" I believe your threat is empty Sasuke. You need me far too much to kill me." He said taking another deep breath about to pick up where he left off. I needed to stop him and quick…

" I won't have sex with you if you continue to sing that song." He stopped mid-breath and looked at me with eyes the size of dinner plates.

" B-bu-BUT YOU CAN'T GO BACK ON A PROMISE SASUKE! THAT'S NOT COOL!" I rolled my eyes and walked ahead of him. He kept trying to change my mind as we continued to walk down the path…I was starting to miss that damn song.

" Hey you two! Stop now." Suigetsu and I both tensed before turning around. Four Anbu black ops were standing behind us. Great, this is SO perfect. Gods, I hated my life sometimes. " Uchiha Sasuke, you're under arrest. Put your hands somewhere I can see them. And you, you're the one who broke out of prison not to long ago…You're going to down to."

Suigetsu and I both sighed. Some people just didn't learn did they? I let the Sharingan bleed into my eyes, causing me to inwardly flinch. I needed a good distraction…I let the area become filled with black fire and the ninjas all jumped back, covering their masked faces. The flames leapt with them and I smirked to myself, letting my eyes turn back to their normal black.

" Run." I said as I grabbed Suigetsu's arm pulling him along with me. I made the fire follow us for a bit so it would cover up our trail before burning out. I also made sure it spread in random directions so they couldn't pin point our exact location.

" Sasuke, you're a mad genius!" Suigetsu said running at my side. I smirked a little at him.

We slowed as we approached a different town. I think I deserved some rest. But when I looked at Suigetsu I knew he had something else in mind. We got a single room at a small Inn and before I could close the door to our room, Suigetsu slammed me into a wall. He attacked me with kisses and bites to my neck. Itachi if you're watching…Look away.  
=========

" _Sasuke…Do you love me?" Itachi asked as he kissed down my chest. I panted and looked down at him. He tilted his head to the side as he licked at my stomach. I arched a little out of pleasure as he reached his prize. " Tell me you love me Sasuke…"_

" _I love you Itachi…I love you so much." He smirked and took my cock into his mouth. I let out a choked cry as he licked the underside. He traced the veins with his tongue and I fisted the sheets. It was so good… and his mouth was so hot. He slipped three fingers into my waiting mouth and I knew exactly what he wanted me to do. I licked and sucked on them, making sure they were nice and wet for him. Itachi smirked at me as he gave a little more suction. I moaned against his fingers before he pulled them out._

_He ran them down my stomach and teased my belly button before dropping them to my entrance. He pressed one in and slowly started to rub, loosing me up for the next one. Which entered as he made sure to shove more of my cock down his throat. He always made sure I was feeling the pleasure and not the pain. Always…_

_He pulled most of my cock out of his mouth and continued to tease the head by sucking and licking it. I moaned as he struck that oh so sweet bundle of nerves. He scissored his fingers, stretching me while striking my prostate with deadly accuracy. Gods he was so good when he touched me. _

" _Ita-ch-I! Ple-ase…" He looked up at me and when we made eye contact I knew I couldn't contain myself. I came into his waiting mouth and he smirked, taking his mouth off of me._

" _You didn't even let me put the third finger in…" Itachi muttered shoving the last finger into me. " You're very wanton tonight…"_

_Itachi continued to thrust his fingers in and out of me and I had to muffle my cries with my hands. It was bad enough that I couldn't restrain myself from moaning earlier. It could have easily woken mother and father but I couldn't hear any signs of them being awake…and I prayed they never would wake to find this._

_He pulled his fingers out and unbuttoned his pants. He let his cock spring free and I moaned a little at the sight of it. I always hated this part but I knew it would get better if I just relaxed early. I took a deep breath as he positioned to enter me. _

" _ITACHI? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" We both froze. He looked back and father stood in the doorway. His eyes widened in disgust and he rushed in, pulling Itachi off of me. _

" _Sasuke go to your room…NOW!" I had never run so fast in my life. _

" _Itachi…Sasuke. What you have been doing is very wrong and is frowned upon by everyone. I don't understand how this could have happened. I thought I raised you to know what not to FUCK! He's your little brother Itachi! How could you?" _

_He looked father dead in the eye and I could tell just by how tense the air in the room became that he had activated his Sharingan. Father shook with fear as Itachi rose from his spot._

" _You don't understand because you're just a dried up shell of a man. You've never known true love or what it entails…I love Sasuke more than you ever could and so help me, if you do something to hurt him, I will kill you where you stand. And everyone else for that matter…"_

_I was stunned. Itachi had never spoken to father like that and for some reason…I was scared of him. Even though he was justifying our love, I was becoming more and more afraid as Itachi stood there in the tense silence of the room. _

" _That's right Sasuke, run away. Cling to life." Itachi muttered as he stared down at me. Tears flowed freely down my cheeks. _

" _Itachi why? I loved you." His eyes shifted into the Sharingan and he stepped towards me. I flinched and started to slowly back away from him. _

" _One day…You'll forgive me for this. For now I have to protect you from the truth." The Mangekyo spinning in his eyes. I felt myself falter as my world went black…just like his eyes._

I shot up in bed. In the process I had pushed Suigetsu out and he just moaned before rolling over onto his side. He didn't wake though. I rolled my eyes…Of course he would sleep through something like that. I let out a sigh and pushed my sweat soaked bangs out of my face.

Did any of that ever happen? I couldn't remember…Maybe it did but Itachi suppressed it so I wouldn't have to relive that horror as well. I mean he was able to suppress my Sharingan for another few years after the murder of our clan without me remembering. I rubbed my eyes and took a deep breath. It just seemed so real…Like there was no way it couldn't have happened.

I laid back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. There was no way I could sleep after that.  
-

**TWO DAYS LATER!**

" This is it! Tsukuyomi's shine!" Suigetsu said as he walked up the stairs. I followed behind him and I grabbed his shirt, pulling him backwards.

" I have to do this alone…Keep watch or something." I said as I walked in, shutting the doors behind me. I sat in front of the statue of Tsukuyomi and bowed my head.

" Hello Tsukuyomi. My name is Uchiha Sasuke and I have a favor to ask of you…Please appear to me. I am your humble servant in this world and will do anything to gain your favor."

" Well that's a lot to offer Uchiha." I looked up to see the statue's face begin to scowl. The room started to dim but was still illuminated by a white beam of light. The light from the moon no doubt. He looked down at me and I was staring into the face of Shusui. His eyes narrowed at me.

" Please Tsukuyomi, I know that you don't like my clan but I need you to grant me this one favor. Please, I'll fulfill your every whim." I bowed again, trying to cover my face…A way of show how unworthy I am. I heard him huff.

" Rise Uchiha. If you wish to gain my favor you can start by knocking off the groveling and the whole unworthy act. You are worthy of my sights otherwise I would have not appeared to you. Now what is it you want from me, the provider of your gen jutsu that can manipulate time and space itself?"

Wow…was he totally just bragging about his powers or what? I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. That would probably just piss him off. Which would be the icing on the cake of wonderful occurrences.

" I need a beam from the moon." I said and he raised an eyebrow at me.

" You've traveled all this way just for a moon beam?" He proceeded to laugh. I don't know why but I felt the heat travel to my face. Damn my weakness. " Ah that was a good laugh…Of course since I hate your clan I won't give you what you seek for free. There is something I need you to do for me."

" Anything…Just name it." He nodded at me and stood up. He started to pace around the shrine.

" You see…There is a man here in Waves that can turn his body into water and manipulate it. His name is Suigetsu…and I know for a fact he is your traveling companion." I flinched. What could he possibly want with him? "There is a seal behind the shrine that has been leaking demonic energy and only the one who can control the true properties of water can seal off the energy…"

I emerged from the shrine and grabbed Suigetsu by the shirt pulling him to the back of the shrine. As soon as I came around the back I could feel the evil energy pulsing in the air around me. Suigetsu could feel it too and he thrashed around in my grip. I pushed him towards the seal and he feel to his knees in front of it.

" Tsukuyomi gave me very specific instructions about how to seal this off…And you're the key to doing it. Do you understand what that means?" I said as my eyes started to bleed with Sharingan. His breath caught in his throat as he stood up.

" Now Sasuke…Don't do anything drastic here." I pulled him into my Tsukuyomi and was able to stun him with it. He fell back down to his knees and I walked over to him and grabbed him by the arm, pulling out my katana with my free hand. I held him over the seal and pointed the tip of my blade at his throat.

" Say goodbye Suigetsu."

" Sasuke please! Don't do this…I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. The pestering, the annoying, and I'm even sorry for having sex with you. I know you didn't want me touching you like that and it was all my selfish craving for something so perfect as you." He started to sniffle and that's when I saw the first few tears fall. It landed directly on the seal and the evil waves started to ebb. I dropped Suigetsu onto the seal as I sheathed my katana.

" The seal didn't want blood…It wanted tears. Tears from the one who could become one with the most pure of the elements, which is you." I said as I walked back into the shrine.

" Good work Sasuke. And as promised here is your moon beam." Tsukuyomi swirled his hand around by his face before pulling down. A long string of the moon came forward and he braided it into a pale gold chain and tied it to my wrist.

" Thank you Tsukuyomi…" I stood to leave but he grabbed my hand. I turned back to look at him and he had a very serious look on his face.

" I sense much danger in your immediate future…The only thing I can say is that looks are deceiving. Something can seem perfectly normal but underneath it's ready to explode right in your face. Be wary Uchiha…"

My thoughts instantly flashed to Lady Sayoshi…Would she make me do all of this just to kill me later? She seemed to like me a lot and I don't think she would betray me…So what could he mean?

I walked out of the shrine and pulled out that all to familiar red and black lacquered fan. Suigetsu approached me and I smirked at him before waving the fan three times. A small tornado appeared with Lady Sayoshi and Satoshi riding on that strange feather.

" Sasuke, I was beginning to get worried that you died! Its few days hasn't it?" She said as she made a spot for me to sit. I looked back at Suigetsu, who stood there in awe.

" It was fate that brought us together and now it's telling me to leave. I have other matters to attend to so this is goodbye…I'm not sure if it's just for now or forever." I walked to the feather and took my seat.

We flew off into the sunset and I could faintly see a tear running down Suigetsu's cheek. He may have loved me just as much as I loved Itachi…  
-

**HURRAY THE NEW CHAP IS DONE! I hope you liked it!**

**Itachi: What no explanation about the next chapter?  
Me: Nope. I'ma keep it a secret until the next time I update…even though it's kind of obvious where Sasuke's going  
Itachi: No, not really at all  
Me: That sentence didn't make any sense…Kinda  
Itachi: Hmm yes. This was Hitoko-sama!**


	4. A Past Live's Chakra

**Hurray another chapter! I hope you likes it :D Sasuke's PV…except for the memory. As usual.-**

_Sasuke walked up to the door and hid behind the corner as he saw his brother talking to the Kohona police. But what made it worse was the fact that they were also fellow clan members. _

" _Itachi-kun, we suspect that you had something to do with Shisui's death."_

" _Shisui committed suicide…He was my best friend, like an older brother to me. I had nothing to do with it." Itachi was about to slam the door in their faces but one of them wedged their foot in the door. He started to shove the door open when Itachi pushed him back, causing the other two to fall with him. Itachi burst out the door and Sasuke could hear the sounds of fighting, the grunts, the punches…He ran out the door. Fugaku was out there also trying to get Itachi to stop. He pushed his father away and grabbed some of the kunai that were in his pouch. _

" _ITACHI STOP!" Sasuke yelled and he instantly turned to his little brother. He put the kunai away and bowed to the elder clan members. _

" _Forgive me. I've been so sadden by Shisui's death that I can't get a handle on my emotions. And when you accused me…I lost it." _

_They all nodded and just left. Fugaku just stared down at his son for a moment before walking past Sasuke. Itachi looked at him, a black windmill spinning in his vision. The younger Uchiha gasped but it disappeared before Sasuke could see it again. _

' _Was my mind playing tricks on me, or did I actually see that?' Sasuke wondered as his brother approached him. He mussed up his brother's hair and placed a hand on his shoulder before kneeling down. He slowly brought his hand up and cupped Sasuke's face gently. He brushed his thumb over Sasuke's lips and the younger's cheeks started to tint red. Itachi smirked a little before planting a brief kiss on Sasuke's lips. _

" _I love you Sasuke." The older breathed against his lips. Sasuke tried to kiss Itachi more but he stood up. The younger tried to get closer to Itachi but he simply poked him in the forehead. Sasuke grabbed the spot and pouted, until a small smile started to creep its way to Itachi's lips. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and started to walk inside with him. " You know, when someone says 'I love you' the proper thing to do is say it back."_

_Sasuke pouted a little more and looked up at Itachi. " Well you know I love you, so why would you need me to say it?"_

" _Just say it back Sasuke."_

" _Ok! I LOVE YOU ITACHI!" The older Uchiha rolled his eyes. " How was that?"_

" _The better question is, did you mean it?" Sasuke stopped walking for a second and looked very deep in thought. Itachi smirked a little at his brother before he started to walk again._

" _YEP!"  
_

_**~UCHIHACEST~**  
_

It was almost awkward being at the shrine with Lady Sayoshi and Satoshi. It's not like they treated me any different but it's just what Tsukuyomi said to me before I left. I couldn't trust them. I couldn't trust anyone. I sighed out loud and Lady Sayoshi sat down next to me. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but feel soothed. It was like almost having a family again, cause I knew they cared about me, otherwise they wouldn't have agreed to help me.

" Sasuke…I feel that you may need a break from the Gods. Rest assured that you will return to them, but I feel as though you made need an actual fight that doesn't include Kohona. Am I right?" She said running a hand through her copper red hair. I nodded and she ruffled my hair a little. " Well good cause instead of a God, you'll be dealing with a Demigod, which is practically a child of a God and a human."

" Great…What do I have to do?" I said with sarcasm playing in my tone. Lady Sayoshi smirked at me.

" Your task is to acquire the red gem from the crown of the Queen of the Land of Demons. The gem itself isn't what it appears to be." She began, " You see, about, I don't know…A hundred or so years ago a Demigod was born by the name of Himiko. She was the daughter of Amateratsu and the previous King of the Land of Demons. And since her father was a King, when he died, he left her his throne. And that's when it all began. She is a very wicked Queen and would kill all the woman who she deemed 'more beautiful' than her. She would bathe in their blood, drink it, or throw it on some of the uglier servant girls...Her thoughts were that the blood would keep her skin young and beautiful because it came from such beautiful girls, and the occasional man. Anyway, one day an injured Uchiha came upon her palace and asked for sanctuary. She granted it but then became filled with rage at his beauty. So later that night she snuck into his room and started a sealing ritual. He woke with a fright to find his chakra being pulled out of him and into a gem, but because of his weakened condition, he could do nothing but lay there. Eventually it was all pulled out, along with bits of his soul. She wears the gem today as a reminder of his beauty."

I blinked at her. What did any of that have to do with making a body for Itachi? She tilted her head in confusion as I continued to stare at her. One of us was going to have to say something eventually.

" I'm so confused." Satoshi said. He had undoubtedly been listening in. And he also took the words right out of my mouth. " What does that have to do with Itachi-san?"

Lady Sayoshi rolled her eyes. " Isn't it obvious? Itachi was the reincarnation of that man! So technically it's his chakra that is in the gem and I'm going to need it!"

" Oh." I muttered. She looked at me glumly and sighed before resting her head on her knees. She looked at me.

" Sasuke-kun…I know we haven't know each other very long but I want you to be very careful when you're around her. I know this sounds kind of weird but you're very beautiful. And there is no doubt in my mind that she will try to take your blood or chakra."

" You don't have to worry about me. I charm women with my looks and attitude. She'll be no different." I said with a brief smirk. Lady Sayoshi avoided eye contact with me and looked at the fire. " What?"

" Well Sasuke-kun, I was thinking to slip into her ranks you'd need to disguise yourself as a woman." I stared at her blankly for a moment. Satoshi sucked in air with his teeth and shook his head. I angrily got to my feet and looked down at her.

" THERE IS NO WAY I'M TURNING MYSELF INTO A WOMAN!"

_**~UCHIHACEST~**_

I officially hated my life now. Not only had Lady Sayoshi convinced me to turn myself into a woman but since I was considered so beautiful by the Queen I never left her side. I did mentally thank Naruto for all his help with the Sexy-No-Jutsu. It worked like a charm here.

" Mi-chan, come, keep me company will you?" Ok, I know the name wasn't exactly creative but I had to think of it on the spot and for an on the spot name it was pretty good. And I didn't want anything close to my real name or use a name of a person I knew…cause that would be kind of weird. " You know, Mi-Chan, your name suits your perfectly. Do you know why?"

" No Milady, care to enlighten me?" I said in a voice that was still foreign to my own ears. I had been keeping up this charade for almost two full weeks and yet I hadn't been able to get to the crystal because she wouldn't let me have a private moment to myself. I swear she is more needy than Orochimaru.

" Your name means beauty and doesn't it fit you well?" I made to bow my head as a sign of social submission. Man this was hard. My girl form was completely counteracting how I acted normally. " Raise your head up, let me have a look at your face again."

" I don't see why you are so fascinated with my beauty when you are far more beautiful than myself. I envy you." I said looking into her eyes. I saw a gleam of appreciation and something much more sinister, something like…lust. Blood lust most likely. Luckily for me she values my company more and hasn't tried to kill me…yet. I have a feeling she'll try soon. She's trying to gain my trust and loyalty and then when she thinks I'm ready to be slain, she'll try and commit the act.

" Why should you envy me? I'm so old and my beauty has begun fading unlike yours. You're black hair is still so shiny and soft, and those eyes you have…They're quite a stunning shade of red. They fit your face and style like a glove." Yes, morphing my Sharingan along with my new appearance had been a good move on my part. I could see any violent gestures she was trying to make at me before she could make them. " Not to mention your bone structure. Oh I would _kill _to have a face and body like yours."

I giggled a little and looked away from her. I could feel the blood lust rolling off of her. I knew she would try soon. And I needed her too, I could get the crystal and get out of here. I brought out the fan Lady Sayoshi gave me and fanned myself with it softly, acting as if her comments towards me had me flustered. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

We walked into her throne chamber. I sat by her feet as a few male servants walked in, they had a girl with them and they threw her forward. She looked up and my breath caught in my throat. Karin? What the hell was she doing here? She looked at me with confusion riddling her face. I stared at her blankly and she raised an eyebrow. Damn, she knew it was me because of my chakra. Fuck. She could ruin everything.

" And who do we have here?" Himiko asked as she rested her face on her fist. I gulped inaudibly as Karin stood in silence. One of the servants pushed her forward and she looked around. " Go on girl, speak."

" My name's Karin. And I've escape from Kohona seeking sanctuary, may I stay here until I can live freely on my own?"

" I don't know, what do you think Mi-chan?" I looked at Karin and she still looked at me with a puzzled expression.

" I think it would be a good idea Milady, you do need more obedient servants around here. Don't you agree?"

Himiko started to laugh and then she smiled down at me. " Yes, I believe you're right. Alright then Karin-san you may stay here with us. Mi-chan do you mind taking her to the servants' quarters?"

" No Milady." I rose and beckoned her to follow me. We hadn't made it halfway down the hall when Karin started to study me closely.

" Sasuke-kun, is that you?" I pushed her into a deserted room and dispelled my jutsu. " Sasuke-kun!"

She hugged me but as soon as she pulled back she smacked me hard across the face. I held my cheek and stared at her stunned. She glared at me, her fists were shaking at her sides. So she was still mad about the whole I-don't-care-if-you-die thing, understandable.

" HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KILL ME SASUKE-KUN! I MEAN WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" She said it through gritted teeth and I just rolled my eyes. " YOU BASTARD I LOVED YOU! YOU HEAR ME! I loved…you."

Oh great now she was crying. Her body was racked with sobs and I tried to figure out what I should do. I mean I could hug her or something, but that means I had to touch her…Didn't sound to pleasant. I reached out a little but she rushed into my arms. I patted her on the back and tried to keep my face as far away from hers as possible. She looked up before letting go of me. She composed herself and wiped the tears from her eyes. Man, now I needed to disguise myself again.

" Sexy-No-Jutsu!" And as soon as the smoke was clear I was once again a girl. I walked out of the room and Karin followed me, much like an obedient puppy.

" You know Sasuke-kun, you have a very natural girl swagger going for you. Like you move perfectly as a woman."

" Shut up Karin…I already know." She laughed every time I took a step forward and I looked back at her to glare but that's when I notice Himiko gaining speed on us. I increased my pace dramatically and Karin almost had to run to keep up with me. I turned quickly down a hall and lead her to the servants' quarters. One of the woman glared as I entered the room with Karin following close behind me.

" She's new here and Asuka-san I need you to show her the ropes and all that stuff. Himiko-sama is counting on you." Karin looked nervously at me.

" What? Why can't you get someone else to do it! I'm busy enough as it is! And not I have to baby-sit this little brat? I swear you only want to pick on me Mi-san." Asuka's amber eyes filled with resentment but then she sighed, causing her dark blue hair sway with the movement of her breath. " Ok, fine. You win."

" Sas-Mi-chan." Karin quickly corrected herself and I relaxed considerably. If we have a slip like that again I don't know what I'll do. " I would rather you show me around."

" Forget about her kid. She's the Queen's plaything and soon will be all used up. Soon she'll be nothing more than a distant memory to us all." Asuka bumped shoulders with me as she passed. " Come on girl, I'll show you around."

Once I was alone I let out a sigh. But then I realized something very important. I was alone. That means I could go look for that gem. And Lady Sayoshi had been wrong about it. It wasn't in her crown, at least not anymore. There was a strange gap between two other crystals that I had noticed, so she must have been hiding somewhere…Like her room. The only place I hadn't been in. I took a deep breath before stepping out into the hallway. I looked around the corner and saw no signs of Himiko. I snuck down the hallway, my foot falls completely soundless and I was straining myself to hear everything. I was hypersensitive right now. I could even feel the small chakra emitted from the insects that lived under the floor.

I managed to get into her room without any difficulty, she had uncharacteristically left the door unlocked. Which made me wonder more and more if this was a trap. I peeked through the crack of the door, using my Sharingan to sense any hidden chakra. Nope, the room was empty. I walked in and looked around. It was obvious she wouldn't keep it out in the open….

Ok I was wrong about that. She put the gem in a very obvious spot, it was sitting in a case above her dresser. I snuck over to the case and noticed the small lock on the side. I pulled hard on the small thing and it just snapped open. I grabbed the gem and slipped it into my pocket. This was way too easy…

" I knew you were an Uchiha from the first moment I saw you. I also knew that you were in fact a man." I jumped a little. Shit! Himiko had snuck up on me without me even noticing. I knew she was plotting something. " Go on boy, let me see what you really look like."

I turned to face her and dispelled the jutsu. She smirked a little at me and walked over to me, pulling a red gem from her pocket. Shit. I grabbed a fake one. That's when I noticed something was burning a hole through my pocket. I quickly grabbed the fake gem and threw it against the wall, where it burst, sending millions of tiny shards flying at me. I was able to dodge it quite easily. She started to laugh and gripped my face harshly, pulling me closer to her.

" Yes, you are very beautiful aren't you? I think I would love to bathe in your blood." Her eyes glinted dangerously. " What do you think of that?"

" I think if you're going to kill someone do it, don't just stand there talking about it." Asuka said as she kicked Himiko to the side. She dropped the gem on the floor and I instantly grabbed it. But as soon as I turned to leave, she grabbed my ankle. I tried to kick her off but then I got a good taste of her God-like strength. She flung me against the wall and stood up, eyeing Asuka.

" Asuka get out of here! You're no match for her!" She turned and smirked at me before grabbing at the bottom part of her neck. She pulled it up and off, revealing Lady Sayoshi. Her amber eyes sparkled with amusement as she looked at me.

" No Sasuke-kun, I think I'll stay around awhile and help out." She said opening up a summoning scroll used for weapons. She pulled out a staff with strange markings and drawings carved into the wood. Himiko shifted slightly and I managed to put the gem into my kunai pouch.

" Were you here the entire time?" I found myself asking. She glanced back at me and shook her head.

" I came about a week ago and assumed the form of one of the servant girls. I was checking to see if you were ok and that this Demigod hadn't killed you. Because if she had, I would have destroyed her."

" Aw, how touching. Sounds like you're in love." I looked over at Lady Sayoshi and she was smiling wildly.

" Sorry to disprove your theory but I don't love Sasuke-kun, I love someone else." My thoughts instantly drifted to Satoshi. They were always together and had some kind of secret unspoken language that I didn't understand. They were a lot like Itachi and me. " Sasuke-kun, Satoshi is waiting outside the palace. Go to him and if I don't come out after ten minutes, leave. Do you understand me?"

I nodded once and was about to leave when Himiko tried to strike me. " NO! THAT CHAKRA IS MINE!"

Lady Sayoshi moved so quickly that not even my Sharingan could capture it. She spun the staff and then in the air all of the symbols mixed together, creating words. The words were the names of hand signs and with them she was able to create a tornado that sucked Himiko up before shooting her into the wall. She groaned but was quickly on her feet.

" Your wind-element chakra will feed my flames well." She said growing blue flames in her hand. It tinted the color of the room and I could feel the temperature rising dramatically.

" Sasuke-kun I said LEAVE!" I rushed out the door and through all the halls and servants who were in my way and busted through the front door of the palace. Satoshi was sitting on the feather, his fists were clenched tightly against the fibers and he looked nervous. I jumped on and he gasped a little in surprise.

" Where's Lady Sayoshi?"

" She's still inside with the Queen. Listen she told me, to tell you to wait for her and if in ten minutes she's not here, we're going to leave."

" But, we can't leave without her." He said, his bangs hanging lowly in his face.

" Listen I know it's hard to think about, leaving her there but sh-"

" No. I meant we literally can't leave without her. She's the only one who can control this thing." I stared at him with a look that mixed between extreme confusion, anger, and I think a splash of joy. Just when I was about to explode with anger, Lady Sayoshi came rushing out. Her clothes had been singed and her staff was no one to be seen. She hopped on the feather and as soon as had gained some height, Himiko burst out of the palace.

" YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME!" She screamed, growing her body rapidly. Lady Sayoshi grabbed the fan from my kunai pouch and opened it quickly. The rush of air sent us flying off and away, but even though we were safe. I could still hear her screaming profanities in the distance.

" Well that was exciting." Her holiness said pushing some of her copper colored hair out of her face. She smiled at me. " Well Sasuke-kun do you miss dealing with the gods?"

" Yes."

" Good, cause your next task is to talk with Susanoo, the God of seas and storm. His shrine resides in the Kumogakure. But the problem is that you are wanted dead there because of your attack on the Hachibi Jinchuuriki. You need to have stealth and your wits about you when you're there Sasuke-kun. But also I believe I could give you a little something that could aid you." She pulled a bottle from her pocket and sprinkled some dust onto me. I noticed the transformation right away. My skin turned from its usual pale to a light brown. My hair was cropped short, about an inch hanging out of my scalp. A pair of sunglasses shaded my eyes. " There we go. Nothing a little glamour couldn't fix."

Lady Sayoshi brought the feather down and I jumped off. They waved to me as they sped off into the distance. I sighed, now to look for the shrine. Man, after this I need a break.-

_**~Uchihacest~**_

**Hurray Sasuke still isn't dead and he is no longer a woman! hmmm, i think the name of the pairing should be my new dividey thingys.  
**

**Itachi: Hurray indeed. Though the thought of Sasuke using the Sexy-no-Jutsu is quite laughable  
Me: Isn't it though? I dunno but I think Sasuke's lady form could probably beat Naruto's  
Naruto: HEY! NO ONE BEATS ME, BELIEVE IT!  
Me: I'll believe it when I see it. This was Hitoko-sama.**


	5. Susanoo's Spine

**Ok so this chap is dedicated to my dearest friend, LandDS, cause we had such a great conversation about it. Ahhh. So funny. Sasuke's PV, but memory regular! oh and as a warning now...My rap skills are severally lacking. HAHA  
**

**_~UCHIHACEST!~_  
**

_Sasuke came rushing down the hallway. Itachi was sitting down on the little step by the door, putting on his shoes, about to head out into the village. He didn't have a mission today so the younger was confused about why he was leaving…Unless, he was going to train! Itachi looked behind him with a small smile on his face and stood up. Sasuke stopped in the hallway and looked longingly at his brother. _

" _Itachi-nii! Will you train me today?" The older Uchiha looked thoughtfully at his little brother. He waved his hand and Sasuke's face instantly brightened up. He ran up to his brother only to receive a poke to the forehead. Sasuke rubbed the spot with a slight scowl on his face. " You never want to train me."_

" _Forgive me Sasuke. I have other things I have to do today. But I promise I will tomorrow." Sasuke's face lightened up. Itachi never went back on his promises. He patted his little brother's spikes before leaving the house.  
-_

_Sasuke walked into his room, completely exhausted. Like Itachi had promised, he trained him that day. The results of that particular session was a sprained ankle, a few minor cuts and bruises, and actually hitting one of the targets dead center. It was good enough for the little Uchiha. He walked into his bathroom and turned on the water. He could feel the dirt matted into his soft midnight black spikes and knew if he didn't bathe now, his mother would make him do it later. He undressed and turned off the water. He stuck a tentative foot in and felt the water before submerging his entire form. He sighed, relaxing into the warm water, letting himself slip more and more under. There was a knock on the bathroom door and Sasuke immediately perked up watching his brother enter. _

_" Itachi! Get out, I'm naked!" He said with an adorable blush staining his cheeks. The older only smirked and walked over to his brother. He covered his small frame with his arms as Itachi sank down next to the tub. He reached out and stroked his brother's face, noting the slight slickness of his skin due to the steam rising from the water. _

_" No need to get embarrassed Sasuke. It's not like I've never seen you naked before." The older said grabbing a cloth from the side of the tub. He dipped into the warm water then grabbed some soap. He rubbed the cloth over it, making small bubbles form. He brought it to his brother's arm, gently cleaning some of the dirt and sweat from it. He continued moving it across his chest, making sure it swiped delicately over Sasuke's pink nipples. His brother's breath hitched as he continued to clean, bring the cloth down his stomach. Sasuke watched in anticipation as Itachi ghosted over his cock. Chills crawled up the younger's spine as pleasure started to coarse through him. He washed his thighs very lightly, making Sasuke squirm as Itachi ignored his cock, that was now standing at attention. _

_" Itachi..." Sasuke whispered. It was barely audible but the older still caught it, making him itch to touch Sasuke more. Itachi dropped the cloth. It floated to the surface of the water and away from the younger Uchiha. Itachi stood up, ridding himself of his clothing and made a motion for Sasuke to move forward in the bath. He did and he felt the water rise as Itachi got in behind him. He laid butterfly kisses all over the younger's shoulder. He slid his hand down Sasuke's slick stomach and gripped his brother's smaller cock. The younger whimpered with pleasure as he received slow, strong strokes. Sasuke backed up into his brother's hard body, feeling Itachi's arousal rubbing against the small of his back. The older's breath hitched as he felt the soft skin of his brother rubbing him ever so gently._

_" You know Sasuke, Mother and Father are gone away on a mission..." Itachi let his voice trail off and started to stroke Sasuke more rapidly. The smaller Uchiha let out a whine of pleasure. _

_" Itachi...I'm tired. I don't wanna do that tonight." The older Uchiha frowned a little and decided his little brother needed a little more convincing._

_**~Uchihacest~**_

Out of every shrine I tried to find, Susanoo's was the easiest, hands down, well at least, so far. But another bonus was that it was so easy to get into. There was literally NO ONE around it, inside of it, or even walking by it. It made me a little nervous that a building this large would be abandoned. Perhaps it was completely run down or something of that nature? When I walked inside, I found that I was completely mistaken. It looked as though it had recently been renovated. Everything was sparkling clean and fresh. Even the smell was of something that was new. I was slightly taken aback by that. You'd think that if it was in such great condition, there would be people around, or something. Either way I thought it was convenient. I wouldn't have to deal with people while I was trying to talk to Susanoo.

But then a sudden realization hit me like a ton of bricks. LADY SAYOSHI DIDN'T TELL ME WHAT I NEEDED TO GET FROM HIM! Oh that bitch, I'll kill her. Gods, now I have to look stupid in front of him cause I don't know what I'm asking for...Okay, maybe it won't be hard to figure out. So let's just go over the quests a little. Alright first was the fire...Okay so that's obviously for remaking Itachi's body. Next was the moon beams...I have no idea what that would ever be used for. Maybe to restore his gen jutsu abilities? No, that can't be it. Umm...next quest. That chakra crystal, alright that one is obvious. But what the hell would I need moon beams for? Maybe she was making this up as she went. I really wouldn't doubt it. The more time I spent with her, the more I found out that she was a bit off her rocker and really quite random.

" You know Sasuke, just standing around arguing with yourself isn't going to solve any of your problems." That voice. It was so familiar. I looked over at the statue of Susanoo. I mean I had already looked at it a few times before I started to have my mental debate, but just like with the other statues, it was moving and changing. A large gust of wind swept past me, almost knocking me over. Then I could feel drops of water, hitting my face. I looked up to see midnight raven hair, falling around its shoulders, but then was pulled back into a pony tail. The face turned pale, like the moon...OH! That's what the moon beams were for! His skin. Can't believe I didn't get that earlier. Two deep creases lined his eyes, completing that all too familiar face I fell in love with. Susanno turned himself into Itachi.

Even though I knew that it wasn't Itachi, I couldn't help but let his name fall from my lips. " Itachi-nii."

" Hello, foolish little brother." Oh he was just playing it up now. He smirked at me and I felt myself pouting a little bit, which cause him to laugh at me. His smirk quickly turned into a smile. " You don't need to fear, Lady Sayoshi has already informed me of what you will be needing from me. And I am happy to oblige."

Well that solves that. I guess Lady Sayoshi is always a step ahead, like Satoshi claims. I walked up to him and he grabbed at the air in front of me, ripping the glamour apart. I looked down at my pale hands, not even realizing how much I missed them. He laughed a little more before lifting his hand into the air. Susanno reached behind him, digging his hand into his back. He didn't even flinch as he ripped the very spine from his back. I blinked a few times, trying to figure out if I had actually just seen that. He laughed again and used some of his godly magic to transform the bones into a small bracelet. He grabbed my wrist and slid it on. I admired it for a moment before looking back at him.

" May I ask you a question?" He raised an eyebrow at me, a little smile playing on his face. It was weird seeing Itachi's face with a smile on it...Even though he gave me a similar smile before...I didn't want to remember that. Pushing those memories aside I looked at Susanno.

" Ask as many as you like." Great now I could get all the information I needed. " However, if it's certain things we're not supposed to reveal, I'll riddle it to you."

Fantastic...

" Why did Lady Sayoshi contact you and not any of the other Gods?" I thought that was a good start. Plus it was really eating at me.

" Well that's easy." He said with a smirk befitting an Uchiha. " I'm the Father of her powers. I'm the God of storms and the tempest, and she can control the wind with almost no difficulty. When I was watching her as a young child I became fascinated with her wind element chakra and how much she could do with it. And so I appeared to her one day, asking if she would like to become a wind spirit. At first, she completely rejected the idea, which made me like her even more. She wanted to find power herself, not relying on others for it...But her life was cut a bit short."

" Are you saying that Lady Sayoshi is...Dead?" He just smirked at me and avoided my question.

" Anyway, so what I didn't know was Hisoka, oh that's her name by the way. I find it only fitting, her name means secret and gods does she have one giant of a secret in her past..." He burst out laughing after a couple seconds. Another strange thing to see on your normally stoic, unfazed brother, though it also brought up even more painful memories. I'll never forget the way he laughed that day, it made my blood turn to ice. "Ha ha ha! And I also found it hilarious since it's a boy's name! She was so mad."

I raised an eyebrow at him and he just smiled sheepishly. " Where was I? Oh yeah, now I remember. Sorry, get a little carried away when I finally get people to talk to. So Hisoka had another God who was interested in her. Mikaboshi, the God of evil. He had an almost sick obsession with her and wanted her to become his bride. She refused, of course. No one wants to marry that...Anyway Mikaboshi watched her everyday and noticed that there was a blind man who was with her no matter where she went. I had noticed him as well, and you would know him as Satoshi...Driven by rage, Mikaboshi unleashed a plague of darkness onto Hisoka's village, claiming that if Satoshi continued to live, they would all have to suffer the darkness until every one of them was wiped out. The plan worked perfectly, the villagers were raging mad. They chased Satoshi to the edge of a cliff, where Hisoka burst through the crowd. She stood in front of him and tried her hardest to protect him but that only made the villagers more angry. She wept, falling to her knees. She screamed at the Earth for Mikaboshi to appear, that he had won and she would marry him if he allowed Satoshi to live."

" Why are you telling me this?" I asked during his pause. He looked down at me with eyes that seemed to sparkle with secrets.

" Because, she knows everything about you, I'm just evening out the playing field. Anyway, back to my tale of interest and woe. So Satoshi could only listen as Mikaboshi expelled the darkness and when she grabbed his hand, letting herself be taken by the God. Satoshi couldn't live without her, and so he jumped off the cliff, instantly breaking the deal Mikaboshi had made. He was so angry with Satoshi that he pushed Hisoka off the cliff, so she would die with him. But, I stepped in, snatching her from the brink of death. She sobbed to me for days that she just wanted to die, but I wouldn't allow it. But I informed her of a quest she could take in order to make Satoshi live again. The very quest you're taking now. And she finished it in six months, her challenges were easier since I was helping her the entire time. And when she finished, Satoshi was brought back from the dead...But he was changed. His chakra had turned more spiritual, and he was more entwined with the Earth, to the point that he could control it. But even if he had come back a horrible demon, Hisoka would have loved him just the same. Their love makes even me jealous." He said with a smile. " And since Satoshi would live forever because of his new Godly abilities, I turned Hisoka into a wind spirit, so they could be together forever. Then about a hundred years ago, she became a priestess and started using her powers to help people...Anything else you would like to know?"

I blinked a few times. Well that was a lot to process...And I did have another question. Lucky me, perhaps we can have another great story. " When I spoke with Tsukuyomi, he told me to wary of the company I kept. Who was he talking about?"

" Oh gods, Tsukuyomi is such a dick. He pisses me off." I bit back a laugh. He was just so straight forward with his comments and actions that it was actually very surprising. " Well, I'm sorry to say that this is one of those questions that I have to answer vaguely since it has to do with your future...First off, yes, there is someone in your future who you must be very careful around. They can kill you easily and won't even realize what they've done until you are cold and lifeless. Now secondly, I can give you a little of information about this person so you can recognize them. They're going to be wild with confusion, anger, and other very strong emotions. Also, they're chakra is going to be slightly demonic and can be very dangerous by itself. And finally they will let out a horrifying cry, that will chill your very bones. Oh and it's not Lady Sayoshi or Satoshi, they'll try to protect you from this person. Get it?"

" Yes, thank you very much Susanno. I appreciate everything you have done for me." He just smiled at me before mussing up my hair. He cupped my face and I could feel my skin tingling as a new glamour covered my features. " Goodbye Susanno, if I ever need you, I believe that you will come to me."

" Wait a second Sasuke." The voice he said my name in made my skin feel icy. I turned around to look at him and saw a very serious tone in his body language and eyes. " I can give you one more piece of information about the person...But you have to figure out what I'm taking about on your own."

" Alright."

" Their eyes are backwards. It's quite strange really, your eyes are right, but theirs are backwards...However, I'll give you a little hint about what I mean. Ask Izanagi about how Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and I came into existence. You'll have to see him eventually...And that is what I will leave you with. Goodbye foolish little brother." Just like that Susanno disappeared. I sighed and started to walk to the exit of the building. What Susanno had said did help me out quite a bit, but I really didn't understand what he meant by backwards eyes. Did he mean that they would be wrong colored? Whites on the insides, color on the outside? Or did he mean that the optic nerve would be actually facing outwards and because of that the person was blind? Ugh, all this riddle thinking is making my head hurt. I just needed to wave the damn fan and get the hell out of here. Maybe I could ask what backward eyes have to do with the Gods. She might be able to figure it out. And if not, perhaps Izanagi will shed some light on the subject. I just hoped he would be as kind as Susanno and Amaterasu.

A horribly familiar voice rang through my ears and sent chills down my back. I looked off into the distance and saw a jumping speck of orange and blond. I mentally sighed. I really, really, really, did NOT want to deal with him right now. Someone grasped my shoulder and I turned to see a swirling orange mask. Definitely didn't want to deal with him either.

" Sasuke. I've been looking for you since I finished your surgery. Where have you been?" How could he know it was me through my glamour? There was a puddle by my feet and I looked into it. I didn't look anywhere close to what I looked like before so how did he know? Was it my chakra or my attitude? I didn't know but what I did know was that the grip on my arm was tightening with every passing second I didn't reply.

" What does it matter to you? I owe nothing to you and am just finishing something that is important to me. Now leave me be." I said shaking him off of me. Unfortunately, in that brief exchange Naruto and that Hachibi managed to spot us. I cursed, completely running away from Madara. I could feel his anger radiating off his body but I didn't even look back. It was bad enough having two suspicious Jinchuurikis after you, but now I got his royal ass pain Uchiha all mad at me.

" SASUKE!" I heard Naruto's voice call. SHIT! How the fuck did he figure out it was me? Before I could blink I saw a yellow flash and Naruto was standing in front of me blocking my way. I cursed and tried to maneuver my way around him, only to find that his movement were impossible to track because of his speed. " Sasuke, I've finally found you when I wasn't even looking. How ironic."

" Wow, I'm surprised you know the meaning of that word Dobe."

" WHAT? DAMN TEME! I'M SMART!"

" Hn. Really? That's why you flunked out of the academy, you loser."

" TEME!" Oh yeah like screaming out his pet name for me was really going to hurt my feelings or something. Hn, no way. Naruto could scream all he wanted, it wouldn't convince me to come back with him. Besides, I have more important things to worry about.

" If you're finished Dobe, I have more important matters to attend to." I turned curtly on my heel and started to walk away from him but he just blocked my path. Okay that was really starting to get annoying. Like I will seriously Chidori his ass just to stun him and get away. The other Jinchuuriki came running up behind Naruto and he started laying down a beat. Oh gods, not again. Why did I have to deal with his damn rapping again?

" Hey Uchiha, don't be a little bitch! Just look around and examine the sitch-i-ation! We all now who you are, and that you may be a fallen star. But round here no one cares about your self righteous airs! Can't you see, that the lil Kyuubi cares about you. You Fo! So go back home and be in the zone. No more Akatsuki, no more fighting, now is the time for reuniting with your friends. Yeah. Mm, that's hot."

" I think I just suffered a brain anuerysm." I muttered, feeling more stupid from having listened to that damn rap. Gods, why did he think he could rap? WHY! He totally blows! UGH!

" What's an anuerysm?" Naruto asked looking genuinely confused. I let out a sigh and just shook my head. I needed something to distract them...Wait, I knew exactly what to do. I pulled my glamour off, didn't really need it since everyone and their grandma knew who I was. I let my eyes bleed Sharingan and from my left eye I summoned the black flames of Amaterasu.

" Amaterasu! Help me!" And just like that the flames split open and her hand jutted from them. Naruto and the Hachibi jumped back as some back up for them arrived. I recognized Yamato and Gai, but the other two I had no idea who they were.

" Sasuke, go now. I will hold them all off until you are safe." I nodded once and took off. I thanked my lucky stars that Amaterasu loved me so much. I could never repay her for doing this for me. I entered the forest on the outskirts of the village and looked back seeing black flames covering many of the buildings. I smirked; Amaterasu was amazing. I was about to pull out the fan Lady Sayoshi gave me when I heard rustling in the bushes. I paused turning my head in the direction of the noise and was surprised to see a burst of orange hair. Juugo looked down at me with a blank expression on his face. But the curse mark started to slowly take over his body. His expression turned wild as his skin was darkened.

" Sasuke, you were supposed to help me... To stop me. But you just left Suigetsu and I to die. Who's supposed to stop me if you won't?" He asked, laughing manically. He took a swing at me and was able to catch me in the side, slicing a hole in my shirt and the force of the blow did knock me into a tree. I coughed, rolling over to the side. He just kept laughing, getting closer and closer to me. His arm grew pointed and sharp. He teased me by attacking the areas by my head. I almost wanted to scream but didn't knowing I couldn't show weakness to him.

" My, my Sasuke, such adventures you have." Madara said sitting in the tree above me. That bastard, he wasn't even trying to help me. If he wanted me with him so badly, wouldn't he at least try to save me or throw a damn kunai or something? I glared daggers at him and he just continued to lean against the tree like nothing was happening. Juugo's arm swung by my face but it was blocked by something large and shiny. I looked up to see white hair flowing in the wind. Suigetsu? Was he following me?

" Suigetsu, how did you know where I was?" He was pushed back slightly as he looked down at me. He just smirked at me, one of his pointed teeth sticking out from his lip.

" It's a REALLY long story." Suigetsu muttered as he pushed Juugo back. The crazy man lost his footing for a moment as he staggered backwards. I gulped pulling the fan. I fanned it three times and before I could blink Lady Sayoshi was jumping off her feather and onto Madara's head. He fell out of the tree and landed flat on the ground. He got to his feet and brushed himself off. I could tell he was glaring at her. She glared back.

" Long time no see." She said catching the feather between her fingers. Satoshi had jumped down next to her...But he was facing the wrong way. He just calmly stood there, backwards and I was so tempted to grab him by the shoulders and turn him around. But Lady Sayoshi beat me to it. " Uh, Satoshi."

" Yes, your holiness."

" Turn around, you idiot. You're embarrassing me in front of an evil man."

" Well excuse me! Last time I checked I couldn't see so my point of origin is off." He said turning around to face Madara. He was pouting as Lady Sayoshi grabbed another fan from the pouch she kept under robe. It was strapped against her thigh and I had a horrible mental scenario that she would try to flash Madara to stun him. Seemed like something she would do if she was desperate, though Satoshi would probably be mad...Not that he would see it.

" SASUKE!" I turned from Lady Sayoshi to see Naruto running up with that small group of people. My eye twitched with annoyance as Naruto came up to me. He grabbed my arm and tried to pull me over to his side. I pulled back and that only seemed to piss him off even more. But what I wasn't expecting was Suigetsu to come barreling in. It's like he completely forgot about Juugo and the threat he posed to me. Gods, he was such an idiot.

" OH GODS! IT'S THE KYUUBI JINCHUURIKI! KYAAA! COME HERE BOY!" Lady Sayoshi started to swoon but only more so when the Hachibi came up as well. She let out a squeal of delight, jumping up and down. Madara attacked her and she just went about everything normally, like she wasn't some crazy fangirl. Suigetsu's arm, gripping Naruto's brought my attention to the people in front of me.

" Who the fuck are you and why do you think you have an entitlement to touch my Sasuke?" Oh my gods, he was going to embarrass me wasn't he? I started to bury my face in my hands and shake it. No. This could not be happening. Please tell me this wasn't happening. I looked up from my hands in time to see Lady Sayoshi land a well deserved punch in Madara's mask. It cracked in half, making him stumble backwards with his arms protecting him. He ran into a tree behind him and let his arm slip down slightly to show his Sharingan. But I couldn't pay much attention to that since the two idiots next to me were screaming at the top of their lungs at each other.

" FUCK YOU! I'M TAKING SASUKE HOME AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO STOP ME!" Naruto yelled, shoving Suigetsu. Said watery nin started to get flustered with rage and punched Naruto in the stomach.

" Oh, oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were some kind of bad ass who could take a punch, not some pussy wimp bitch who can't do anything!" He said walking around Naruto. I was seriously about to kill them both. They were so embarrassing and made me want to just crawl into a hole and die! Lady Sayoshi tapped me on the arm and I got onto the feather. We started to lift up off the ground and I grabbed the back of Suigetsu shirt, pulling him up with us. Naruto saw us leaving and jumped up and onto the feather. We lowered in altitude because of the added weight and I attempted to kick him off but he just grabbed my foot, pulling me towards him. Lady Sayoshi grabbed his arm, looking apologetically before she squeezed, making him gasp and let me go. She shoved him with all her might and he flew back and off the feather.

" Forgive me fox boy! I'll make it up to you next time! I promise!" She yelled looking over the edge of the feather. Suigetsu cuddled up closer to me, wrapping his arms possessively around one of mine. I sighed.

" So...Who the fuck was that guy Sasuke and why haven't you told me about him?" I rolled my eyes and looked off of the feather. Maybe if I jumped from this high it would kill Suigetsu and only horribly injure myself when I landed on him. A man can dream...A man can dream.

**~Uchihacest~**

**HURRAY! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and Susanno! cause i liked him :D but it does make you wonder about what he's talking about when he refers to eyes and them being backwards huh?**

**Itachi: It is weird...I don't understand it.  
Me: Well...I do. So ha! I win. And trust me, you'll find out eventually cause I had to do some serious research to find out if my theory was correct. It was of course but research is still helpful!  
Itachi: Indeed...Aren't you supposed to be reading Huck Finn right now?  
Me: -Grabs the accursed book- YEAH YEAH! This was Hitoko-sama.  
**


	6. Body Building Clay

**Sorry for the really long wait...with school and projects and living I've been hella busy and now I gotta worry about the fricken red button. So, you know, life is hard. But not as hard as Sasuke's life. Memory regular PV, rest is Sasuke's!**

_Sasuke watched in awe as Itachi jumped up into the air and flung multiple shuriken. Some would hit each other, making them fly in all directions. But no matter what the end result was that Itachi flawlessly hit every bull's eye without even a centimeter diversion to any one direction. The younger Uchiha jolted up from his spot behind a rock and ran over to his brother. His cat-like grace insured that he would land on his feet before even jumping. Itachi turned, smirk firmly planted, and he jabbed Sasuke in the forehead before the younger could stop himself. He rubbed the spot on his forehead as Itachi started to walk away from him._

_" You know, training usually consists of more that just demonstration." Sasuke complained as he pouted. The older turned back around to smirk at his little brother. He walked back and mused up those raven spikes that he had come to adore and smiled a little at the pout that seemed to follow any teasing. _

_" Oh really? I supposed that you've become the expert in such matters then?" The younger looked slightly taken aback. He blushed and looked away from Itachi but his attention was instantly pulled back when he heard Itachi violently coughing. Sasuke looked at the spray that managed to get around the older's hand, it seemed to have a red tint to it. Was Itachi bleeding? Sasuke stared at his mouth, hands, and exposed skin. There were no signs of blood nor of injury. Sasuke shrugged off his suspicions and returned his attention back to Itachi's words. " Uh, I must be coming down with that flu. It's been going around the village and a couple of my squad members have been out sick as well." _

_Itachi quickly wiped the back of his hand on his black shirt. Sasuke frowned. If there had been blood on Itachi's hand it would have shown up on the fabric. But since he was wearing black, he wouldn't be able to tell. But now that it was put out in the open, his brother had seemed different these past few days. He seemed more pale and not the good kind. There were also slight dark rings under his eyes that seemed to shadow and block out the fire that seemed to dance inside them. What made Sasuke think he saw blood was beyond him.  
_

_' I must be crazy.' Sasuke thought shaking his head slightly. Itachi cleared his throat a little and started to walk away. The younger snapped out of his stupor and started to follow after him, much like a puppy.  
_

_**~UCHIHACEST~**  
_

Why I had grabbed Suigetsu was beyond me. All he does is pester and annoy me to the point where I want to jump off and cliff and end it all. But, admittedly, it was nice having someone other that Lady Sayoshi and Satoshi to talk to...Even though Suigetsu can't seem get his mind outta the gutter long enough for us to have a real, meaningful conversation. Oh well, this was my mistake and I had to deal with it. Even though this is all very ironic, having this inner monologue with myself as we're making out. Stupid hypocritical mind. He ran his tongue fully against my bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth, rolling it softly between his teeth. I gasped a little, opening my mouth enough for Suigetsu to slip his tongue in. We brushed our appendages together, competing in the difficult dance of seduction. He pressed me down against my bed, resting his hands on either side of my head as I wrapped my arms around his neck. One of his hands moved into my hair, scratching gently against my scalp. I shivered under him and he groaned into our kiss before pulling back and away from me. He pulled my shirt open and started to kiss down my neck. He reached the top of my torso and swirled his tongue around my nipple. I jerked back and he chuckled.

" It's weird." He said between kisses and licks down my chest. " That you're so sensitive in these places. You're full of surprises Sasuke."

" Hn. To some people I guess I am full of surprises, but to others I'm predictable." Suigetsu looked up from my bellybutton and shrugged. He fumbled with the button of my pants and with the zipper. But before I could criticize his desperation, he had removed my pants. He stared at me for a moment. " Seems like I cease to amaze you."

" Pfft, not my fault you're much more naughty than you let on." Suigetsu argued. I rolled my eyes at him as he focused his attention elsewhere. He grabbed the shaft, stroking it as softly as he could manage before sucking in the tip. I let out a hiss, arching up a slight bit, shoving more down his throat. He grated his teeth against the under side of my cock and I had bite down on my lip. It was times like this I was glad Lady Sayoshi wasn't one of those people who assumed a special position in your life even though you barely new them...Those people who think they have a right to tell you how to live your life...Naruto...She was nothing like that, which was good since she wouldn't just randomly enter my room and try to talk me about my decisions or pry at me for my reasoning. It was a great change from what I'm used to.

" Sasuke...I want you." No...really? I couldn't tell from the whole making out and sucking my dick. I rolled my eyes at him and he kissed my balls, looking up at me, lust glittering in his eyes.

" If you want it so bad, hurry up." Suigetsu nodded, shoving three fingers into my mouth. He sucked more of me into his mouth, trying his hardest to bring me to climax. I licked around his fingers, my tongue swirling around coating his digit with my saliva. I nibbled at the tips of his fingers signaling I was ready. He pulled the fingers out with a pop and started to tap them down my torso. When he reached my ass I could tell he was excited like a little kid with a piece of candy. He pushed the first finger in...and that's when there was a knock at the door, followed by the all too familiar twisting of the knob. And before I could yell out that we were busy, Lady Sayoshi walked in. She looked at us for a brief moment before letting out a horrified scream.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

" WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? SASUKE GAVE NO CONFIRMATION TO COME IN!" Suigetsu yelled back. I just calmly laid there, trying to make myself explode. If I exploded I wouldn't have to deal with stupid people and horrible situations like this.

" Lady Sayoshi? What's all the yelling about?" Satoshi asked walking up behind her. She tensed and so did I, much to my surprise. She screamed again when he put his hand on her shoulder. She jerked around, shoving him as hard as humanly...or more like spiritually possible since now I know she wasn't a human. Satoshi went flying. I couldn't see but I heard when his back smacked harshly into the wall. " WHAT THE FUCK! WHY DID YOU SHOVE ME?"

" Uhhh...Anyway Sasuke, I have another assignment for you."

" DON'T YOU AVOID MY QUESTIONS WOMAN!" Lady Sayoshi spun around, slamming my door with the sheer force of the wind she created. A harsh gust blew in as all went quiet for a moment. But then I heard the semi-female screams of Satoshi as Lady Sayoshi went to go beat him or something. I couldn't really tell through all the screaming and crashing of things.

" HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT ME!" I rolled my eyes and looked down when Suigetsu rubbed my entrance with the tips with his fingers. I raised an eyebrow at him and his bottom lip shook in a pout.

" Please?" I kicked him in the face, knocking him off my bed. I reached over the side and pulled on my pants. He whimpered as I passed by him. He latched onto my leg and he begged me while I dragged him along.

_**~Uchihacest~**_

" Sasuke I have another mission for you." Lady Sayoshi said as we started dinner. She had the beginnings of a black eye, which I considered lucky compared to how Satoshi got off. He was covered in bruises and bandages, some browning with the remnants of blood. She had pushed him into the glass table in the living room. She had cleaned the remains of the battle up but I could tell Satoshi was feeling it...I believe one of his arms was broken since he was holding his chop sticks with a different hand. I never really knew Lady Sayoshi took being disrespected so seriously. But then again I really didn't know much about her besides her past. I took a bite of a pickled vegetable, not really paying attention to the food. " Now this mission won't necessarily be that hard, nor will it be as dangerous as your previous adventures."

Adventures she says. More like life endangering conquests filled with misery, self-doubt, and not to mention a high chance of being killed or captured. Ugh, not like this was new to me or anything. When I lived with Orochimaru, it was the same only I had to watch out for powerful men who had a thing for younger children and teens. Not that I was attacked or anything. I managed to stay clear of creepy child molesters as much as I possibly could. " What is it this time?"

" There is a man, his name is Daisuke. He, like Satoshi, has amazing powers over the earth. The only difference really is Daisuke doesn't really deal with Earth so much as he does clay. It's his specialty." She paused setting down her chop sticks. " He is a very stubborn man, and also very tricky. He has many demons roaming around his mountain as protection. Once you've passed through his maze of demons, then comes the hard part. Reasoning with the damn fool. His clay is what I need to make the bulk of Itachi's body. A shell for his soul if you will..."

There was a silence between all of us. I knew there was going to be a lot of awkward conversation between Suigetsu and I later. Satoshi placed his chop sticks down and looked over at me...well kinda of looked at me, more like turned his head in my general direction.

" Sasuke I'll come with you. It'll be easier with me helping you." He said, his bangs swaying out and in front of his eyes. " Besides you never know how earthen demons will act. I'd be the perfect defense."

" Normally I would say to do it yourself, or that Suigetsu would be enough, however, Satoshi's right." Lady Sayoshi said resting her chin on her hands. " Daisuke's forces are unpredictable, plus there are rumors going around the spirit world that he's employed more than just your average demons. I'll give you this piece of advice...Your eyes will lie in the presence of what your heart desires."

She stood up and Satoshi did as well. " I'd suggest you get a good night's rest Sasuke...you too Suigetsu. If you need anything, I'll be patching up Satoshi so he'll be ready to fight with you tomorrow." They both walked away from us, leaving Suigetsu and I in an awkward silence. I continued to eat, not really tasting anything. Suigetsu was looking at me, a strange emotion written on his face. He got up and sat down right next to me.

" When were you going to tell me that you're trying to resurrect Itachi?"

" It wasn't any of your business. Besides you shouldn't become too tangled in my affairs." He put his hand on top of mine, making me set down what I was eating. I looked at him, his eyes glistened with concern. " Suigetsu, I suggest that you give up on me. It would be better for you if you left now. I made a mistake when I brought you here."

" You can't just cut me out of your life Sasuke, I'm not someone you can easily toss aside." He grabbed my hand harshly, making me look up into his eyes. There was anger and hints of what I could label jealousy. I grabbed his wrist with my other hand, applying almost enough pressure to snap it. Water dripped down before bursting. I got up and quickly walked out of the room. " Sasuke! SASUKE!"

_**~Uchihcest~**_

Lady Sayoshi woke me that morning, to my surprise. Usually, she let me sleep as long as I wanted but today she had woke me by stroking my hair and even though it made me relax almost completely, it had also stirred me from partial sleep. I looked up at her but let my eyes drift over to the other side of my bed. Suigetsu wasn't there. He'd taken my advice and left. Good, I wouldn't have to worry about him anymore. " Satoshi is ready to leave Sasuke, get up and be ready in ten minutes. We'll be leaving shortly."

I rolled over and out of bed as Lady Sayoshi walked out of my room. I stepped inside the bathroom, turning on the sink. I splashed cold water onto my face and neck, speeding up the awakening process. I took a deep breath before stepping out and into my room. I grabbed my shirt, pulling it over my head as I walked out. Satoshi was sitting on the feather with Lady Sayoshi. She smiled at me as I took a seat. We rose in the air, the cold wind whipped through my damp hair and stuck to my face. But suddenly, it was flying free in the wind, like the water had been sucked out of it...I looked next to me and there was Suigetsu. He smirked at me a little bit.

" I told you that I wasn't someone you could easily cast aside."

" You were hiding in the water in my sink?"

" Yes, yes I was. I knew you liked to splash water on your face when you first woke up, so I infiltrated your sink and hid, waiting for the perfect time to strike." At that point I considered pushing him off the feather so he would get the point, but knowing him, he'd still follow us. I glared at him as he swung his arm around my neck. " Don't worry Sasuke, I won't let you face all of these challenges alone."

" And here I thought we were lucky enough to get rid of you." Satoshi said with a quirk of the lips. Lady Sayoshi smirked a little as Suigetsu mumbled something under his breath. They both laughed and he tightened his grip on me.

" As long as I live, I'll be at Sasuke's side. I won't be gotten rid of." Lady Sayoshi looked back at him.

" Oh? And have you thought about what Sasuke wants? Him spurring your affections could be saving you years of heartache and regret. Yet, you ignore the signs."

" Signs? Signs of what?" The three of us sat silently as Suigetsu's question went unanswered.

" Lady Sayoshi there was something I meant to ask you about..." She perked up a little and nodded for me to continue. " When I spoke with Tsukiyomi, he said that I was in grave danger. And when I spoke to Susanoo, he said the person had backwards eyes and it something to do with how he was created. Do you know what he could have meant?"

" Backwards eyes? Give me some time and maybe I can figure something out...That's very strange. Can you think of anything Satoshi?" She said as her eyes narrowed in thought. He shrugged. She rested her chin on her hand and looked out into the forest. Abruptly the trees stopped as we neared a mountain that was much larger that the one Lady Sayoshi and Satoshi lived on.

We landed a couple inches above the ground and three of us got off. Satoshi bowed to Lady Sayoshi and she rubbed his cheek with her thumb. I felt a sharp pain ricochet through my chest and I tried my hardest not to think of how Itachi would stroke my face before he would depart on a mission. I looked away as Satoshi walked to us. Lady Sayoshi flew away leaving us alone on the side of this mountain.

" Come on, we want to cover as much ground as possible before nightfall. Though, I doubt we'll be here that long. Daisuke might come to us..." Satoshi said walking ahead of us. He ducked under the branches of a dipping willow tree as Suigetsu and I started to follow after him. I felt a strange force at my chest when I ducked under the leaves of the willow, it was like I was passing through a barrier. I started to cough and I didn't understand why. The tree bathed the lush green grass in a dim light. The sun shone through the leaves, making the sky seem to sparkle. Satoshi put his hands over my eyes. " I assume you don't know why this place is so hazardous to you. You haven't been given the sight so you can't see what is really happening. A few moments ago you passed through a barrier of glamor. It tricks humans into seeing something that's untrue. But since I can't see, it doesn't affect me."

He pulled at the air around my eyes and I felt like a weight had been lifted off my chest. When I opened my eyes again I gasped. It wasn't anything like I expected. The sky was a dark red, the sun had turned completely black in the sky. There were thick clouds of smoke that seemed to rise from vents in the ground. The tree was completely dead, the remaining leaves were dried and withered. One fell to the ground and burst into flames. My eyes widened with shock. I looked back at Satoshi and he was blankly staring in the direction of Suigetsu. " Should I pull the glamor out of his eyes as well, or let him roam into mischief?"

" If we let him wander into mischief it'll use up time we don't have." He nodded and walked over to him, pulling the glamor off. He blinked wildly and rubbed his eyes.

" Whoa..." Satoshi tapped his foot on the ground, pausing after a couple seconds and looked toward a mound of dirt. He slammed his foot to the ground, digging his heel into the dirt. He pushed his hands together before lifting them up. A small scream made me do a double take as a creature was hurled in the air and dropped suddenly at our feet. It looked like...well, to be frank, it was a rock with a face. It rolled over so it was looking up at us. It squealed and tried to roll away but Satoshi just lifted it up off the ground. The thing tried to spit on him so he dropped it. The saliva landed by my foot and turned the small area into rock. Well, that's great.

" This is a tantanbo." Satoshi said as it struggled to roll away. " Nasty little pests really. Their saliva can turn anything it touches into stone, so watch out for that. They can also spit a good distance but are really quite stupid."

" Hey! Put me down you damn human!" Satoshi shook his head.

" Take another smell." It did and seemed to almost bow in respect.

" Ah, forgive my mistake young master. Does Daisuke know that you'll be visiting today?"

" No. And don't go blabbering to him about it either. Tell all of them that Daisuke is not to know I'm on the mountain. Do you understand me, demon?" It swallowed as Satoshi dropped it on the ground. It rolled away, looking back at us a few times before it disappeared out of sight. " Come on you two. We won't be bothered too much on this trip."

We followed behind him in awkward silence. So many questions were just raised...What did that demon mean by 'young master'? Was Satoshi related to Daisuke? Is that the reason he wanted to come? Was there unfinished business between them? Suigetsu stared at Satoshi with a contemplative look on his face. I could tell the same questions were racing through his mind as well.

" I guess this should be question and answer time huh?" He said, without a hint of emotion in his tone. " Well, ask away. I have nothing to hide from you."

" Are you and Daisuke related?"

" Yes and no. He's my other half, my wicked half. So he's like my brother but more like me in a different form. I assume Susanoo told you about my past and the fate of Lady Sayoshi?" I nodded and he licked his lips. " Well after I was brought back to the physical world there was an immediate response to a very obvious shift in my personality. I had turned cruel, cold, and full of hate. I spurned Lady Sayoshi even though she risked her life to save me. Well Susanoo was angry and so he bound me to a pole and struck me with his sword, tearing the undesired evil I had acquired from Yomi, out. The evil turned into a living being, someone I could call a brother without actually being related by blood. He wanted to be with me, but Susanoo banished him to this mountain. Much to my surprise that didn't make him angrier with me, but Lady Sayoshi. He attacked her a couple times so we stopped coming to see him. It's been about fifty years since I last set foot here...And I don't plan on doing it again any time soon."

" Why? He's your brother...kinda. Shouldn't you want to see him?" Suigetsu asked.

" He's not quite right, let's just leave it at that." I decided that we should stop there...I might learn a couple things I really didn't want to know. I shook my head a little with a frown. This is never how I pictured Satoshi and Lady Sayoshi's lives to be like. I mean okay I expected like one or two big secrets but not like a crazy ass past that is riddled with misery and mystery. " Both of you stop breathing."

Suigetsu, being the idiot he is, was about to open his mouth and say something but I slapped a hand over it and plugged his nose. I pressed him against me and he seemed to relax. But then we both tensed when we saw why Satoshi made of both pause. A half human, half millipede serpent thing came slithering over the side of the mountain. Its long black hair, covered up its face, making the striking yellow of its eyes stand out. It lifted its head up, neon green venom poured out of the pincers on its mouth. Yellow eyes darted around us but never landed completely. Satoshi made a rock and tossed it off the side of the mountain. The millipede let out a ear piercing scream before diving after the rock. I took my hand off Suigetsu's mouth and took a breath. Satoshi made a motion to follow him quickly and we started to run after him. Not a few minutes later did that demon crawl back over the side. Satoshi cursed and whipped his arms in the air. Pillars of rock and earth shot up behind us. The demon cried out as it was smashed to the ground by one. It squirmed under the weight and eventually pulled the top half of its body free. I shuddered as the black blood of the millipede spilled out behind it. The flesh was pulsing and much to my surprise, the entire back end regrew. Satoshi stopped, hiding us behind his back.

" Human! I knew I smelled the sweet flesh of humans! Come here my little meals, it will be quick for you." The voice was screechy and high pitched, like it was screaming. " Flesh! Give me just a small bite of your flesh!"

" Earth Style: Six Pillar Sealing Technique." Satoshi's hands blurred with signs. Even if I had my Sharingan in play, I doubt I would have seen them all. Six pillars of earth pierced the millipede, blood dripped down and started to write out the seals. The millipede started to writhe and scream when the earth lifted out of the ground and swirled into itself before slamming down into the dirt. Three large black concentric circles with a spiral in the middle was all that was left of the millipede.

" I thought I felt your chakra here." A man called. I looked up to the ledge, a man with dark blue hair jumped down. His fiery green eyes shone brightly from under his bangs. They swooped perfectly from his left eyebrow and down along his right cheekbone. The black robe he wore hung loosely on his frame and showed his right shoulder. There was a strange pale scar that stretched from his shoulder to the middle of his chest. It made me wonder if...Satoshi shared the same mark. The wind blew through the silence I could see why he covered his face with hair. There was a long scar running through his right eyebrow to his cheek. It was obvious that his right eye was blind because of it. " Hello Satoshi. Where that woman you always bring along."

" Hello Daisuke...Lady Sayoshi isn't here with us. We have a favor to ask of you."

" Straight to business as usual. How predictable and boring you are..." He said pacing around Satoshi. " What may I do for you?"

" We need clay, that's right your body building clay. We need enough to make a man who stands around his height, a couple inches taller would be preferable." Satoshi nodded his head back towards me and I froze when I felt his eyes on me. It was like he was undressing me with his cold stare. He put a finger to his lips and tapped it a couple times. Satoshi backed up a little so he was standing directly in front of me.

" What's in it for me?" He stopped moving and rocked back on his heels. " Perhaps you can solve a pest problem for me. There's a Noppera-bo wandering around in the woods next to my cottage. She's quite annoying. Bring me her head and I'll give you all the clay you want."

" But a Noppera-bo is completely harmless!" Suigetsu leaned over to me.

" What's a Noppera-bo?" He whispered into my ear. I shrugged. How was I supposed to know? I just recently found out that there are Gods, like for a fact! I have no idea what all demons are called.

" Fine, we'll do it. Come on you two, we're going demon slaying." Satoshi said with a determined yet slightly sarcastic tone. Daisuke smirked a little before waving us off.

_**~Uchihacest~**_

" I should give you the low down huh?" We both nodded. The forest wasn't much of a forest. It was more like dead trees with swooping limbs that looked like hands about to snatch away your soul. The ones that did have leaves seemed to be the most frightening of all. Eyes appeared on more than a few of them and their branches aimed for dangerous places. Satoshi explained that those were Jubokko, or more simply put, a vampire tree. I hated everything that was on this mountain. " Okay so we're looking for a Noppera-bo, which in simple terms is, a faceless woman. Usually, they tell of upcoming misfortune and never really do anything themselves, besides give a good scare. But you two need to be careful, since well, you both can see. Noppera-bo pick up on emotion and will shift form to get you to come closer. Blindly following her could cause your death."

I turned away from Satoshi, just for a brief second and...I couldn't believe it. He was standing right there. Black hair, loose from the pony tail. Pale skin that shone like the rays of the moon, charcoal black eyes that could fade into crimson at any moment. His petite frame was covered in a white robe, it dipped over his left shoulder. " Itachi..."

Satoshi grabbed my shoulder but I shrugged him off. He...he was right there. He was waiting for me. I didn't need to do this stupid shit anymore cause he was lying. He was alive and he lied to me but whatever, I'll forgive him. " Sasuke, he's not real."

" Shut up. Itachi's been lying to us but I forgive him because he's alive."

" Sasuke, Sato-" I cut Suigetsu off before he could go any further.

" ITACHI!" I ran off and he tilted his head to the side before opening his arms. And I would have made it to his arms if I had remembered to watch out for the Jubokko...One of them snatched me up off the ground, its sharp needle-like branches digging into the veins on my arms and legs. It pulled me in close and I could hear the blood pounding in my ears slowly start to quiet itself until there was nothing but silence. My eyes rolled back into my head and started to feel really cold, like I'd be dropped into ice water.

" SASUKE!" It was Satoshi's voice calling through the haze and I felt my body start to fall. I opened up my eyes and saw the fluttering of black hair. I noticed then, it wasn't Itachi's hair. This was different, I just knew it. I moaned as the warm body that held me, pulled me in even closer. " WATCH OUT!"

Dripping. Something was dripping on my face. I reached up and felt the sting bounce through my every nerve. I touched my face and pulled back to examine what had fallen on me. It was dark red...like...blood. I looked up and there was a headless corpse holding me to its chest. I screamed as Suigetsu pulled me from the arms that were holding so tightly. The head fell at my feet and revealed that there was no face. The Noppera-bo saved me...Satoshi walked up to me, touching my face, feeling my pulse. But then he slapped me hard across the face.

" WHAT DID I JUST SAY! I told you...I told you to be careful." There was a hint of sadness in his voice and I looked up at him. His eyes were starting to tear up a little but he just blinked them away. Had Satoshi been genuinely worried about me? " You're lucky, that Noppera-bo felt how much you loved Itachi and acted out of love to save you, even though it wasn't really him. And because of its sacrifice we were also able to obtain the head. Come on, we need to get back to Daisuke and complete this task."

_**~Uchihacest~**_

" Good job. I almost thought you were going to wuss out because of the whole, 'its harmless' thing. Glad to see you're capable of being cold." Daisuke shook his blue hair out of his eyes before tossing the head away. He unbuckled a pouch on his hip and handed it to Satoshi. " There you go. Thanks for visiting, you should do it again some time."

" Don't count on it." And with that I waved the fan three times. Lady Sayoshi appeared almost instantly. We wasted no time in jumping onto the feather and flying away. The sooner I got away from that damn mountain, the better. " Hisoka, Sasuke was bitten by a Jubokko. He needs something to help replace the blood that was drained. He looks really sick."

" Indeed." It was weird hearing Satoshi called Lady Sayoshi by her real name. I mean, they were in love right? So why did he call her that all the time? Uh, my brain's too fuzzy to get them. They're far too complicated for stupid brain. She reached into a pouch that was resting on her hip and she pulled out a purple bottle, when she pulled the top off, red steam lifted out. I couldn't smell anything but I still didn't want to drink it. Lady Sayoshi handed the bottle to Satoshi before pulling out something else and dropping it in. " Here Sasuke, you'll feel better when you wake up."

Before I could say anything the liquid was being poured down my throat. It made it burn with thirst and Satoshi followed up the liquid with a whole bottle of water. I felt so dehydrated and...

_**~Uchihacest~**_

**And that's where I'm stopping. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Naruto: Wait, why am I here?  
Me: That's a good question...Guards.  
Naruto: You got guards? Since when...-looks back at hand on shoulder-  
Guard 1: Please come this way sir, we don't want any trouble.  
Naruto: Oh you're good...This was Hitoko-Sama.  
**


	7. Hallucinations In the Dark

**Okay so I've been skipping around a bit since this is one of my major priorities right now...so consider yourself lucky if you like this fic. Sasuke's PV. Memory is regular...or maybe this time the memory will be a dream! :O  
**

**~Uchihacest!~**

_" Itachi...Itachi-nii...wake up..." Sasuke got closer to his sleeping brother's form. His face scrunched up with disapproval and he pulled the blanket up and over his head. Sasuke would have laughed at his brother's childish behavior if a loud crash didn't make him whimper with terror. Itachi was awake enough to hear the roaring of thunder and then slowly started to comprehend why Sasuke had woke him up at that ungodly hour of the night. Itachi let out a small sigh and rolled over, making room in his bed for Sasuke. The younger Uchiha's face lit up with delight as he jumped into bed with his brother. The older Uchiha wrapped his arm around Sasuke's small frame and pulled him close to his body. The younger was surprisingly warm and soft. Itachi found himself snuggling closer to the small body and breathing in that sweet scent he had come to love. Sasuke smiled happily as he cuddled against Itachi's chest but couldn't get that comfortable since something was pressing into his thigh. Sasuke reached down and grabbed Itachi's heated flesh. The older bit back a cry of ecstasy as Sasuke continued to grab and pull at the clothed flesh. After a few moments Sasuke started to realize what it was. He remembered the time he sucked on it and white stuff came out. He wondered why this plagued his brother so much. It was there whenever they got close or kissed! " What is it Itachi? I want to know how to make it go away forever!"_

_" Well I'm afraid that's not possible Sasuke. That's my penis and currently its erect. Do you remember this talk from that other time?" Sasuke nodded a couple times. " Good then you know that I can't exactly get rid of it without a bit of assistance. Would you help me again, Sasuke? Big brother really needs this..."_

_The needy, lust in Itachi's voice made Sasuke feel strange. There was a hot sensation in the pit of Sasuke's stomach that definitely wasn't anything he'd ever felt before. He felt a sort of tickle spread lower into his groin, it was like hot blood was rushing there for some reason. Itachi leaned over and gave Sasuke a small peck on the lips before pulling him into a better position below him. He pinned the smaller boy beneath him and Sasuke felt more and more heat traveling lower. He lifted his head up and Itachi lowered his, making his lips brush Sasuke's only for a brief moment. He moved lower, lining Sasuke's neck with kisses and small nips that would disappear by the end of the next day. He couldn't really leave any kind of bruises or love bite since his father or mother was bound to notice. Well their mother would..._

_Itachi pushed those thoughts aside. He had a naughty brother to attend too. He fingered the loose fabric of Sasuke's nightshirt and quickly pulled it up and over him head. He tossed it next to his bed with a smirk of approval. Sasuke felt very exposed and vulnerable. He tried to cover himself up but Itachi pulled his arms off and pinned them above the younger's head with one hand. The other roamed freely, touching the creamy skin of Sasuke's chest. Itachi smirked a little to himself as he twirled a finger around the pink nipple. Sasuke shuddered with pleasure and he felt his pants becoming uncomfortably tight. He let out a pitiful whimper and Itachi looked lower where Sasuke was bucking his hips up into his stomach. Itachi smirked a little, his brother was aroused as well. _

_" Sasuke, does it feel good when I do this?" Itachi's tongue trailed down Sasuke's naval, dipping into the small belly-button. He swirled it above the hem of the boy's night pants and he squirmed underneath Itachi's skilled touches._

_" Itachi!" There was a higher pitch in Sasuke's usually calmed voice. Itachi knew it was from the pleasure coursing through his veins but he knew Sasuke wouldn't understand why his body was reacting that way. The older Uchiha mentally debated telling his brother about the situation at hand but decided against it since it would probably confuse him even further. " Itachi-nii, touch me more."_

_The older Uchiha couldn't decided if he liked the invitation or should flatly reject it. He could easily take advantage of Sasuke's innocence and receive a good amount of satisfaction for himself, but he didn't want to use his brother in such a manor. Itachi felt his erection ache with need and Sasuke did want him to touch more of him. Morally, Itachi was stuck. _

_He glanced down at Sasuke and the sight went straight to his groin. Sasuke's eyes were glazed and glassy with lust, there were distractingly red marks on his neck from Itachi's nips. The creamy expanse of chest was begging for a good lick and Itachi's heart was thudding loudly in his ears. He really didn't know what to do..._

_" Itachi-nii, I want more." Okay, that argument was over. Itachi leaned down and grabbed the soft material covering his brother's erection. He pulled all of it away and tossed it aside, much like he had done with the shirt. It was small, Itachi knew it would be, Sasuke's body hadn't hit puberty yet. He stroked it gently, making the younger mewl and let out hot groans of pleasure. The older almost clamped his hand down on his brother's mouth, he was being so loud. There was a bang on the wall and Itachi's heart nearly stopped._

_" Itachi! Go check on your brother, I think he's having a nightmare." Their father's voice called. Itachi let out a sigh of relief before replying._

_" Alright father! I will." There was a brief shuffling before complete and utter silence. Sasuke looked up confused, he really didn't understand the severity of what just happened. Itachi knew his erection had deflated, and so had Sasuke's. He leaned over his little brother and grabbed his clothes. " Put your clothes back on. We're going to bed."_

_" But Itachi-nii...I was having fun!" _

_" And I was too Sasuke, but you were too loud and woke father. Another time." Sasuke rolled over and away from Itachi, a firm pout on his lips. The older Uchiha rolled his eyes and pulled the small boy against his chest. _

_" I love you Sasuke." Sasuke blinked for a moment. Now that did not sound like Itachi. Not at all. The younger Uchiha tried to roll over but found himself encased in the powerful grip of his brother. _

_" Itachi...Let me go." The older didn't comply, in fact he didn't seem to be responding at all. Sasuke turned and looked up at his brother. He seemed to be frozen in place. Sasuke pushed on his arms and eventually they fell open. Itachi remained unmoved as the younger got to his feet. He walked over and poked the solid body of his brother. Itachi's skin felt warm still, even though he seemed frozen to the spot. Sasuke caught his reflection briefly in the mirror and did a double take. He was his correct age, which meant he was dreaming. Sasuke nodded a little, usually when he realized he was dreaming it would end. The dream didn't end. Sasuke licked his lips nervously. Why was he stuck? _

_**' I'm dreaming...I'm dreaming...WAKE UP SASUKE! COME ON! WAKE UP! THIS ISN'T REAL AND FRANKLY IF THERE IS NO SEX HAPPENING ITS QUITE BORING SO GET UP!'** _

_Sasuke shut his eyes and opened them again. He wasn't in the same room anymore, he was in Lady Sayoshi's living room. It was the same as it usually was, bamboo floor, scrolls with ancient words and picture drawn on them, and that annoyingly small table with a lattice work in the middle. The small pond like fountain was still sitting in the corner of the room and the bamboo pipe was still clanking as it normally did. But what was different was the long trails of blood lead from the front door to the kitchen. Sasuke hesitantly stepped forward following the trail. He was nervous, his hands were shaking as he entered. Itachi was standing next to the sink, his hands were soaked with blood and so was his usually spotless Akatsuki cloak. Drops of blood landed on the floor around him. His eyes shifted from the sink to the entryway. Sasuke immediately ducked around the corner, covering his own mouth like it would actually do something. He stomped out of the kitchen, looking right at Sasuke but acted as though he hadn't seen him. Sasuke let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. What was going on?_

_He could hear Itachi's none to light foot falls on the hard wood. His pulse started to race as he ran away from the noise. He bolted out the front door only to see Lady Sayoshi's body slumped over another. The younger Uchiha instantly stopped in his tracks when he heard the desperate sobs. He slowly inched forward until he was standing next to her. The ground around her was stained red with blood, large pools of it. Sasuke looked over and saw her two headed dog had been not only gutted, but its heads had been stuffed inside. He reached down and placed a hand on her shoulder. She instantly tensed, her hands dropping away from her face. _

_" It's all your fault Sasuke." She said with no tone. It sounded as though she was indifferent even though she was crying no more than a second ago. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. She didn't turn to look at him, she just continued to sit in the pool of blood. " It's all your fault!"_

_" What are you talking about? I didn't do anything." That's when Lady Sayoshi turned her head. There were blacken, crusty pits where her eyes were supposed to be. There was dry blood staining her cheeks but creepily enough, she was smiling. Sasuke's heart felt like it was beating a mile a second. But seemed to beat even faster when he looked down to see what she had been crying over. Satoshi laid, completely strewn about as though he had been nothing more than a rag doll that could have its parts easily ripped off. _

_" This is all your fault Sasuke-kun." Sasuke blinked. There was bubblegum pink hair in front of him now and instead of Satoshi, there was the dobe. He was glassy eyed and his clothes were all torn up. He had no seal on his stomach and his lips were just starting to loose their tint. " This is your fault."_

_" I didn't kill Naruto." Sasuke's voice was strained in his throat._

_" No. Not you. He did." He felt a hand on his shoulder then and all the air was crammed into his lungs. The pain was threatening to bubble out of his stomach at any moment. _

_" Hello Sasuke." The younger Uchiha swallowed, hard. Slowly he started to turn around. His breath was ripped from his throat as he finally set eyes on Itachi. His body was smeared with dirt and blood. His eyes were gone now, leaving craters in his skull. Sasuke personally blamed himself for that horror. His skin was starting to sag on the sides of his face and hands. He reached out for Sasuke but he instantly flinched away. " This place...it's a little out of your way don't you agree? Have you foolishly come to find me? It's too late, I've already died. Knowing that, will you still continue to search for me? Even after my death will my corpse be useful to you? Am I still beautiful?"_

_" Itachi...I..."_

_" Stop, you must give up on me. I will be nothing but a burden to you and your life. You must return home and press the reset button on your life. You cannot continue to live like this...Chasing phantoms into oblivion."_

_" But I want you with me...I want to be with you forever." Sasuke noticed a sudden change in Itachi's appearance. He'd regained his eyes, and his skin returned to its plump, fullness. He was no longer smeared with blood nor dirt. He looked perfect, as he always did. Itachi shook his head with a small, sad smile on his lips._

_" Foolish, foolish Sasuke. You'll never learn will you? And I suppose you're too stubborn to seek out help." The older Uchiha looked away but quickly turned his attention back. " And what will you do when you bring me back? You will not live forever, where as I will. I'll be alone, do you want that for me? Or do you want to return to your previous life, free of this heart ache and sorrow that seems to follow you everywhere?"_

_" I will not fail...I will bring you back." Itachi smirked a little. _

_" Have it your way. This will not be an easy task, foolish little brother. But I do have one final question." There was a long tense pause, it made Sasuke swallow hard but it caught in his throat when Itachi appeared behind him, his hands lightly clasping his shoulders. He spun Sasuke around and looked him dead in the eye. Living corpse were the words burning into Sasuke's skull. " What will you do when you SEE me?"  
_

_**~UCHIHACEST~**  
_

" Lady Sayoshi, you need to wake him up! This delusion has been going on for days! He could be suffering mental damage or something worse! You're probably scaring him to death! I seriously meant that he needed a cure, not something to make him worse! I swear you never listen to me!" Satoshi's voice was frantic but I felt slightly reassured by it. He wasn't dead, nor was I the cause of it.

" He has to face his biggest fears head on. And this is the safest way to do it without him actually being in Yomi. That would scar and scare him worse than anything I could do with this delusion...But I know something for sure, he's not ready for Yomi. Not even close." Her voice was barely above a whisper and I could just barely make it out. She must have known I was waking. " Well, well. Sleeping beauty is finally waking up. Though, I knew a kiss from Suigetsu wouldn't wake you. If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. So Sasuke, when did you fall madly in love with me?"

" Hn. You didn't kiss me, I think I would remember the icy touch of your lips." She smirked a little at me and mussed up my hair further. It was probably a wreck and in bad need of a wash. I sat up in bed and Lady Sayoshi handed me a cup of steaming liquid, from the smell I deduced it was tea but from the previous encounter with her drugging me I wasn't quite certain anymore. " What is it?" I asked. She rolled her eyes at me and forced the cup into my hand.

" It's tea." She said with a slightly edged tone. It was obvious to me then that she was fully aware that I didn't trust her, but whatever! She had no reason to be angry with me! She drugged me after all! " I mixed herbs into it so you'll gain your strength back right away. You have another quest."

I rolled my eyes and gulped down the tea. I instantly wished I hadn't taken in so much; not only was it blisteringly hot, which I should have figured because of the steam, but it the most bitter tasting liquid I have had the displeasure of sliding down my throat. I flinched away from it and Lady Sayoshi let out a laugh. " What? A little bitter? The best medicines are always bitter." Where had I heard that before? Oh wait, I remember now...Orochimaru used to say that all the time. Why was she quoting Orochimaru? I blinked a few times and she looked confused. " Is something the matter Sasuke?"

I shook my head and finished off the tea, gagging down the final sip. She took the cup from me as Suigetsu walked into the room. Lady Sayoshi looked a bit annoyed that he came in unannounced and seemed even more so when he plopped down next to me and slightly forced me into a fierce, dominate kiss. She rolled her eyes and I could tell that she was debating tossing the cup at his head. Which I would have been all for if he wasn't so close to me.

" Come now children, you gotta get up and be ready to leave. I was assuming a hour would be sufficient, because, and don't take offense Sasuke but, you stink. " Oh I wonder who's fault that was? I rolled my eyes as she turned to leave. " Oh and by the way, you need to keep your wits about you on this one, it could be detrimental to your health if you have even the slightest lapse in judgment."

" What am I doing?"

" You're going into the nightmare realm to see Amatsu Mikaboshi. Though I would have loved to skip this quest, or just find a way around it, there is no other alternative for you." She walked through the door, Satoshi following behind her like an obedient puppy. Suigetsu snuggled closer to me for a second before letting out a snort.

" She wasn't kidding when she said you stink."

**_~Uchihacest~_**

I walked out into the living room, freshly showered and smelling just fine. I made sure I scrubbed my skin close to raw so no one could say I stink anymore. Bad enough hearing it once, but twice is just overkill. Especially when it was from someone who supposedly 'loves you'. Damn Suigetsu. Lady Sayoshi looked up from what she was reading to smile at me, but that smile turned into a frown when Suigetsu stepped out behind me. Huh, I knew he was annoying and all but there wasn't really that much of a reason to hate him. Not really, I don't think maybe. Okay who am I kidding, there was plenty of reason. He waltzed in unannounced, and instead of acting like a guest, acted as though he was entitled to everything. I mean yes, it was me who brought him here and yes, Lady Sayoshi and I had a talk about him living here and I did ask for forgiveness before he even started to bother her, so I was in the clear.

She got up from the table and Satoshi was about to do the same thing when she put a hand on his shoulder. " It would be better if I were to take them, alone." Satoshi let a small noise escape his lips as he sat back down. She gave him a brief look before motioning us to come and follow her out. We did, both giving him sparing looks as we passed by. Had they gotten into a fight or something while I was showering? And its not like I could hear the anyway since Suigetsu was banging at the door, begging me to let him in. So now I was completely left in the dark about what was happening. Lady Sayoshi pulled the feather out of her hair and flung it into the air, making it expand. We all jumped on and it went soaring into the air.

" Are you going to tell me what exactly I'm going to do? Or am I going to have to guess and probably die?" She looked back at me, with a hint of annoyance showing in her eyes. But she just flipped a smile on and made me almost back up.

" Well, I'm hoping that this will be a simple get in and get out. All you need to do is sneak into the edge of the nightmare realm, pull out a section of Mikaboshi's darkness, and well, run away." She said with a simple wave of the hand, but she instantly stopped her wrist and seemed to be stuck. Her gaze was locked with something and it was making her more and more angry by the second. I turned my head to see what she had been staring at...Now this could be a problem.

" Well, well, well, if it isn't Sasuke." Kabuto's voice rang out quite clearly and my eyes narrowed with anger. I really should have killed or like horribly maimed him when I had the chance. Out of my peripherals and saw Deidara standing next to Kabuto. Oh this is super, he must have used that unholy resurrection thing Orochimaru tried to teach me. It didn't work, and I was glad about that since when would I ever use it? Dumbass. " Madara is looking for you, you should return to him before he gets angry with you. And if you continue to refuse, I believe I can assert my authority over you and bring you back to him."

" Is that a threat or a promise?" I instantly replied. Lady Sayoshi licked her lips and started to finger a fan she kept by her side. She was waiting for the perfect time, I could tell. Suigetsu was tensed too and waiting for the moment to spring. But before any of us could react Lady Sayoshi just laughed.

" See ya, later boys." She waved the fan once and blew us in the opposite direction of them. We were traveling so fast I really thought I was going to fall off of the feather. I looked behind us and saw that they were trailing behind us, but they were only a spot in the horizon, which meant we had plenty of time to get away...If we didn't just stop on some cliff. " Okay Sasuke this is where Mikaboshi exists. Now just run quickly into the cave, grab the darkness and run out. Go, go! I don't want snake guy and dead man to try and assert their masculinity around me."

I nodded and ran down the small path. It lead to a really big, dark cave, that was surrounded by ominous fog. It totally screamed, ' Come inside and explore Sasuke, you'll make lotsa friends and have merry times.' I paused when I got to the entrance and looked around for any sign of a demon or crazy monster that could kill me without a single problem. Nope, lucky me. I walked inside, squinting instantly because of the none existent light. Here came the problem, if Mikaboshi existed in this darkness, where the hell was he? Or for that matter how was I going to take the darkness out of the cave? Stupid Lady Sayoshi with her quests that never made any sense. Wait a minute...shouldn't I just be able to grab some of this darkness and run away with it?

" You would think so but it really doesn't work like that." I spun around and there was nothing but blank space and...A mask? It started to slink closer and closer to me and I would have backed away if I didn't feel as though I was being pushed forward by the presence. " You must be Sasuke Uchiha, what powerfully tainted chakra you possess. It's almost as fowl as a demon's, I commend you on your efforts."

" Thanks?" I said with the inflection of a question. Could that be considered a compliment? I wasn't sure but for now, it was better to agree with him. An arm shot out through the haze and caressed my face in such a delicate manor I shuddered.

" What is it I can do for you?"

" I need some of your darkness, and then I'll, you know, be on my merry way." The mask's mouth bent up into a crooked kind of smile. It made my stomach lurch up into my throat, choking me a little.

" Foolish little human, you're already sucking up my darkness. I'm surprised the effects haven't been hitting you yet, but then again, you're already tainted with so much evil and darkness that I'm almost not surprised." I tried to take a breath in but they only came in gasps and ragged inhales. Something was compressing my chest. I looked around and everything was blurring together in the darkness. I needed to get out, I needed to free myself of this. I...

" Sasuke...Sasuke..." I steadied my gaze enough to see a figure walking out. It was Itachi...No! This wasn't him! I knew it this time! They couldn't trick me again! " Sasuke? Are you alright? You don't look to good, Lady Sayoshi sent me in to find you."

" No..." He raised his eyebrow at me and stuck his hand out. I shrugged away from it and he pulled back for a moment.

" No? Sasuke come on, we need to get out of here."

" NO! NO! NO! YOU'RE NOT REAL!" Before I could stop myself I let the Sharingan bleed into my eyes, the black fires of Amaterasu surrounded him. He managed to free himself and rolled onto his side, but I could tell he was injured. His leg was nothing more than a bloodied stump. I formed the necessary hand signs and charged at him. This Itachi couldn't fool me, not this time! I flipped him over and shoved my fist into his chest. The blood made the normal blue light tinge purple and I heard faint laughter behind me.

" Oh Uchiha, you've let your goals blind you. Take a good look at what you've done." My mind cleared of its haze and I looked down...It wasn't Itachi, that was for certain. It was...Suigetsu.

" Sasuke...Why? I was just coming to get you..." His entire body went slack and I shook him ever so slightly but he didn't stir, not even a little bit.

" Suigetsu? Please say something!" Mikaboshi's laughed filled and surrounded me. I fell back and landed in between Suigetsu's legs. Blood was already started to color the ground.

" Sasuke get up. He's dead now and there's nothing you can do about it. Mikaboshi tricked you and you need to accept that. Come on we need to get out of here before Kabuto and Deidara arrive! Sasuke! LISTEN TO ME!"

" I didn't mean to kill him, honestly I didn't." She looked down and me and sighed. She grabbed my arm and slung me over her shoulder. I continued to look at Suigetsu's lifeless corpse being consumed more and more by the darkness and I couldn't help but shudder each time Mikaboshi laughed.

**_~Uchihacest~_**

" I managed to separate all of the darkness Mikaboshi made you absorb while you were down there. You should start to feel much better now." She gave me a lopsided smile. She gave up when I looked away from her. " If it makes you feel better to know...I did the same thing when I had to visit Mikaboshi. I didn't kill my lover, I killed one of the Demigods who was helping me. He was one of my best friends and I couldn't stand another trick so I decapitated him without a second thought. Susanoo swooped in and saved me at the last moment and in the distance I saw his body lying there...I was so haunted by what I had done, I almost gave up on the quest. But then I remembered that he was there and willing to lay down his life for me, and he probably would have died anyway. It was better that he died at my ha-"

" Well that may work for you but it still doesn't give me a clear conscious. I killed Suigetsu without a second thought... And unlike you, it'll take some time for me to get over it." She looked almost as though I had stabbed her and she turned away from me. But then she did something I didn't expect. She took me into her arms and hugged me.

" You can put away your fangs and claws Sasuke, I'm not going to hurt you and I do know what its like so don't try and push Satoshi and I away when we're trying to help you. We care for you Sasuke and when you're not around we joke about how we've practically adopted a child. We want you to feel safe here, so its okay to cry." I hadn't known I was doing so until I felt the wetness of her kimono against my face. I looked up at her and she just smiled, and started petting my hair. " I'll give you as much time as you need before the next quest, so take your time healing. We still have about seven months."

**_~Uchihacest~_**

**And that's where I'm going to end it. Kind of a sweet ending to a horrible situation. I mean Suigetsu's dead and Sasuke's all wrecked up about it.**

**Suigetsu: Why did you kill me?**  
**Me: Forgive me! I needed drama!**  
**Suigetsu: I forgive you because you have a problem with drama! I know! We can get through this together!  
Me: I love you!  
Sasuke: Uhh, I feel as though I need to wash myself...This was Hitoko-Sama.  
**


	8. Remember Me

**Ok I know I should be updating something else, but inspiration has struck me in the form of my SAT Vocab( Most of the 's' words reminded me of a drunk/dominating Sasuke or Itachi; simper, subjugate, sophistry, sentient, somnolent, supercilious, surreptitious, and everyone's favorite: Stoic :D). And all of ya'll know I'ma sucker for lovely Uchihas. Sasuke's PV, memory's Regular! as per usual.**

_Itachi walked__ stoicly next to his little brother, who was leading him into his bedroom for some kind of surprise. The older didn't really want to take time out of his training to do such a mindless thing with Sasuke but the young had insisted until he had turned red in the face. And being as kind as he was, Itachi decided that Sasuke passed out on the floor due to lack of Oxygen wasn't exactly the best option and he could technically use a break. The older instantly tensed when he heard the faint mews and scratches. So that's what Sasuke wanted to show him. The smaller boy ducked into his closet and lifted up a box. Itachi looked into the cardboard deathtrap, well a deathtrap for kittens, and was surprised to see two adorable kittens looking up with sparkling eyes. He had been expecting more than just the two, but he didn't stop to wonder where the others, if there were any, went. The braver one walked to the edge of the box and smelled Itachi. He put his hand out to the small creature and rubbed it behind its black ear. In fact, both kittens were black. The more tentative of the two was smaller, and it also had shorter hair with a small white dot on its nose. The other had longer black hair. _

_" That one you're petting is kinda mean," The older looked down at the kitten with a raised eyebrow. He didn't seem mean," What I mean is that he's protective of the smaller one." Itachi thought that he and this cat were very similar to each other. He smirked a little and grabbed the small animal from the box and held it in his arms._

_" Let me guess, you found them and you want to keep them both." Itachi mused as the kitten started to purr loudly in his arms. " Well, as much as I would love to keep them, Father would never go for it." Sasuke's countenance fell instantly." But," Itachi said quickly, not wanting to ruin his lovely brother's face with pouting, " I'm sure Neko-baa would keep them for us. She has plenty of cats, two more from us probably wouldn't bother her."_

_" You mean it?" He said with the brightest simpering he could manage. Itachi smiled a little too, though it didn't have the foolish child-like happiness behind it, the older was happy. _

_" Yes, come now. It'll take us an hour or two to get there and back. We don't want Mother and Father to know what we're doing. It'll be like our own secret mission together." Itachi said with a smirk. Sasuke nodded and handed Itachi the box where he put the other kitten inside. It mewed at him disappointingly. He headed to the window and opened it. Sasuke jumped off the ledge and into the courtyard. Itachi followed out after him, making sure that he didn't shake up or loose one of the kittens. That would be a traumatic thing to see. He pushed his brother out the back way, through the hole in the fence that no one seemed to notice, or really care about since no one had ever bothered to fix it. Sasuke walked under the low sweeping tree branches, giggling to himself that Itachi had to duck to avoid getting hit. The older smirked and ruffled Sasuke's hair as they came up on a hill. Itachi pointed to the edge of the village where an old building sat. Even from their distance away it seemed dilapidated and corroded. Sasuke's eyes widened with disbelief and even more so when Itachi kicked over a rock that had a secret tunnel underneath it. " What are you waiting for, Sasuke?"_

_" Uh, nothing Itachi-nii!" Sasuke said as he jumped into the small hole. He was surprised when his feet instantly touched ground. Itachi chuckled a little as he looked down at his little brother, he had obviously thought the hole was going to be much deeper. It was in fact getting a little too small for Itachi himself, and soon enough he probably wouldn't be able to use it anymore. Sasuke reached up, taking the kittens from Itachi as he jumped into the hole. He took the box back from his little brother and made a motion for him to follow. _

_The tunnel itself was cramped, dark, and frankly, smelled strange. Itachi just ignored those things as he walked. It wouldn't be long now, and as a sign of good faith Itachi saw dim light coming from around the next corner. He squinted a little as he walked into the light. The outline of Itachi made a chill run through Sasuke's spine. It looked like Itachi was nothing more than a silhouette, a ghost fading into the light. The younger felt slightly scared for a moment when he realized that Itachi could die at any second. He rushed out of the tunnel after his brother and ran smack into his back, the older barely flinched at the contact and turned around._

_" What's wrong? I wasn't going to leave you..." Itachi said, his voice trailing a bit at the end. He realized that wasn't why Sasuke had left in such a rush, but the boy refused to speak now, which meant it was something he would consider embarrassing or not worthy of Itachi's time. The older huffed and grabbed Sasuke's hand, interlocking their fingers tightly as they continued to walk. Neko-baa's would be just down the road. _

_When face to face with the building, Sasuke thought that this was becoming more and more of a bad idea. It seemed as though that it would collapse at any second. Itachi just stepped forward and rang the bell. The door opened and a old woman stepped out, her short gray hair was tied up and had a band with cat ears standing up against the blank color of her hair. Her nose was dark with a dot, making it look much more like a cat nose than a human's. Sasuke stepped out of the way as cats came running through her legs. There was a young girl standing behind her, about the same age as Sasuke. Itachi bowed his head slight to the old woman and she grunted in acknowledgment._

_" Itachi, come for a visit, eh?" She looked down at Sasuke and laughed a little. " And who is this? Could this be the infamous second son?"_

_" Yes, this is my little brother Sasuke." He said pushing Sasuke forward a little. The younger Uchiha bowed a little to the woman before quickly hiding behind Itachi. The woman laughed and looked into the box Itachi was carrying. _

_" What adorable kittens." She said reaching into the box and petting the longer haired one. It hissed at her slightly and she just laughed picking up the more tentative one. " Tell me something, have you picked out names for them?"_

_" No." Itachi replied setting the box down and lifting out the other kitten. It watched the old woman intently, its tail swishing violently. _

_" I know what to call the two of them," she said as she took the other kitten from Itachi. " I'll name them, Itachi and Sasuke."_

_**~Uchihacest~**_

I rolled around in my bed, I haven't been able to sleep recently. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock on the wall, if I didn't know any better I would say that time had either stopped, or the clock was moving backwards. I groaned inwardly as I moved to my feet. I heard shuffling from behind my door and paused as someone grabbed the handle. My heart almost stopped when Madara walked into the room.

" Sasuke," He said with anger playing harshly in his tone. " It is time for the War to begin and we need you to go and catch the Kyuubi and Hachibi and bring them to me. Remember? We had a deal, you get me those two Jinchuriki and I give you Itachi's eyes so you may exact your revenge on the Kohona Elders."

" Your dreams and goals mean nothing to me. Though I am grateful for what you have done for me, I do not wish to continue in your frivolous attempts to take over the world. I want to live my own life from now on."

" Are you saying that you're defecting from Akatsuki?" He asked in a voice that made me very nervous. " I guess that I can let Kabuto collect his bounty early then." Kabuto stepped into the room and smiled wickedly at me. His entire body was white and scaled, like when Orochimaru. I inwardly flinched thinking about how I didn't noticed this transformation not only a week earlier. I mentally cursed when Madara slammed the door behind Kabuto.

" Well, well, Sasuke, I've been waiting for this moment." He said slinking across the floor, it was almost like he didn't have any legs. I instantly thought back to when I fought Orochimaru's in his snake form. The only reason I won was because of the Sharingan and for some reason I felt as though it wouldn't be of much help. " I would have waited 'til the end of the war for you Sasuke, but now is just as good, if not better."

I almost screamed when I ran backwards into my wall. There wasn't much of a way out of this place, well besides the bathroom window but that was a long shot. Though, we could probably wake Lady Sayoshi if our fighting is loud enough. He jumped over my bed and that's when I saw his tail swinging out behind him. Oh yeah, he was definitely Orochimaru-fied. His tail slammed into the wall, making me jump slightly. There was a crater from the impact and I was surprised when I didn't hear the sound of foot steps coming to investigate what was going on. Fuck. I activated my Sharingan, making it instantly go to the Mangekyo. I heard him chuckle at me and I felt the rage swelling up in my gut. Why the fuck was he laughing at me? I felt something grip my arm and I turned towards it. Itachi looked down at me and I felt the air rush from my lung.

" Madara said you had a weak spot for Itachi so I decided that I'm going to use him to my advantage." There was a deathly blood thirsty aura around him that made my entire body shiver. He glared over at Kabuto, who only chuckled at his anger. " You remember that these bodies are conscious correct? Well, he is. He is the Itachi you remember him as. Now then, Itachi hold down your brother."

" No. I refuse." Itachi said, holding down his arm. Laconic as always. Kabuto's smile dropped and he seemed to try and concentrate even harder on Itachi. He didn't budge and activated his own Sharingan. He let Amaterasu's fire fill the room and Kabuto hissed as he backed against the wall. Then all of a sudden the flames were gone. Itachi was shaking and he finally let go of his arm. He grabbed me by the shoulder and tossed me onto my bed before jumping on top of me. He pinned down my arms and I was too stunned to do anything. Kabuto walked up to me, a wicked laugh escaping his lips. I felt a wetness against my cheek and looked up to see tears falling from Itachi's eyes. " Forgive me, Sasuke." He grabbed my wrists with one hand and with his other hand put his pointer and middle finger together, with his thumb underneath. The top two fingers pressed against my eye lid opening it a little. His thumb dug under my eye giving leverage. Tears were bursting from my eyes as I laid there. This was it. But all of a sudden Itachi's fingers just fell limp and I was covered in liquid. It got in my eye and I closed it tightly because of the burning sensation. I heard the clatter of footsteps and the slamming of doors.

" SASUKE!" Lady Sayoshi screamed as she got onto the bed next to me. She pushed Itachi's body off of me and made me open my eyes. Once I was staring her in the face I knew I had been saved. I let out a sigh of relief before she hugged me tightly. I rested my head in the crook of her neck and she turned her head so it covered my face. I tried to blow it out of the way but it stayed firmly in place. I could see Itachi's corpse laying at the side of my bed and I knew that she had to kill that unholy resurrection to save me, but I still felt so betrayed. He was alive and in front of me, and she just slayed him like he was an abomination. I squeezed her shoulder and she pulled back from me, examining my face for any injuries. " I'm sorry that I didn't come earlier. Satoshi and I had stepped out into the shrine for a moment to start crafting Itachi's body when I heard the disturbance. They decapitated my poor puppy and made their way in. We used the secret entrance to get back into the house and that's when I found that unholy creature trying to tear your eyes out. Forgive me. I know it was Itachi, but that also wasn't him. He was nothing more than a puppet, something that can be controlled. When we recreate Itachi's body he will have his own free-will, be what you want him to be again. So until then, you'll have to forgive me for killing that creature."

I pulled away from her and looked at the floor. She wasn't kidding when she said it was a creature, well more like a well disguised human. I knew this had to be one of Orochimaru's old experiments just from the curse mark on his left shoulder. I shuddered as I got up from the bed.

" Where did Kabuto and Madara go?" I asked kicked the body over. She got up from my bed and went into my bathroom, opening the window. She grabbed the body and just chucked it out like some piece of old garbage.

" Well, Kabuto being the coward that he is, ran away when I stabbed that guy in the head. Madara was fighting with Satoshi but I have no doubt that he ran away. Satoshi can be quite the force when he wants to be." She said grabbing up the sheets from my bed. They were soaked through with blood and I was in desperate need of new ones anyway. " What did they want anyways?"

" Madara wanted me to capture the Kyuubi and Hachibi but I refused, which is when he sent Kabuto in. He wanted to take my eyes, big shocker there." She nodded as she tossed the sheets into the hallway.

" But the real question is why they took so long to strike." Satoshi said as he walked into the room. He had a cut across his cheek that he was nursing and Lady Sayoshi walked up to him, pulling his hand away. She pulled a little covered pot from her pouch and opened it with a slight pop. She dipped her pinky finger and gently smeared it across the cut, making sure to cover it completely. In a matter of seconds the cut was closing itself. " Thank you."

" Indeed. We'll ignore the attack for now; I was about to come in and get you before they slayed my puppy. I need to shift through your memories of Itachi so I can program his brain accordingly. This will not only give him essentials to living, such as remembering how to walk or talk but his idiosyncrasies that made him purely Uchiha Itachi. Things like his kindness, or his compassion. Something that a demon, god, or human can give to someone."

" Alright." I said and she made a motion for me to follow her. Satoshi walked with us, not like he had anywhere else to be. I was surprised when we didn't stop in the living room but actually turned into the kitchen. Lady Sayoshi kicked over a mat that had a door underneath it. Why had I never noticed that? She lifted up the door and there was a set of twisting stairs that lead into the dark abyss. Lady Sayoshi said nothing as she slowly started her descent. Satoshi looked at me before making the 'ladies first' gesture, he was simpering a little too. I rolled my eyes and followed Lady Sayoshi down. It wasn't as dark as I had been expecting, however it did remind me of the Uchiha compound. The winding stairs that led to mystery. Very Uchiha, if you asked me. When we reached the bottom, there was a long darken tunnel that didn't really seemed to lead anywhere. Lady Sayoshi grabbed a torch from the wall and it illuminated all of the tunnel. There were drawings on the walls that seemed to be done in...blood? She walked past a rather grotesque depiction of a sealing ritual where the soul of a human was pulled out and devoured by blackened creatures. I followed behind her, unable to pull my eyes from the walls. It was like walking through a comic book or something. Every turn of the head was like the turn of a page, revealing more and more pictures and information about previous events.

" Sasuke you look like a kid in a candy store." She said with a smile. I felt a slight flush go to my cheeks and she just chuckled. " But I do appreciate your love of fine, ancient art."

" This is all real stuff isn't it?" I asked looking at a picture of a woman giving birth to a winged creature that seemed not to have any eyes. Lady Sayoshi nodded.

" Indeed it is. A lot of this can be traced back to the creation of the ninja world, we'll be coming up on the Sage of the Six Paths in a moment. He's the god of all ninjas; he created nin-jutsu, the tailed beasts, as well as the Uchiha and Senju clans. He was the child of Izanagi and a human, making him a Demigod. His eyes were that of the Rinnegan and Sharingan, and with this perfect combination he was able to a create the Izanagi, apply named after his father. With this technique he was able to split the Jubi into nine different tailed beasts. Izanagi is only limited by imagination and well, not having any Senju blood." She said as she looked over at the wall next to us. It was the silhouette of a man, with spiky hair and ringed eyes. He seemed to be staring straight into my soul. I got a chill and Lady Sayoshi made a clicking noise with his tongue. " If only he had lived to see what his children had done. He would be appalled."

She started walking again and Satoshi moved around me so he could walk beside her. I stood there for a moment longer before catching up to them both. We reached the end of the tunnel and there was a door made of solid wood. The wood had been carved with a strange design. It had three interlocking circles with the tomoe of the Sharingan on the outside and in the middle there was an eye. Lady Sayoshi bit her thumb and filled the eye's pupil with blood. The door swung open slowly and revealed a room. It was the shrine that was behind the house. I gasped a little as I entered. I'd never been in here before. My eyes scanned over everything, Amaterasu's fire was burning next to a lump of clay that was being shaped into the right proportions. It was definitely long enough for it to be Itachi's body. Satoshi sat down next to the clay and moistened it with water, kneading it like dough. He closed his eyes and started to shape the head. It was going much faster than I thought it would.

" Come here Sasuke." Lady Sayoshi said taking a seat next to a loom. She was weaving strands of thin, web looking material that seemed to shine like the moon. Oh, well that was an obvious one. I sat down next to her and she handed me a strand. " What do you think? Is this pale enough for Itachi or do I need add or take away some color." I looked at the pale cloth and then at my own hand. He had always been a bit paler than I was. I shook my head.

" Its not pale enough, its about even with my skin tone. Itachi's paler." I said handing it back to her. She nodded once before ruffling my hair.

" Okay, I'll work on that as soon as I'm done picking apart your memories." She said standing up. She took off her kimono and I felt myself getting hot in the face. But that embarrassment disappeared as soon as I saw her shorts and tank top. Her coppery braid shook as she reached down in the pouch on her leg. She grabbed a vile of black ink and opened it. She cut her hand and dropped her blood into the ink. It started to sizzle and pop, blue and purple sparks coming from the vile. She smirked a little and took up a brush. She motioned for me to follow her and she had me lay on a slab next to Itachi's body. She started to draw and write symbols around my entire body. She wrote up my arms in a language I couldn't read and finished with a single symbol on my forehead. I tilted my head completely back and looked in a cracked mirror. It was a mixture of lines and swirls that twisted and mingled together making an eye. The eye itself had rings and inside the rings were words I could read; clarity, truth, purity, and something I couldn't quite make out. She tilted my head back up and I noticed she had written the same symbols on her hands. " Alright Sasuke, whenever I give a trait or scenario of some kind that triggers a certain memory then think about it as a whole until it seems that its being ripped from you."

" Does that mean I won't remember it?" She shook her head.

" No, it'll just be borrowed by Itachi's body. It will be cycled back to you." She said as she rested her hands on my temples. " Are you ready?"

" Yes."

" Let the storm of your clear until there is nothing left but a blank white canvas." I did as I told and I took a deep breath, focusing on her words and the fingers on my temples. She was the only important thing in the room at this moment. " I will say a word and think about the best memory of Itachi that fits with that word or trait. Kindness."

_" As I thought." Itachi said as he rounded the corner. " Why are you hiding Sasuke?" I turned away from him and he grabbed my arm, pulling me back around to look at him. " I'm your brother, you can tell me anything."_

And as soon as I remembered that, it was gone but then just returned. I was going to open my eyes when Lady Sayoshi shushed me and rubbed at my temples soothingly. " Now, lets think of something else, dedication."

_" Itachi killed the entire Uchiha clan because he was caring out Kohona's wishes. They wanted peace and he was the strongest and the most loyal of all the Uchihas at that time. He was able to get information and everything he needed from the Uchihas without even been suspected. Of course when his loyalty to the clan was called into question he acted upon his mission and effectively killed every Uchiha besides you." Madara looked away from me, almost in disgust. " Itachi was perhaps the most foolish man I have ever met."_

And once again I felt it being sucked away from me. It was so strange because it was just like forgetting someone's name, you know the memory is there but you just can't locate it, then all of a sudden it floods your senses.

" Cruelty."

"_I've had enough, there's no hope left for this pathetic clan._" _There was a silence from everyone. "The people of this clan are all the same. You focus on the trivial, and lose sight of what's most important. Change is impossible, in this fog of ignorance. How can we evolve when regulation is all we know?_"

_" To gain eyes like mine you must get a best friend and..." He paused before opening his eyes again. " You must kill him." A gust of air blew the leaves around him and I shuddered a little. I could never kill my best friend._

" Cunning."

_"Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me. And yet survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life." And that's just what I did. I ran away and I let that hatred for him fester and build until I was strong enough. _

" Love."

_Itachi rolled over and buried his face in my hair, his breath tickling my scalp. " I love you Sasuke. Our bond as brothers is very special, though most people wouldn't think so." _

_" I love you too Itachi-nii...but why don't they think we're special?" _

_" As your brother, I'm your obstacle to overcome yet here we are, not fighting nor clawing each other down to gain the affection of our parents. It is to be expected that you have a drive to surpass me, which you do have, but you are not willing to play dirty to get to the top. And I do not rub my success into your face and urge you to get stronger in the means of beating me. I want you to go and learn at your own pace just as you gain strength for your own purposes. Though I wish Father wouldn't be so hard on us, I like it much better this way, don't you agree Sasuke?" I nodded with a smile, hugging Itachi's torso. He smiled down at me before giving me a chaste kiss on the lips._

_~!~  
_

_Itachi carried me on his back and I smiled as I tightened my grip on his neck. He walked into the courtyard and into the house, putting me down as Mother rounded the corner. She hugged Itachi and gave me a kiss on the forehead before returning into the kitchen. He leaned down a stole a kiss from me. I blushed a little as I grabbed onto his hand. He led me upstairs and into his room. _

_" Mother's kiss made me a little jealous. You are my sweet, innocent little brother after all." I looked over at him with a small smile._

_" But I love you the best Itachi-nii." He smirked a little before mussing up my hair._

_" And I love you the best as well, Sasuke."_

_~!~  
_

_" Forgive me Sasuke...It ends here." Itachi said with a smile on his lips. There was blood pouring out of his mouth and he had lost his cloak somewhere. His clothes were in tatters and his hair was coming loose from its pony tail. He reached out and poked me in the forehead, letting the blood on his fingers smear on my face. He fell before me and all I could do was stand there. Tears were starting to burn behind my eyes and I looked up into the sky as the rain fell. I couldn't stop myself then, the rain was the only thing that could mask my tears. He was finally gone from me. It was finally all over._

I felt something wet hit me in the forehead and I opened my eyes. Lady Sayoshi was crying, her tears falling from her chin. When she realized I had opened my eyes she pulled her arms back and covered her face with one. " Well that was slightly embarrassing." She said. " Those last few memories got to me. Reminds me very much of my own past."

" Are you finished?" I asked noting that the symbols and writing had disappeared. She nodded drying her eyes. Satoshi came up and put his arms around her waist, nuzzling his face into her neck. I felt a sharp twinge of jealousy. Lady Sayoshi could have all the love she wanted but I was stuck waiting for mine. I wanted Itachi back so badly and she just throws her relationship with Satoshi right back in my face. I glared at them for a moment before I realized how stupid I was being. I shouldn't hate that sight because soon that will be me and Itachi instead of them. We will be together again and I only had a few more tasks to complete before the end of the year. They looked up at me and Lady Sayoshi held out her hand to me.

" Come on Sasuke, lets go get cleaned up and fix something to eat." She said with a smile. I took her hand and Satoshi stood next to me. He smiled down at me before ruffling my hair a little bit. I rolled my eyes a little bit as Lady Sayoshi laughed a little before pushing me playfully through the door. I felt strangely comforted by all of this weirdness. They seemed to know me better than anyone had in a very long time. Until Itachi came back, I could call these people my family.

**Awww Sasuke has family :D Though its kinda contradictory since he won't acknowledge Naruto's feeling for him in that similar way. Oh, baby Uchiha how far you've come. Anyway...there's only 4 more quests left! And there are still so many unanswered questions left! WHO IS THIS PERSON THAT MIGHT HARM SASUKE? WHAT ELSE DO THEY NEED? WHAT WILL ITACHI BECOME? find out later :P**

**Sasuke: I like how you make up memories based off things that have happened in the anime.  
Me: Okay it would be creepy if I remembered exactly what happened, like all the dialogue and such. So I just go with the vague general idea of all of it.  
Sasuke: Yeah well, think of another good four memories for the opening.  
Me: Who says I'm going to need four? I may need more.  
Sasuke: Is this foreshadowing i'm sensing?  
Me: PERHAPS! BUT YOU WON'T GET TO KNOW! MUHAHAHA! This was Hitoko-Sama  
**


	9. The Bleeding Heart

**Yay nother chapter! What will Sasuke's new task be this time? Sasuke's PV, memory is Regular...**

_Itachi sat in front of his father, who had a very unamused look on his face. He had his arms crossed across his chest and his mother looked very worried. Fugaku reached his arms out, in the blink of an eye, and smacked Itachi across the face. The youngest Uchiha didn't even flinch or gave any indication that he was in pain. His mother gasped and grabbed Fugaku's arm as he was about to deliver a second blow. He glared down at her, pushing her to the side and grabbed Itachi by the collar of his Anbu uniform. _

_" Why didn't you attend the meeting last week, Itachi?" He asked in a stern voice. Itachi just shrugged and was tossed to the floor by his father. He grunted a little before returning to a sitting position, avoiding his father's gaze. " And then you just blatantly went on a three day mission without informing your mother or me, for that matter. We were sick with worry, but lo and behold, you told Sasuke. Why would you keep us in the dark like that? You're the foundation of this clan and ever since Shisui died, we've been keeping a close eye on everyone. It looks suspicious to the other members that you didn't attend and that you were also missing on the night Shisui died. There's already speculation that you were the one responsible for Shisui's murder. Don't draw anymore attention to yourself."_

_" I was with Sasuke." Came Itachi's laconic reply. " I was training him, because you won't."_

_" Oh and that explains your three day mission as well? You could have at least left a damn note!"_

_" You were both gone on a mission, so I left the information of my whereabouts with Sasuke and the Hokage. He must have assumed I already informed you before you left and didn't tell you for that reason. Also, if you were truly as worried as you say, you could have checked with the Hokage. But you didn't. So, why am I getting the third degree? What else do you have to say to me?" _

_" Two weeks." Fugaku stated, looking Itachi in the eye. He understood completely of course, there would be only two weeks before the next Great Ninja War. And he would be one of the contributing factors. He looked up to his father and bowed. He was dismissed and was met in the hallway by Sasuke. He ruffled the small boy's hair and went to the front door. He started putting on his shoes and Sasuke came up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder._

_" Itachi-nii, is something the matter? I'm really sorry I didn't tell them about where you were..I thought-" Itachi looked back at Sasuke with a smile on his lips. He cupped the younger's face and planted a soft kiss on his lips. _

_" Mother and Father are foolish, they were making mountains out of mole hills. Do not fret about it, Sasuke." He said standing up. The younger noticed the makings of a bruise on his right cheek but said nothing. " I have to go check to see if I have any new missions, I'll be back in an hour or so. Tell mother I'll be here before dinner starts." Sasuke nodded and hugged Itachi around the waist._

_" Be safe, Itachi-nii. I love you."_

_" And I love you too, Sasuke."  
-_

_" Two weeks isn't very much time, Itachi." He said as he turned around to face the Uchiha. The third stood up and walked over to the younger man, placing his hand on his small shoulder. " They've always been daring but this is really pushing it."_

_" I know, we need to act soon, otherwise we might miss our chance to defeat them." Itachi muttered. His voice shook a little and the old man nodded his head. He offered the Uchiha a seat, which he graciously took. He felt as though his legs would give out at any second. _

_" Listen, if you're having moral and mental reservations about doing this yourself, then I'll send a team in there and they'll carry out the assassination." He said lighting up his pipe. " You shouldn't have to carry this assignment out alone, nor see this much death." _

_" No. I have to do this myself. The Anbu cannot be trusted with this mission, they'll go through and execute them in hot blooded madness. I, on the other hand am a trusted face, can gain access into houses, and can kill them quick and easy. They won't know what's coming, and of course I cannot say if they'd spare Sasuke or not." He said standing up. He bowed to the Hokage but he raised his hand and motioned for Itachi to stay. He paused in his movements and watched his superior smoke. He looked deep in consideration and pulled the pipe from his mouth, setting it on his desk._

_" I worry about you, Itachi. Someone of your age should not have to deal with this burden. I fear the state of your mind, and how well you can handle something like this. They are your family after all, and though I am glad you want to be the one who stops them, I can't help but feel that this will not be the correct option. It would be better if you and Sasuke were together, you could teach him all you know about peace and love. Do not carry this burden on your shoulders, for I do not wish to see your crumble under its weight." _

_" And how will I live with the guilt of knowing? How will I keep that secret on my tongue for the rest of my life? How? If I slip, mention one tiny detail of the murder to Sasuke, he will hate the wrong people, detest the village and that's not my purpose here. If he hates me, detests me, he will not only become more powerful and an asset to the village. If he kills me to avenge the clan you will not have to worry about the secret for it will die on my lips. Everything I have done to this point has been calculated, and so far everything is going according to plan. I carry this weight and refuse to be crushed by it, it is my obstacle to overcome and in the unlikelihood I am crushed, then so be it. I will take my own life if need be." The third didn't say anything after that and looked away from Itachi, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. _

_" If only you didn't have to do this Itachi." The Uchiha walked to the door, opening it slowly. " I would have named your my successor." The third said as Itachi shut the door behind him_

_**~Uchihacest!~**_

I moaned and forced myself out of bed. Ever since I shared my memories with Itachi's new body, I've been having strange dreams that combine with my memories of him. I asked Lady Sayoshi about them and she just said that the body is just taking out all the memories that have to do with Itachi. She said that it even explains why I wake up so much during the night. Though I'm glad he will remember everything about us, I can't shake this strange feeling I've been having. What if, even though Itachi has all these memories, he doesn't remember me? Lady Sayoshi and I talked about this as well, she said it was possible but extremely unlikely. The memories would saturate into his brain eventually and when his soul is reattached, more memories will flood his brain as well. He would have to remember me, I knew he would but I just couldn't shake the doubt that still seemed to exist. I shook my head and walked out of my room.

" Good morning, Sasuke." Satoshi said as I sat down next to him. He patted my head with a smile on his face. " How did you sleep tonight? Better than usual?"

" Yes, last night was a little better. I didn't wake up as much as I have been this past week or so." I said and he nodded a little as Lady Sayoshi started to set breakfast down on the table. " But I can't help but feel as though I will have more than a fair share of sleepless nights ahead of me."

" Its to be expected." She said, handing me a glass of water. I nodded my head and took a sip. " Sasuke, I have another quest for you, if you're up for it." I nodded my head as I took a bite of the omelet in front of me. It was tinged with sweetness and at the same time sprinked with the strong flavors of beef and tomato stock. It was like she knew that I enjoyed foods like this, like she was inside my head. " Sasuke, I fear this quest very much." She paused to look at me. I gulped a little.

" Why?"

" Because you might not come back..." My eyes widened a little and I turned my head towards her. This had me slightly worried, she had been behind me in everything I had done so far. She'd supported me, they both had. But now she had doubts, which meant I might not be strong enough for this task. She put her hand on top of mine and let out a sigh. " You must understand Sasuke, I am not saying this because I don't believe in you, it is because I have done this same quest and almost didn't come back myself. You are going to see a Demigod, and a powerful one at that. His name is Hijiri. He is the son of the goddess of luck and love, Benten, and a human. He is a smooth talker, and is a very beautiful man. Believe me when I say you can get lost in his eyes. He has inherited the ability to make anyone fall in love with him from his mother and because of that, you can easily be swept away by his charm. Its hard not to loose sight of what's important when he's near, when he touches you, when his skin brushes even briefly over yours..."

Satoshi cleared his throat and made Lady Sayoshi giggle nervously, with a sheepish smile on her lips. She regained her composure by taking a deep breath and muttering something.

" Anyway, he has an ability that makes him very useful for this quest. He can grow the hearts of past loved ones if they died recently, like Itachi has." I looked at her with a shocked expression and she nodded her head at me. " But with that comes a price, you have to spend some time with him, you see. It takes three months for the heart to fully mature and it only grows stronger if its grown longer, until it reaches the anniversary of their death. That's when the heart becomes completely useless and Hijiri eats it. When he eats their heart, he gains their Kekkei Genkai, knowledge, and their jutsu. It makes him even more powerful. That's why I made sure you had eight months left before I even considered giving you this quest. You've been flying through all your quests and I was happy that this one would be one of the last ones. I need you to promise me something Sasuke, that even though he is a smooth talker, you will not give into his charm. He'll keep you with him until you die, sucking out your love for him as a source of energy. And when you finally do die, he'll forget you like you never waltzed into his life at all. Either that or he'll pass you around to his demon subjugates. Remember that he doesn't truly love you, and to him, you're nothing more than a treat."

I nodded my head and looked away for a moment. If she did this quest as well, does that mean she experienced just that? A love that could never truly be? I shivered a little thinking about how horrible that would be, to have some sucking the very love out of you as you die in their calloused and cruel hands. I gulped a little. Sounds similar to what I did to Itachi.

**_~ Uchihacest~_**

" Rest assured Sasuke." Lady Sayoshi began as she dropped me off at the gates of Hijiri's palace. " If something were to go awry we'll come back to rescue you in five months."

" Five months? He could easily rape me in that time!" I almost yelled. She laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head.

" Indeed. He could get you in bed in the first day if he wanted. But if we came in three months the heart might not be ready and while we're waiting he could easily seduce us as well. If you somehow managed to get seduced for only a month and we came back after three months, the heart wouldn't be complete. And so on and so forth, so if in five months the heart isn't fully mature then we won't be able to finish Itachi's body and you will have lost your chance to bring him back. Remember that Sasuke, and this piece of advice, the eyes and mind will blindly follow a wounded heart into the comforting grips of love. If you should somehow pull yourself free of his seduction and the heart is finished, call for me and we'll come." She said caressing my face ever so slightly before disappearing into the distance. I blinked as the cold air brought tears to my eyes. I took a deep breath, surprised that I could see it.

I walked up to the gate and it swung open for me. I was extremely hesitant to go any farther but then a thought popped into my head. Itachi wouldn't be afraid to do this. He wouldn't be afraid to face this Demigod if it were for my sake. I nodded to myself and walked through, I noticed right away that there was a glamor around. I concentrated hard and when a weight lifted off my chest I opened my eyes again. There were bones and bodies everywhere. All the faces had smiles, a smile that seemed to be engraved in their very bones. I shuddered and keep walking. This place...it made me nervous but at the same time, I was so peacefully calm. Waves of adrenaline coursed through my veins but I didn't sweat nor fear what I would find here. I walked through a curtain and was greeted with sweet smells of lotions, oils, and cherry flavored tobacco. I heard the splashing of water and saw demons and humans swimming in a great pool in the middle of the room.

The demons were wickedly beautiful, wearing the faces of women and men so stunning that it hurt to look at them. But you could sense the sinister intentions lying under the surface, under their black, seeing eyes. When I passed, the demons were the only ones who turned to smile at me. Their teeth were like pointed, jagged glass, sharp and dangerous but at the same time placid and reflective in the light. I gulped feeling desire rush through my veins and pooling in my stomach. One stood from the water, he was completely nude. His hips swayed seductively as he moved, tempting me to come into the water, so I did. I got out about waist deep before he grabbed me roughly. He buried his nose in my hair and then proceeded to moan, rubbing his face against my neck. He started to open my shirt, pushing the fabric away so he could touch more of me. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes.

" Humans are so beautiful when they're young." He said in a voice that was a seductive baritone. His hot breath hit my lips and nose and I got a sudden wave of honey sweet wine. My head swam with lust and he forced me to look at him, take his body in fully. He had short, spiky crimson hair, eyes that looked and felt like empty pits of nothingness that sucked me in and wouldn't release me, his skin was pale but at the same time tinged with a humanly color that made his appearance all the more deceptive. He pulled my shirt off completely, placing soft at my shoulder, kissing up to my collar bone. I whimpered in pleasure and he pressed me more to his body as more of them came up to us. " Relax, my dark beauty. Let us take care of that gorgeous body of yours."

All of them reached out, touching all the skin they could. Burying it in my hair, running their fingers against my stomach, arms, legs, any patch of skin or cloth they could. Somehow I had lost my pants, leaving me completely nude. Not that I cared, I had completely given myself over to feeling. I opened my eyes, unknowingly activating my Sharingan. They muttered under their breaths in a language I didn't know and one leaned forward, licking the blood from my face. She leaned down then, putting her lips to mine. I moaned into the kiss and she put a hand behind my head and back, supporting my body. The hands on my body weren't stopping and I moaned when I felt one of them press a finger against my entrance. I arched out of the kiss to rest my head on a shoulder. He leaned down and kissed me as well, wasting no time in shoving his tongue into my mouth. One of them gave me an experiment lick on my nipple before lavishing them both with attention. I let out a strangled moan, which made them laugh haughtily. They were all muttering something about turns and sharing but I was too muddled to even think straight.

" You can't resist humans who look like him, can you?" They all stopped and I turned my head as a man looked down at me. He smirked at me and I could tell he wasn't a demon, but the Demigod. He had choppily layered black hair that was slightly longer in the front so it covered in his eyes, giving him a sexily mysterious look. I noticed that his bangs seemed to gain a purplish tint in the light, bringing out the color in his face. His green eyes glowed underneath his dark hair, making me look into them. His muscular stomach was accented by low riding, tight, black leather pants. There was nothing on his torso. He waded out into the water as the demons pulled themselves away from me. I started to feel the heat rush to my face as he pulled me to his body. He brushed his thumb over my lips, before pulling my face closer to his. " My, my, what a dangerous place for a human as beautiful as you. What brings you to this place, my wicked lovely?"

" I need a heart." I managed to force out. He bowed his head and attached it to my neck, making me gasp in pleasure as he sucked at my pulse. The demons moaned in disappointment as they reached out for me again. He pulled his face from my neck and growled at them, making them disband, pouting much like children would.

" A heart, eh?" He asked curiously. " And who may I ask is the object of your desires who makes you risk everything for something as simple as that?"

" Uchiha Itachi, my brother."

" I see," He said pulling away from me completely. He took my hand into his and led me out of the water. He grabbed a yukata from the ground and wrapped it around my wet body. He tightened the obi just right and smiled at me. He led me into a room that was adjacent to the one with the large pool and it was like a large green house. I looked around in amazement as I saw plants and flowers all varying in size, shape, and color. Some of them were drooping plentifully with large, juicy looking fruit. They weren't normal looking though; some being as large as my head others being marked in colorful stripes and dots, but one really caught my attention. It was completely, shiny, metallic silver. I reached out about to grab one when he caught my wrist, very gently. He 'tsked' softly at me, like I was a small child and picked one, taking a bite as soon as he brought the strange fruit to his lips. The crimson juice ran down his chin, looking much like he was bleeding from the mouth. Though the smell suggested otherwise. It's sweetness was enough to drive me over the edge, and I didn't even like sweets. It was like mixing honey milk and burning sugar into one thing, sickly sweet but with a hint of underlying mystery that one couldn't pin point. It was stinging my nose with such a tantalizingly fresh aroma. I had to get up on my tip toes to reach his face and lap at his chin, licking as much of the fallen juice as I could. I whimpered at the taste, it made me hot in places it shouldn't and brought pleasure in a wicked way. He smirked and pushed my face up more. He took another bite of the fruit and sealed his lips to mine. He shoved his tongue in my mouth, sharing the fleshy, sweet fruit between us. I moaned into his mouth as he sucked my tongue. The fruit melted in our hot caverns, making a syrupy soup coating our tongues and mouths. He licked the inside of my mouth before pulling away.

" That was incredible." I whimpered breathlessly. He nodded, rubbing the sweat off of my brow.

" You taste delicious." He said smirking at me. He leaned in for another kiss but opted to mark my neck instead. He kissed and nipped, making me whimper and groan as fire flooded my veins. " What is your name, my wicked lovely?" He breathed against my neck, making a shiver course through my spine.

" Sasuke..." I said in an airy, breathless way. He gave my neck one final licked before pulling back. He had to distance himself from me otherwise he would attack me again. And I was just fine with that.

" I'm Hijiri, the Demigod who runs this palace. In case you couldn't tell." He said with a flip of his raven black hair. He made a motion and I came up next to him. " It takes three months for me to grow a heart to full maturity, will that be a problem for you?" I shook my head and he grabbed my hand, biting at my fingers. It was soft at first, until the last nip drew blood, he held my finger over the soil. He squeezed it making three drops land on the ground, saturating upon impact. He faced his palm towards the ground and quickly flicked his wrist up, making a plant shoot from the soil. It help a beating, red and purple flower. It was small, perhaps about half the size of my palm. It was fluttering like a birds heart. " Everyday for a week you will come to this flower and feed it your blood, tears, sweat, anything you can give it all while thinking and remembering the person you want to return to the living. Those thoughts and feelings will make it strong and help it survive the first month of life. After that, come every week or so to speak with it, like it was the person, water it, feed it. Treat it like you would your loved one. Eventually it will become strong like your heart and that's when you can pluck it. In water, the longest you can keep it alive is four months. In blood, you can keep it living for a year."

He put his hand on my shoulder, pulling me away from the small beating heart. " This flower is called the bleeding heart. Its the most beautiful flower I can create. Do you agree?" I nodded my head, looking at the small things again. It really was a thing of beauty and art. Hijiri pulled my face up and pressed his lips to mine.

_**...**_  
_**..**_  
_**. **_  
_**Month one passes  
...**_  
_**..**_  
_**.**_  
_**Month Two Passes  
...**_  
_**..**_  
_**.**_

**__****Month three passes, Itachi's heart is at prime ripeness. **  
**...**  
**..**  
**.**  
**Month Four Passes**  
**...**  
**..**  
**.**  
**Month Five finally arrives.**

" As I supposed." A man muttered as stood over Hijiri and I. I looked up at him and thought that he had a very similar looking face to Itachi, suspiciously similar. I squinted a little and he just rolled his eyes at me. " Sasuke, its time to leave."

Hijiri hissed darkly, pulling me into his body. His naked skin rubs against mine, creating a delicious friction for both of us. I moaned against his chest as he covered me more with his form. He was pretty much laying on top of me at this point. " You will not touch him Susanoo."

" Ah." He said with a smirk. " This is the first time you've fallen in love with one." Hijiri hissed lowly in his throat as a warning and a brief memory of Susanoo hit me, making me start to gain my senses again. I pushed slightly at Hijiri's chest and he let out a soft whimper, nuzzling my neck. He purred, trying to keep me from stirring from my daze, keep my memories locked down. Keep me dumb and unaware of how much time I had lost. But secretly, I knew. It was already coming back to me, he couldn't keep me prisoner here and he knew it. " I'm not surprised, Sasuke is of exotic and intoxicating loveliness. His personality is shit at times but when he finally opens up, he's quite adorable, vulnerable, lovable. Something you've been looking for, something that you wish very much that you could control. But I'm afraid to say that his heart belongs to another, but I think you already knew that."

" SHUT UP, YOU TRAITOR!" He lunged at Susanoo, who was smirking madly now. The god easily over powered Hijiri, slamming his smaller body into the wall. He held the Demigod by the throat. Susanoo flipped Itachi's raven locks out of his eyes and leaned next to Hijiri's ear. He was sobbing before the words even came out. " Let me have him, please. Just this once, let me have this human. None of the gods ever cared before."

" He's different. Obviously. Come on Sasuke, Hisoka has practically paced a hole in the floor worrying about you." He said. " Where's Itachi's heart?"

I got to my feet, grabbing a yukata from the side of the bed. Susanoo dropped Hijiri and he rushed to my side. " I understand now. You will always be my wicked lovely, and I love you. However, I knew, and still know that you were in love with another and I will let you go without any ill feelings towards you." He said burying his face in my neck. Susanoo muttered something under his breath about like he could stop the gods and then just smiled at Hijiri.

" One more kiss." I said suddenly and he blinked at me.

" What?"

" One more kiss, I'll give you one more kiss as a way of remembering me." He nodded his head and wasted no time in sealing his lips to mine. I opened my mouth to him and he slipped his tongue in, caressing and sucking mine. I moaned a little and buried my hands in his soft raven hair. He pulled me closer, grabbing a handful of my ass. He squeezed and massaged it, making me groan into the kiss. He pushed my tongue into submission by licking and wrapping his own around it. I practically melted into his touch and I had to pull away from him. He tried to pull me back but I raised my hand to him, letting him know, it was over. Hijiri looked away from me, I could tell he was crying.

" Please just get his heart and leave..." He said in a completely defeated voice. I wanted so badly to touch him, tell him I was sorry, take him into my arms and let him cry. But I couldn't, I didn't truly love him. He wasn't Itachi and no one could ever substitute him. I led Susanoo into the greenhouse and walked to the back. I petting the plant hold Itachi's heart, grabbing the stem that held it ever so gently.

" Its time to come home, Itachi." I said as I split the stem. Blood seemed to flow from where I broke it and I pulled it to my chest, it was still fluttering, but it was much weaker now. I grabbed a pot with a sealed bottom and sliced my hand. The blood filled up the bottom and I placed the flower into it. It became stronger and started to beat more evenly. I sighed with relief as Susanoo came up behind me and grabbed my hand. He ran his finger over the cut, healing it instantly. " Let's go, Susanoo."

He nodded his head and picked me up bridal style. From his back, he sprouted wings and took into the air. I gasped a little as we passed through the solid rock and out into the air. One of the black feathers of his wings broke free and passed across my face and it reminded me of Itachi. He was like a big black bird who's wings caress my face but before I can catch him, he flies away, making me chase him. And I will continue to chase him because I wish to possess that big black bird.

**_!~UCHIHACEST~!_**

**_And this is where I'm stopping. Haha, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and all the imagery in it. _**

**_Sasuke: Why did you compare Itachi to a bird?  
Me: Eh, well...If you think about it, he uses crows in his genjutsu which means at the very least he likes black birds.  
Sasuke: I guess that makes sense  
Me: Plus you called your team hawk, which means you also think in terms of bird and freedom and blah. And since Itachi's dead, his soul is free, so you know, it makes sense.  
Sasuke: Hn. I see. Doesn't mean you're still not a dipstick.  
Me: HEY! I'm not a dipstick!  
Sasuke: Hn, sure. This was Hitoko-sama.  
_**


	10. Solidification Jutsu and Kappa's Water

**Yay another chapter! I'm so happy. -sobs- Anyway…Sasuke's PV, memory is regular. **

_Itachi walked into the manor slowly, almost dragging his feet. Today had been rough to say the least. His training with Madara was so mentally and physically exhausting that he didn't know how much longer he could keep it up. The massacre was being planned and was supposed to happen by the next full moon. Three days before the Uchihas attack on Kohona. Itachi was fretting. What if they decided to move the date of the coup d'etat to an earlier day? Itachi gulped, if that happened, he would just have to carry out his mission a little ahead of schedule. Madara had practically assured him that they could get away with it, no problem, even though the man didn't particularly see any reason to do so. Itachi had decided at that point that he would never associate with Madara ever again, if he could help it. He obviously didn't understand a damn thing or why he was even doing this in the first place. Itachi walked blindly into Sasuke's room and smiled seeing that he was asleep. Well it was about the middle of the night._

_Itachi took off his Anbu gear and set it on Sasuke's floor before he got into the bed with his little brother. Sasuke moaned a little before opening his eyes. _

" _Itachi-nii, you're home." Sasuke said in the most adorably sleeping voice that frayed Itachi's control. He smirked a little and leaned down so he could capture Sasuke's lips in the most delicate kiss he could manage. The little Uchiha giggled a little when his brother pulled back and nuzzled his neck. " I missed you Itachi-nii."_

" _Oh really? I saw you this morning." Itachi stated in a matter of fact manner as he pulled Sasuke to his chest. He giggled as Itachi's hair brushed past his nose, tickling it. _

" _Doesn't matter!" He said with the most adorable smile. " I love you, Itachi-nii and that means I miss you the most even when you're only gone for a few hours!"_

_Itachi smiled a little to himself as he petted Sasuke's midnight spikes, smirking at how they flattened under his palm. The little Uchiha whimpered, he hated it when his hair was flattened. He squirmed a little in Itachi's hold, brushing his crotch so sensuously slow that the older had to bite his lip to contain his groans of pleasure. Sasuke started to feel the hardness against his stomach and began to move against Itachi's body. _

" _Sasuke…" He breathed out, lust stained his tone, making the younger shiver. He whimpered and pulled himself up, by grabbing onto Itachi's shoulders. Once they were face to face, Sasuke leaned down and gave his brother a small peck on the lips. Itachi practically purred into the small and fragile pair on top of his own. He nipped very gently at Sasuke's lips, asking for entrance which at this point didn't even needed to be asked for. The younger Uchiha opened his mouth letting Itachi shove his tongue inside. He licked the corners of Sasuke's mouth, savoring the sweet yet tangy flavor of his brother's mouth. If he had to label this taste, he would say it was innocence. Yes, his brother definitely tasted like that. _

_The older flipped them over so he was pressing Sasuke into the bed. Sasuke was arching into the touch much like a cat. He loved Sasuke's cat like qualities, they were so adorable. Itachi could barely control himself when his little brother acted like that. He brushed his lips down Sasuke's collar bone, switching between careful nips and sucks, trying his hardest not to leave any marks that people would be able to see. He smirked a little when Sasuke cried out and tried to muffle said cries by biting his bottom lip. Itachi thought Sasuke looked so good like that, holding back his cries, flushed, panting, completely submissive. The older's cock twitched as he started to pull up Sasuke's shirt, letting out a hot breath when he saw Sasuke's already perked nipples. He was already this aroused and Itachi liked it. He was about to lick down his brother's pale chest when he felt the air get heavy, his eyes narrowed as he pulled away from Sasuke. _

_He activated his Sharingan and the room started to spiral around, like a vortex sucking up the air. It pulled the gen jutsu off the room and seemed to be sucked into Sasuke's bed, or more like the man sitting on Sasuke's bed. Madara cradled Sasuke in his arms, stroking the soft raven spikes. Itachi could tell, even though said man was wearing a mask, he was smirking. _

" _Oh Itachi, I've never noticed how darling and adorable your brother really is." He said brushing his thumb against Sasuke's bottom lip. The younger was sleeping and Itachi counted his blessings for that. He didn't want his brother to know more than he should._

" _What have you done to Sasuke?" _

" _Nothing, of course. Don't want to get on the wrong foot with you, Itachi…" His breath dragged out at the end causing Itachi to tense slightly. " Unless, you think something should happen to your brother so you will have a real reason to hate me." Itachi was about to lunge on Madara when he pulled out a kunai and pressed it into Sasuke's neck. The little Uchiha whimpered as the blade bit into his skin and caused a small amount of blood to trickle out. Madara 'tsked' at Itachi like he was a bad child about doing something wrong which made him twitch with annoyance. " I wouldn't attack me if I was you, I hold all the cards here." _

" _What do you want from me now?" Itachi said in a calm voice but it flared at the end, showing his anger towards the man. No one puts hands on his little brother in such a way without paying some kind of consequence. _

" _I'm compiling an organization, it's called Akatsuki. I want you to join after we finish up here." Madara said slowly pulling the kunai away from Sasuke's throat. " And you would be interested in this organization anyway, it's dedicated to peace and freeing the world. The only thing we have to do is steal and seal the jinchuurikis from each village. I need the chakra of the all the tailed beasts to complete the my ultimate gen jutsu." Madara could tell by the look on his face that Itachi was not interested in the slightest bit, his eyes were practically trained on Sasuke and the small injury that was still dripping blood. He smirked under his mask. _

" _I don't car-"_

" _It's too bad you know." Madara interrupted, stroking Sasuke's cheek with the kunai, causing a faint red line to appear on his skin. " Your little brother would have made such a fantastic ninja. But since you're refusing me, I'll give you a better reason to do so." He lifted the kunai straight in the air, aiming at Sasuke's carotid artery and Itachi jerked his entire body forward, grabbing the man's arm before he could pierce Sasuke's neck. _

" _You play dirty, old man." Itachi practically spit. " You already have my soul, what could you possibly take from me now?"_

" _That answer is so very simple, Itachi." He said with the most devilish tone that Itachi's entire frame shook. " I want you; mind, body, and soul. And I will play my crooked hand until I get them all. Now tell me that you will join me in my quest and I'll let Sasuke go, I'll even heal his small injuries." _

_Itachi swallowed hard and let go of Madara's arm. He nodded once and mumbled out. " Fine. I'll go." _

" _Good." Madara said as he placed Sasuke back down on the bed. His hands were glowing blue with healing chakra and in a blink of an eye the small injuries were nothing more than a nightmare come to life. Madara headed towards Sasuke's window and stepped out but not before giving Itachi a few parting words. " Remember Itachi, if you ever defy me. It will be Sasuke's pretty little head, not yours. And once I have used you completely and am fully satisfied by what you have done for me, then I will let you die. Until then, watch your yourself, for it could be Sasuke who pays for what you've done." And with that, Madara jumped out of the window and into the darkness. _

_Itachi bit his lip and looked out into the night. His entire frame was shaking with anger, regret, and even depression. He jumped a little when he felt someone wrapping their arms around his waist. He looked down at soft midnight spikes. Sasuke's face was buried in Itachi's shirt and dark all too knowing eyes peered up at him. _

" _Itachi-nii. Don't cry." The older reached up and wiped a tear away from his eyes. He had been so distracted by his anger that he hadn't even noticed that he had finally shed a tear for the innocence he had lost to that bastard of a man, Madara. -_

" WAKE UP SASUKE!" Lady Sayoshi yelled as she jumped onto my bed. With the sheer force of the jump she managed to get me a few feet off my bed and knocked me onto the ground. I groaned before rolling onto my back. I was definitely going to be feeling that for awhile. She smiled down at me and I wondered why she was so excited. She had been acting so strangely since I had returned from Hijiri's garden. And I've notice that Susanoo has been making a good amount of visits lately. I rarely go out into the living room without him being there eating breakfast, or doing something else random in the mornings. I assumed that they were acting strange because of how long I was gone and how easily I was swayed by Hijiri's power. But I wasn't under his control anymore, and I felt like my old self; my goals were still straight and I had absolutely no urge to go back to see him. They didn't need to watch me…

I stood up and grabbed my shirt from the chair by my bed. I had haphazardly thrown it somewhere last night because I was too lazy to fold it and put it away properly. I've been noticing that as well, I'm becoming much more apathetic as well as lethargic. I mean it was getting bad. I rarely got out of bed unless there was a mission to do or food was ready. I had been so full of life before Itachi died, I made sure to exercise and do all the things you're supposed to, but now, I look at them as though they're a tedious chore that I really don't want to do. What the hell happened? I was so interested in training and being the best but where did I loose that drive? That's when a realization dawned on me…It was because Itachi was dead, I had no goal anymore besides bringing him back which didn't require physical power. It needed to be mentally strong; emotionally founded for Itachi.

" Sasuke, I've been noticing that you seem much more…bored, if you will, than before." She said opening my bedroom door and ushering me out into the hallway. We started to walk down the hall and I yawned a little. " I have a jutsu for you to learn, if you're interested."

I nodded, it had been a long time since I've had a new jutsu to learn. Knowing her, it would be something extremely useful or have some secret meaning behind it. Why was she never upfront with me? I sighed. Well, it doesn't matter now. " Okay, anything you can give me, I'll take."

She smiled a little bit at me and ruffled my hair. " Good." She said sitting down at the table. And just like every other morning, Susanoo was there. He smirked at me as he took a sip of his tea. It was like having a personality damaged Itachi sitting next to you. He was so not Uchiha, at all. He wasn't stoic, serious, or supercilious, the three Uchiha S's. He was stupid, actually kind of clumsy, and completely carefree. But then again, I had to remind myself, he was a god wearing Itachi's face. He wasn't really related to me in any way. I sighed as Satoshi handed me my breakfast. I thanked him with a curt nod.

" So Sasuke, how are you?" Susanoo asked, for the millionth time this month. Seriously, he asked me every time he saw me. EVERY SINGLE TIME!

" Well, considering that the last time you asked was a few hours ago, I see no change in my mood, attitude, or happenings at this point. I have yet to do anything exciting." I replied, still as polite as always. I didn't want to get on his bad side, you never know when you could use some help from a god. I blew on my tea before taking a sip. He was still smirking at me, a face I could only call Itachi's looking at my own. I felt a flush creep up the back of my neck, what exactly was he staring at? I need something to get his attention off of me, and on someone else.

" So what exactly are you going to teach me, Lady Sayoshi?" I said, making Susanoo break his gaze away so he could smile at his disciple. She put down her chop sticks, and wiped the corner of her mouth. She was so proper…I rolled my eyes a little.

" Well, it's a simple jutsu that you can use to gain equal footing with anyone." She said with a slight smirk. " Quite ingenious really. It will allow you to touch anyone, not matter what phase of matter their body is. Like, let's say for instance that you were fighting a person with the body flicker technique. They can turn their body completely intangible, much like a gas. The jutsu I'm going to teach you will force their body into a solid form so you will be on an equal playing field with them. But it will require something, just one tiny thing." She smirked and threw me a pair of gloves. They had the fingers cut off and were platted on the knuckles with some kind of metal. There were symbols and words written into the metal. I ran my finger over it and it glowed. " Those add a punch, no pun intended, of power. It forces the chakra into your hands, giving you inhuman strength as well as fueling the jutsu. But I warn you, this jutsu is very physically demanding and can suck all of your chakra out if you're not careful. I suggest only using it in times of crisis or if Madara comes prowling around for you again."

" Why do I have a feeling you're not telling me everything?" I asked looking at her with a pointed gaze. She smirked and just sipped at her tea. Alright, here was the time to mess with them. And get a few more good answers. " So…Why haven't you and Satoshi had any children?"

Both of them immediately spit their tea onto the table and flushed furiously. Susanoo burst into laughter as they recovered from my question. Ah, revenge is the best. This, I supposed, was for all the times Lady Sayoshi either lied to me about the ease in which my missions would be done and when she would with hold very important information from me. I took a sip of my tea as they seemed to finally pull it together.

" Sasuke, please allow me to tell you about some of the rules and etiquette of sitting at the table. We don't talk about sex or other completely natural processes in the middle of a meal." She replied, trying to shield her embarrassment by looking away.

" What? It's a completely harmless question!" Susanoo chimed in, the largest and most sinister smirk on his face. " I am also surprised by the fact that I have no grandchildren!"

" Susanoo, shut up!" She said throwing the tea kettle at his face. He tilted his head and it barely missed his face by mere centimeters. He got onto the table, which probably wasn't the smartest idea since it was made of wicker. As soon as his full weight was on it, he sunk into the middle. He screamed a little and fell backwards onto Satoshi. They both groaned and Satoshi shoved him off. I couldn't help but smirk at the scene in front of me. Adults were quite possibly the most fun to mess with. They always had the strangest reactions to what teenagers and young people considered daily talk. " Do you really want to know why Satoshi and I haven't had children?"

" Well, it is kind of strange. And there's also the strange fact that Satoshi doesn't even call you Hisoka…Well maybe just no in front of me, but still. I think I've heard it like once." I mean they were in love and they never acted like it, if anything they acted like really strange best friends.

" There's a reason for both things." Satoshi suddenly said, making me turn towards him. He had been silent this entire time. I almost forgot he was here. " I don't call Hisoka by her first name because she hates it. I mean it's a boy's name. And we've never had children, and don't get me wrong it's not like we didn't try. It's just that every time, Hisoka wasn't able to get pregnant, which led us to believe that one of us was sterile. Plus, we were also worried about out living them, it is a parent's hope that they will die before their child. As morbid and horrible as that sounds, they don't want to loose their child nor see them die, especially at such a young age." Susanoo suddenly burst out laughing which made the three of us glare at him. He silenced himself and looked around.

" Um…I think your name is pretty Hisoka, it fits you. And as for the child thing, both of you are stupid. This is why you come to me!" He said pointing to them accusingly. " I know all of this stuff and do you know why? I'm a GOD! I know everything, past, present, and future. The reason why Hisoka didn't get pregnant is because there is only ONE time of year in which wind spirits can conceive; Vernal Equinox. The beginning of spring marks the rebirth of the seasons, and of life itself. Try to get Hisoka in the sack on March twentieth and she should be pregnant by the next day."

Hmm…Why do I feel an awkward shift in the air?

**Later that day.**

" Come on Sasuke, it shouldn't be this hard." Lady Sayoshi said as she repeated the hand signs for at least the twelfth time. She wasn't even moving her hands fast but the signs were just so strange that I found myself trying to replace them with signs I knew. A good amount of them were extremely close, like bird and this strange sign she just called siren. Just doing that sign by itself made my fingers tingle with chakra and the wind would whistle around me in creep tones that sent shivers down my spine. The rush of power I got from the new signs made my head swim from the rush. I had also replaced ox with centaur, a sign that made my muscles pulse and feel like my strength was increasing dramatically; and snake with gorgon, a sign that made my skin crawl, but not in a bad way. It was like a tingling sensation that made me feel like I was growing a second layer of thicker armor. They were all one or two fingers in difference and that one single finger either allowed the jutsu to be complete or it would just blow my chakra back into my face. I staggered back to my feet, I was panting and soaked with sweat. My Sharingan had been active for the first few demonstrations of the hand signs, and in the beginning, I was almost certain I had it down. Now, I'm not sure at all. This was much more difficult than I could have ever imagined. Even the chidori's manipulation of my elemental chakra didn't take me this long. " Alright, one more time."

" Lady Sayoshi, I really don't think I can learn this." I said wiping the sweat from my lip. I looked down at my arm and realized that I had somehow cracked my lip and was bleeding. I coughed a little and she walked over to me, patting me on the back.

" The fact you were able to handle the new signs at all gives me hope. I was very surprised that the demonic flow of chakra didn't turn you, or at least, transform you slightly. I was kind of worried when you did gorgon for the first time, your skin looked like it was about to burst into scales." She said. " You felt it didn't you? The push of power in your skin and muscles?" I nodded my head and she smirked at me. " I thought you might, and it's a good thing to have such control over the demonic elements. Perhaps if I taught you more about them and how they worked, you would have better control over them." She suggested.

" Well, it couldn't hurt." I said, plopping down on the ground. She sat down next to me with a smile.

" Alright where shall I begin. Oh, okay we'll start simple. There are twelve hand signs used in ordinary jutsu. All of them being animals of some kind, which are all part of nature which focuses the chakra made by the body which the elemental chakra that surrounds us. Once our hand signs focus our bodies chakra and mix it with our elemental chakra or the surrounding chakra then we are able to perform nin jutsu. Make sense?" I nodded my head. " Good. Now there are also twelve demonic hand signs, and just to add a little fact, the demonic hand signs came first. For it was the gods who originally created nin jutsu and passed it down to their children. Anyway, the twelve hand signs are unimportant to my point. Demons were created first as the bastard or uglier children of the gods, some were cursed humans or demigods, and many generations of breeding later came regular animals." She said while doing the hand sign for each demonic animal. They were all so close that it was hard to tell the difference between them. She smiled at me before continuing. " As you've probably guessed, chakra isn't really lost. It is simply changed into a different form. After one dies, the chakra we had is absorbed back into the Earth, giving it its own chakra supply. When demon's die, it has the same effect on the Earth only, their chakra is practically stored up since everyone uses modified hand signs now. That's where your new power is coming from, the Earth. You need to focus on what's going on around you, not on your hands. Now then, let's try it again."

I nodded and got to my feet. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Concentrate…

The pulse of chakra in my hands was strong and my Sharingan quickly flooded my vision as I opened my eyes. I did all of the hand signs in rapid succession, ignoring that nagging voice in the back of my head that said I was doing it wrong. I needed to focus on the Earth, not what I'm doing.

" Punch me." She said suddenly. I pulled my arm back so quickly that I didn't even realize that it was my fist connecting into her face. Lady Sayoshi crumbled under the attack. Her entire body was lifted from the ground and was sent flying across the top of the mountain. She skidded across the ground, rolling into the shrine behind her and taking out two of the walls. I gasped and ran to her, she was laying on the ground, clothes slightly torn and covered in not only dirt but blood as well. I grabbed her arm and she started to laugh. " I should have braced better for that one." A smirk on her busted lip. She got to her feet and patted me on the shoulder. " Congratulations. You've perfected the solidification technique. And now that's taken care of, I have a mission for you."

I was slightly taken aback, a mission and a new jutsu all in one day. She really was trying to solve my boredom problem. I smirked at her.

**NIGHTFALL**

I walked down to the lake Lady Sayoshi pointed out. It was large and the water was a strange blue color. It was like ice, placid and clear but at the same time it was deep and tinted the color of sapphires. It was almost like the water itself was a well fitted gem, waiting to be plucked out of the rough and polished to perfection. I saw the surface begin to ripple and I sat at the water's edge, dipping my feet into a deeper section. I swung them, creating my own ripples. The two sets met in the middle causing bubbles to rise up from the bottom. It was coming. I grabbed the wooden bucket Satoshi had gave before I left and waited ever so patiently for the bubbles to stop.

It came up much faster than I anticipated. Before I knew how to react, I was face to face with a Kappa. Its light green skin seemed to be tinted a more gray color due to the pale moon light hitting the lake, almost giving it a dead kind of look. The shell on its back was cracked slightly and seemed a bit too big for it. It constantly readjusted it by tightening a long, thick, yellow rope that was around its waist. It looked down at me with the deepest gray eyes I had ever seen.

My eyes wandered up to its bald head, where a lily pad hat sat. There was my prize. I stood up and placed the bucket in the middle of both of us. It blinked a few times at me as I bowed to it. I dipped my body lowly at the middle making sure that my lips were so close to my legs that I could kiss my knee caps. The Kappa, appreciating my gesture of politeness, bowed back. It also dipped lowly and went low enough to where it completely dumped the water out from the lily pad on the top of its head. The water was perfectly lined up with the bucket and filled it up, nearly to the brim. I smirked a little as the Kappa dizzily descended back into the water.

I grabbed the bucket and pulled out my fan, waving it three times. Lady Sayoshi took it from me before grabbing onto my arm.

" Glad to see that this wasn't difficult for you, Sasuke." She said with a smile. " This should be more than enough water and it was all blessed Suijin, the water god."

" Well you did see Suijin bless that place everyday for a year, the water was obviously going to retain the blessing." I said laying back on the feather. She nodded her head.

" Sasuke, there's another reason I taught you that jutsu today. It will pertain to the last few missions you go on." She said in a voice that worried me. Lady Sayoshi turned around and stared at me. " Your next mission is to bring me the blood of Itachi's greatest enemy, and that was in fact, Madara." -

**AND THAT'S WHERE I'M STOPPING! OH THE SUSPENSE IS BUILDING! AND OMG THERE'S ONLY 3 QUESTS LEFT? WHAT OTHER THINGS DOES SHE HAVE IN STORE FOR SASUKE? AND A BETTER QUESTION! WILL HE BE ABLE TO DEFEAT MADARA?**

**Sasuke: Why him? Why couldn't you just, oh I don't know, write him out of this fic. I don't wanna fight him!  
Me: Well, suck it up Sasuke! I BELIEVE IN YOU!  
Itachi: I also believe in you, Sasuke. And since I totally know you won't do this for Hitoko-sama, will you do it for me?  
Sasuke: Yes, Itachi-nii. I'll do anything for you!  
Me: -grumbles- I wish I was that persuasive. Well, until next time this was Hitoko-sama! OHHHHH WAIT! IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY! CHECK OUT MY NEW UCHIHACEST FIC! Its called The Most Wonderful Time of the Year. It's amazing! **


	11. Madara's Blood Part 1

**Yay we get to see Madara in this chapter and if Sasuke is strong enough to defeat him. I hope he is…Well I know everyone hopes he is. Anyway. Memory regular, Sasuke's PV-**

_Itachi walked into the Uchiha manor. He yawned a little, he had been on a two day mission that was supposed to be a week long. Oh if only it had lasted that long. He turned into the kitchen and saw Fugaku yelling out of the window at the tree right outside of the yard. Itachi raised a delicately sculpted eyebrow as his mother pushed past him. She was frowning, an unusual look for his mother to have, as she walked up to Fugaku. _

" _He won't come down." She said as she looked at the tree desperately. " What are we going to do?"_

" _What's going on?" Itachi said point his gaze out the window. He saw nothing nor anyone there so why were his parents freaking out? Mikoto turned around, grabbing Itachi by the arm and pulled him to the window. Fugaku leaned out of the window and pointed to the very tip top of the tree. When his father leaned back in, Itachi leaned out. He gasped when he saw Sasuke sitting at the very top. Itachi jumped out of the window, landing in the middle of the courtyard. He ran to the wall that separated the Uchiha district and jumped over it. He ran up to the tree and looked up, covering his eyes so the glare from the sun wouldn't obstruct his view. " Sasuke? SASUKE!"_

_The younger Uchiha looked down at his brother. And then he just turned his head the other way, completely avoiding Itachi gaze. The older Uchiha sighed and rolled his eyes and he walked towards the tree. He focused the chakra to his feet and calmly walked up. He wondered why his parents hadn't done this. Itachi rolled his eyes, probably because they didn't care about Sasuke as much as he did. When he got to the top and stepped onto the branch Sasuke was sitting on he flinched. It was starting to crack. _

" _Sasuke! Come over here to me! The branch is breaking." The younger turned his head to look at Itachi. _

" _Yeah right Itachi-nii. The branch is totally fine. I've been up here for a whole day and it has given no indication that it was going to break. So there." Sasuke said as Itachi watched the branch start to crack even more, the fibers were starting to break through the bark and it would only be a matter of time before the entire branch would snap. Itachi licked his lips. There was only one thing to do. _

_He ran onto the branch, causing it to shake with the added weight and he heard the snap as soon as he grabbed Sasuke's small body. They fell, only for a moment, but in that moment Sasuke's heart jumped into his throat. Itachi swung his body through the air, grabbing onto a different branch that also snapped but it was able to give him enough momentum to keep swinging in the tree. Eventually he jumped onto one of the lower braches, it was much sturdier and could probably support another three people. Itachi sighed with relief. Sasuke wasn't hurt, and neither was he. _

" _What the hell has gotten into you Sasuke?" Itachi almost yelled. His control frayed at the beginning but that sad look in his brother's eyes made him calm down. _

" _You didn't tell me you were going to be gone! I woke up and you weren't there! No note, no kiss, nothing. How do you think that made me feel Itachi-nii?"_

_Itachi was slightly taken a back by that. He didn't think that him leaving would cause this sudden and strange curve in his little brother's behavior. He sighed and got down on his knees, looking up into Sasuke's eyes. _

" _Forgive me Sasuke. I didn't mean for you to feel like that. I didn't want to wake you because you looked so beautiful and peaceful. Like how my little angel should look all the time." Itachi said kissing Sasuke's hand. The younger's eyes welled up with an emotion Itachi could only label as joy, because that seemed to be the only one Itachi made him feel now-a-days. He looked around, no one had come to investigate yet, which was fine. The older grabbed the back of Sasuke's head, pulling him down from a sweet chaste kiss. Sasuke didn't want his older brother to pull away but he couldn't make him stop. Fugaku landed in the clearing, starring at his two sons like an unspeakable act had transpired. _

" _Sasuke, Itachi. Glad to see you're both safe." He said, laconic and cold as ever. " Get back to the house before you mother dies of worry. She practically passed out when the branch broke."_

_They both nodded. Itachi noted that he wouldn't feel bad when he finally killed his father. _

_**~Uchihacest~**_

I was more than anxious when Lady Sayoshi announced that I, by myself, had to kill Madara. The first Hokage couldn't even kill him and he was the most powerful man at the time! How was I, a sixteen year old boy, going to defeat him? I mean, seriously? He is a master of the Sharingan, and probably has the Rinnegan by now. There is no way I'd be able to make it out alive.

" Sasuke?" Susanoo called from the ground. I looked down at him and couldn't help but remember that time I climbed a tree and stayed up there for almost an entire day before Itachi came home and got me down. Father yelled and screamed at me until he was blue in the face. It was almost better to get negative attention than none at all. " Hey there kiddo!"

He was face to face with me, standing in mid air. He casually walked, on air, to the branch and took a seat next to me. I raised my eyebrow at him and he just smiled, not really paying attention the waves of 'go away' I was sending out. He put his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer with an almost suffocating grip. I tried to pull away, a few times, but he wouldn't let me.

" Let. Me. Go." I said, gritting my teeth as he shook his head at me. His smile, it was so eerie, so similar to Itachi. It felt like him, smelled like him. He was Itachi, with a different personality. It was grinding my patience. With Susanoo around and practically wearing Itachi's face it was like he was here, not dead, but then lo and behold, slap to the face, it is the God of tempest and storm.

" Why are you so hostile my dearest raven?" I turned to face him and gave him the best death glare I could muster up. He had developed, almost overnight, an extremely annoying habit of calling me 'raven'. Yes, I know, I have black hair but that is not a shinning characteristic that people should recognize me by. He smirked at my annoyance and that, well, that just made me want to strangle him. He deserved a good throttling, no one can deny it. Even Satoshi agreed and he was a pacifist…most of the time. Susanoo was so annoying and rude, and sometimes, I assumed, completely oblivious. " Sasuke I'm going to spin you a little yarn."

" Why do you insist on telling me stories that won't help me even in the slightest, tiniest, little bit?"

" If I promised this story was relevant would you let me tell it?" He asked in a sing song voice. " It has Hisoka in it!" I rolled my eyes. Well if it was about her then it should be more relevant than most things he could tell me. I nodded my head and he almost squealed with excitement. " Alright so, Hisoka was on the same quest you were. She had to find and kill Satoshi's greatest foe. Which, was much harder to find and kill than Madara ever would be. She had to go toe to toe with Mikaboshi, the God of evil. But killing a God is impermissible by everyone."

" Why? Mikaboshi is the God of evil, wouldn't the world be a better place without him?" I asked. Madara wouldn't exist in a world with no evil, oh if only.

" No. It wouldn't. It would upset the balance and soon everyone would forget what evil would look like all together, making everyone blind to the meaning of their actions." He said with the most serious face I'd ever seen. " Everything, even a simple gesture of kindness would become extremely offensive to anyone who saw it. Courting a lady would be like private prostitution. Having a pet would be animal cruelty, even if the animal wanted to be your constant companion. Killing and murders would be more socially accepted since no one would know it was a horrid thing. There would be riots over the silliest of things, everything a blur of chaos and destruction." He released my shoulder then, weaving his fingers together and resting his chin on them. "Even though I hate Mikaboshi with every fiber of my being, the world needs his influence. Just like how a rich man can't appreciate his money unless he knows what it is like to be poor. We as Gods are important, without us there is no balance. Without storms there is no lightning, without lightning the first man wouldn't have discovered fire, the entire human race would have just been clay dolls created by my father. They would be nothing."

He smiled at me then. " I should get back on topic."

" Yes…That would be best."

" Anyway, so Hisoka couldn't kill Mikaboshi. She was so depressed, for a good week or so she just sobbed in my arms about how she couldn't save Satoshi. I tried to encourage her by saying that I would marry her…That didn't help…" He said with a sheepish smile. I don't see why that would help. It is a depressing thought to know your only other option is Susanoo. "So I did my best to help her, even going to my father, Izanagi. He told me that there was a solution, a horrible, terrible thing she could do to save him. And I told her exactly what to do…" His voice trailed and he turned his head so that he could stare me straight in the eye. " Slaughter. She had to slaughter an entire village of people. One hundred in total."

My eyes widened a little. She killed an entire village by herself? A hundred people just slaughtered like cattle? All for one person? Well, she was definitely dedicated I'll say that much. " I think the worst part was the look on her face when she was finished. Dead. That's how I would describe it. She was dead on the inside. I walked past her into the village, it was a blood bath. She didn't spare anyone, I could almost guess the mantra she was saying to herself, 'Kill whole families, don't leave orphans. Ignore the screams, the pain, the human side of you. Kill everything.' And she did. There wasn't a single person living in the village after she finished. There was so much blood, it was spilling on the streets, out of doors, pouring under street lamps making it glow palely on the stones."

" The only thing I could think was that this was all my fault. I had let her slaughter this village." His eyes never left mine there was a heaviness behind them that had be stuck. I couldn't look away from him. " So tell me Sasuke, do you want to take the other option? Go to a small village, kill everyone, gather all their blood and then bathe your brother's new body in it? Is that what you truly want Sasuke?"

_**~Uchihacest~**_

" How exactly do you plan to find Madara? I was practically blind when I entered and when I left I was in a big hurry so he wouldn't catch me. To be frank, I don't remember where it is." I asked. Lady Sayoshi smirked at me.

" We don't need you to tell us Sasuke. We can locate him."

" Really? How?"

" Why his chakra of course. It's very potent to say the least; Satoshi can pick it up by meditating. He becomes one with the Earth. He'll be able to feel the evil leaking into the soil and since he can see whatever the Earth does, he can give me a description of what the area looks like and approximately what village his hideout is next to. Pretty convenient if I do say so myself." She said simply and Susanoo nodded his head. Satoshi sat down in the middle of the mountain; he took a deep breath and placed his palms flatly on the ground. The energy pouring off of his was so great that it made the air burn. I took a step back and Susanoo moved so he was in front of me, protecting me from the air that was whipping and stinging my entire body.

" There!" He yelled and for that brief I almost thought he could see. He got up and ran over to us. " I saw him! I know where he is! Outside of Kohona, ten kilometers to the south. The base is above ground…But there's a problem. He has an army. A very strong one at that, he's using that man, the wood user, to make them stronger because he has Hashirama's DNA."

" I shouldn't have allowed him to live…" Lady Sayoshi said summoning one of her feathers. " I should have foreseen this and killed him when I had the chance, I guess it is too late to muttered my regrets." She said and then she suddenly turned to me, a grimace consuming her features. " I was originally planning to go with you as back up incase Kabuto or someone else tried to interfere in your fight. But I fear now that I may need more help than that; Kabuto is easy pickings by himself but an entire army is completely different thing. Satoshi. Susanoo. You must come too…The two of you should be able to keep the army at bay while I help Sasuke, if anything, Susanoo should go alone and face the army and Satoshi, you should deal with Kabuto."

They both nodded. " I'll meet the three of you there. I need to inform my brother and sister; they may be able to lend some help. Father knows we need it…" He looked towards the sky and was engulfed in searing white light.

" Come on Sasuke, we must hurry." Lady Sayoshi said jumping on her feather. Satoshi and I both got on behind her and I gripped the plumage. This might be my last moment.

The entire flight was filled with silence. A heavy, unbecoming silence that was starting to wear me down. It was so hollow. I was so fearful that I almost couldn't breathe. No, I was Uchiha Sasuke, the surviving member of the Uchiha clan. The one who is supposed to be unstoppable and can make the blood run cold with one glare. Yes, that was me. I was cold, confident, competent in my abilities.

It was short, the journey. They always were, there wasn't much time for mental pep talks. I sighed, I could do this. I can kill Madara, if not for myself, for Itachi. There was hatred in his blood for that man, for reasons I never really knew but it was there and I could feel it in my own body. Itachi's hatred had become my own, just like his eyes. All of him, was mine too. His pain, his hatred, his abilities, his world was mine now.

" Sasuke…I'll be with you a hundred percent of the way." Lady Sayoshi said as the feather landed outside of the base. It was eerily quiet as Satoshi stepped down next to us. He seemed to be scanning the entire area; his feet spread a little and he hit his heel against the ground then stopped, pointing towards the entrance.

" There isn't any traps…Clear." He said.

" They don't need traps when they're that powerful." She said handing me a pill. She gave one to Satoshi as well before downing her own. " It cloaks the chakra to the point where you think only bugs are crawling around, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be quiet. We don't want Madara or Kabuto to sense us if we can help it. I won't let you fail Sasuke, even if I have to lay down my life."

" Same goes for me. I will help you to the bitter end Sasuke." Satoshi nodded in agreement.

" This isn't the time for talk." I said and their eyes widened slightly at me. I just smirked. " Let's save it for when we get the fuck out of here and return home."

Susanoo appeared then he smirked at us. " I've received some information from my Father. The massive army Satoshi sensed, one hundred thousand in all, has moved out. Only about a thousand or so remain underneath the base. Zetsu, I believe its name is, is standing guard. One half watching the north, the other the south. We should enter from the East. However…" He said with a frown. " There's a second hitch in the plan. The unholy resurrection jutsu has been activated here and even killing its user, Kabuto, won't release it. You need to either force him to release the jutsu or seal the bodies; I'll handle that. In fact I could do it right now but that would blow our cover." He licked his lips. " Satoshi, I'll come with you and be your back up. If Kabuto thinks that he can overpower you with a few possessed bodies then he will be sadly mistaken. No one should be more powerful than a God; we will teach him that." He paused then and looked to the horizon as a few figures appeared. Their numbers grew rapidly as a crazed cackle filled the air, drifting to us. " Oh and I enlisted some help."

And just like that all the Demigods and demons I faced appeared before me. Himiko, the demon Queen. Daisuke, Satoshi's evil other half. And last of all was Hijiri, his band of demons following after him, battle ready.

" Hello my wicked lovely, nice to see you again." Hijiri said, bowing at the waist. He grabbed my hand and kissed every knuckle. The other two rolled their eyes. " I've come to service you; my army is willing to lay down their lives to not only help you, but help the world. This Madara person has been allowed to live for far too long now, I believe with a little bit of our influence we can bring that man to his knees."

" I…I don't know what to say. Thank you, all of you."

" Eh, don't get all sentimental on us, Uchiha." Daisuke muttered, folding his arms across his chest. " I didn't come to help you. I came because this is my world too and if it is being controlled by some power hungry old guy and his snake butt buddy then I want to put my foot down and give them my two cents about it." He smirked a little and the Himiko just nodded her head. Well it was better than nothing.

" Will you be alright?" Susanoo wondered looking at the army behind the three of them. " I mean, aren't you a little short handed?"

" Ha! You underestimate us!" Hijiri said with a vicious smirk that showed his dagger pointed teeth. The rest of them smiled too, their glassy, shiny teeth reflecting the sunlight. " We may be out numbered four to one but we're by no means weaklings. My army of demons is highly trained and as for us…We're Demigods, half God, no matter which way you spin it we have the power of the Gods flowing through our veins. We will prove to be quite the fight."

" Madara's forces are underground in a secret cavern beneath the base. Daisuke, you should have no problem pin pointing it and managing to move the rock that protects them." Susanoo said looking at them. They all nodded as Daisuke stomped his foot on the ground, turning it in all four directions.

" Over there." He said and started to head towards it. Hijiri nodded his head so his army would follow them.

" This may be the last time I see you, my wicked lovely." He said stepping closer to me. " Promise me if I die you'll take my heart and plant it somewhere nice and shady."

" I won't have to." I said and he already smiled at me. " Your army will never let you die here today."

" Ah, never say 'never'." And with that he waltzed over to the group just as Daisuke swiftly cracked a hole. He jumped into it but not before smirking over at Satoshi. I got chills from that small glance.

" Move out." Susanoo ordered and we all ran to the eastern wall. Lady Sayoshi knocked on it a few times before her hand come to rest on a certain area. She took the fan out of her kunai pouch and whipped the air around her head, making the wind current strong and sharp. I felt a slight knick on my cheek and with good reason, the wind had turned into deadly blades. She guided them with her fan and sent them in the wall, cracking the area she touched. The stone fell away silently. Satoshi made a come hither motion and more stones slipped out, making the hole big enough for us to slip inside.

Satoshi slipped in first, using a tentative foot to feel for any presence. He leaned out of the hole and nodded to us. We slipped inside after him, Lady Sayoshi first, then me next, and Susanoo brought up the rear. They formed a triangle around me, it was tight and I doubted anyone would be able to get through them.

" Oh where, oh where, could Madara be?" Susanoo wondered as we approached a door. Satoshi grabbed his arm.

" No." He said. " There isn't anyone in there. I'm only feeling the chakra of a few people and they aren't up here." He pointed down a hallway that veered off to the right. " That's where they are. Kabuto is in the first room on the left and Madara himself is all the way in back, last room in the middle."

" Well you heard rock boy, let's go head hunting." We ran down the hall, Satoshi and Susanoo stopped at Kabuto's door. He grabbed the knob, counting down before they somehow managed to bust open the door without making a single noise. Lady Sayoshi and I heard headed towards Madara's door but not before we heard an explosion. We both looked back at the previous door but saw no indication of Satoshi or Susanoo being hurt. Oh shit, Madara knew we were coming. I kicked in his door and sure enough he had blown a hole in one of his walls.

" He's escaping." Lady Sayoshi muttered throwing some hand signs together. It was a blur of skin and light blue chakra. She slammed her hand on the ground. " Summoning!" From her hand came a large six headed dog. Its jaws snapped as we jumped onto its back. She grabbed its scruff and made it squeal and arch up. " Go my precious, find Madara!"

It snarled and headed out of the destroyed wall, making the hole even larger. We spotted Madara right away, he hadn't gotten very far. He chuckled madly before Amaterasu completely engulfed the dog in black flames. It whined and then fell over as we jumped off. Lady Sayoshi skidded across the ground, I landed behind her and she glared over at Madara.

" That's two of my dogs you've slaughtered. Your cruelty knows no bounds." She said with a pointed glare.

" I suppose you're correct." He said with a shrug. " And guess what, I wouldn't change a thing." I glanced over at him and he stared back at me. My worst fear had been recognized, he had somehow managed to get the Rinnegan. I let the Sharingan bleed into my eyes and he just started to laugh at me. " Tell me something Sasuke, do you really think you can defeat me?"

" Only one way to find out." I said, grabbing my sword. I let the chakra fly up my arm and into the blade as I pulled it from the sheath. He folded his arms over his chest as I sent my blade of lightning through him. It completely phased through him and I mentally cursed; he was already using that defense this early? Which meant one thing, he knew that without using Izanagi, I could defeat him. I smirked. When I fought Danzo, he had multiple Sharingan eyes, Madara only had one. It should be the same basic principle, waste as much time as I could trying to kill him and when it becomes too much, his Sharingan would turn blind and close. No more body flicker. I threw as many hand signs as I could together, replacing some with the ones Lady Sayoshi taught me.

" Fire style: Uchiha Grand Fireball." And before I could even release the fireball Madara was in front of me. He grabbed me by the throat, lifting me from the ground. All the fire building in my throat was being crushed and forced into my stomach. I coughed and choked on the smoke building in my throat. It was only being made worse by his grip. I grabbed at his arm, clawing the skin of his wrist. Blood and skin were accumulating under my finger nails in a ruddy mess. My nails started to crack and the ferocity of my scratches. He flicked his wrist and sent me flying to the ground. I rolled a few meters before smashing into a rock. The force was so great that I could feel it start to crack behind me. Lady Sayoshi jumped in and was about to grab me when Amaterasu's black flames formed a circle around me. She skidded back just in time for Madara to land a kick on her chest. She flew back and into a tree, shattering it with sheer force.

" Stay out of this, it is not your place to interfere in matters of the Uchiha clan." He said, looking over to her. This was my chance, I could perform the jutsu and decapitate him before he even realized what I had done. I looked down at my right arm and almost screamed just from the sight. It was twisted in an unnatural angle, practically hanging from my shoulder. I used my left hand to grab at the remaining cloth and pulled it away. I could see white bone stretching the skin by shoulder. I had dislocated it. The throbbing pain flowed up my spine and made my brain scream for relief. I tried to calm my breathing as Madara pulled his attention back to me. " Aw, looks like someone has an owwie. And oh no, big brother isn't here so you have no one to run and cry too. Today just really isn't your day Sasuke." He said in voice you would use for a little kid. That bastard was mocking me! I grabbed my sword and slashed at him, only to have it go through him. He shook his head at me. " Stubborn little boys like you never learn."

Madara walked up to me and grabbed my right arm, pulling it and me forward. I screamed again as he jerked it back. The sound of my bones grinding together as my arm was forced back into its socket made bile rise in the back of my throat. I rolled onto my side and emptied my stomach by Madara's feet. He just laughed a little and grabbed me by the back of my head. " And they say I shouldn't be a doctor!" He said pulling me out of the circle of fire. I used my left arm and reached down into my kunai pouch, grabbing one. I stabbed his hand and he instantly let go of my head. I tossed the kunai as he started to recover from his shock and it got him a few centimeters below his heart. He groaned and pulled the kunai out, tossing it to the ground. If only I had taken a few more seconds to aim, I would have killed him. He started to laugh, pulling off his Akatsuki cloak. Underneath was purple tinted robes plated with armor. I sighed when I saw that I had actually got him between two plates of armor. Better than nothing.

He charged at me and I forced my right arm up. I performed a few hand signs and brought my left hand to my mouth. " Phoenix flower jutsu!"

He maneuvered around them and landed a few meters away from me. I started to do the solidification jutsu but in my confusion, due to the pain throbbing in my shoulder, I messed up all of the signs. I mentally cursed as I was blown backwards and into the trees. I grabbed onto a branch, swinging onto it. I held back a scream of agony when I realized I had used my right arm. It throbbed like nothing I had every experienced. Even when I had been stabbed it didn't hurt this much. I evened out my breathing and mentally cursed. I left my sword over there with him and I wasn't suicidal enough to go running back over there to grab it. The trees gave me cover from him. Or so I thought. The canopy of the trees burst with black fire and it was eating them so quickly that I almost didn't have enough time to jump away.

He was atop me in moments. I slammed into the ground, his feet smashing into my spine, forcing me to the ground. Madara stepped off of me and I slowly lifted my head, the blood and dirty mingling into my mouth, giving it a dry and salty taste. I gave no resistance when he lifted me up my neck. He laughed and pulling me closer to him.

" Allow me to enlighten you Sasuke. There was a reason why Itachi hated me, and it wasn't for the reason you think it might be. Look into my eyes Sasuke and see the truth of Itachi's torment."

_**~Uchihacest~**_

_Being trapped in a gen jutsu and knowing you're stuck is quite possibly the most horrible feeling out there. You know it isn't real but can't help but think it is anyway, and this…I don't know what to think about this. It was easy enough to fake memories and I knew already that I couldn't trust Madara so what was I to do? I walked down a hallway, it was dark, dusty, seemed to be aged by time. I recognized it as the Akatsuki hideout that I lived in when team Hebi was still together. I heard muffled shouting and the knocking over of furniture. I turned down a hall and ran towards the noise. It was getting louder and louder, the banging and screaming raising in volume. Before I knew it Itachi was bolting out of a room. Madara leaned in the door way, he was clutching his…oh my Gods…He…He was trying to rape Itachi._

_Madara ran right through me and I turned to watch. He grabbed Itachi around the waist, throwing him into a nearby wall. He groaned and tried to crawl away only to be grabbed by the leg. He shook his leg, trying to kick Madara. He only laughed as he dragged Itachi back to the room. _

" _LET ME GO! NO!" He screamed, his nails were digging into the wooden floors; I could hear his nails cracking. He grabbed the door frame and Madara walked around, kicking Itachi's hands, smashing them into the doorframe. He gasped, letting go. I wanted to scream then. Tell him to run, but he looked like he had given up. He let Madara pull him in the room. I walked through the door and almost wanted to rip out my own eyes. He had Itachi pinned down underneath him, his shirt was ripped off revealing scratches and bite marks. Every inch of skin was covered in marks from teeth or nails. I gasped as Madara viciously ripped off Itachi's pants. He looked away as Madara's greedy hands traced his every contour, his every feature. I growled lowly in my throat as he took off his mask, laying kisses on Itachi's lips and cheeks. _

_That bastard, that evil fucking bastard! He…I…I can't fucking believe it! _

" _Itachi…You're so beautiful, so much like my lovely Izuna." He said his finger trailing down Itachi's stomach, making his muscles twitch and flinch. " Our love is the same Itachi, you know that right? I loved Izuna, just as you love Sasuke. Our love is so pure but at the same time so…filthy." He said that word with such emphasis that Itachi shook a little. Madara laughed a little, stroking his thigh very gently." Do you remember what I told you? I want you; body, mind, and soul. I'm greedy Itachi, give me another taste of your power, a taste of sweet flesh that can only come from a member of my own clan." _

_Itachi turned his head to the side, he started humming. It was the lullaby he would sing to me whenever I couldn't sleep. It was the only time he would ever have the courage to sing in front of another person. I blinked back tears, he was thinking of me, every time. Going to his happy place that was filled with the memories of me. Gods, no. I can't watch this anymore. I activated Amaterasu and black flames engulfed the scene before me. It was like watching a movie and seeing the film snap on screen. It halted completely and tore apart. Madara's gen jutsu was over._

_**~Uchihacest~**_

" You…You raped him." He chuckled a little and dropped me on the ground. I was paralyzed due to the affects of his gen jutsu. I laid there looking up at him and he was smirking, even through his mask I could feel the mirth. I glared up at him and he just laughed at me.

" You know Sasuke, I haven't tasted the sweet blood of an Uchiha since the death of your brother." He said and I could smell the arousal in the air. Oh Gods…No, please not now. " I've had a taste of Itachi, a replacement for Izuna, and now I would like to taste you, what could be considered my own replacement."

_**~Uchihacest~**_

**And that's where I'm going to end it. One hell of a cliff hanger if you ask me! I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Sasuke: WE WON'T KNOW IF I'M GOING TO GET RAPED OR NOT UNTIL YOU UPDATE? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?  
Me: Eh, you'll live  
Itachi: Perhaps…  
Me: That was a dark thought…  
Sasuke: Seriously! Thanks for the lift of confidence Itachi!  
Itachi: I'm being realistic…  
Me: Sure. But you forget, I control this reality. It will end how I want it too and I have something up my sleeve. This was Hitoko-sama**


	12. Madara's Blood Part 2

**Yay another chapter! I'm excited to see how Sasuke handles Madara…Sasuke's PV, sorry to say there won't be a memory in this chapter since it is technically a continuation of the last one :P Sorry guys-**

~Uchihacest~

Pain, it was there, dulling my senses and making my head feel so fuzzy that it was a complete struggle to keep my eyes focused on Madara's mask. My shoulder and arm throbbed angrily, screaming for release and a well deserved break. All my muscles were twitching in agony, trying to will themselves out of atrophy but failing. I mentally cursed, gritting my teeth as Madara dropped me to the ground. I couldn't move, one of the more annoying side effects of the Tsukuyomi; paralysis. The most I could do right now was twitch and jerk my fingers which made Madara laugh. He got on his knees beside me and cupped my face gently. I could feel the lies, all the dirty disgusting lies in those small touches. He didn't want to be gentle and nice with me, he wanted to take me forcefully, fulfill his own need before tossing me aside or killing me. He did the same thing to Itachi, and I would never forgive him for that.

He grabbed at the thin material covering my chest and he tugged it off like it was nothing. Madara was actually going to do it. He was really going to rape me. Itachi…I've failed you. Will you ever forgive me?

I looked away from him then, unable to bare the sight of his stripping away my clothing. Hands were all over me then, rubbing at my chest and stomach. He pinched and rubbed my nipples and I felt nothing but disgust. There was no pleasure in these touches. No, there was nothing but emptiness.

I bit down on my bottom lip to keep myself from crying. Gods, it was bad enough Madara had me in this extreme vulnerable position, I didn't need for him to see me sob like a little girl too. I flinched a little when he started to trace the contours of my thighs. My paralysis was still in affect and the best I could do now was twitch my entire arm. I didn't know what I could do, at the rate my body was healing it would be at least twenty or so minutes before I could move properly. But then I could down play my ability to move and kill him. But, in those twenty minutes he could easily get what he wants from, I mean, he's really old so there's no way he could last that long. In fact I'm surprised he can get it up at all. That disgusting thought aside, I was pretty fucked, either way I looked at it…Leave it to the brain of a teenager to still find sexual humor in the worst situations.

" Sasuke, look at me." I refused and closed my eyes in defiance. I couldn't even move my head. Ugh! This is quite possibly the worst thing that's ever happened to me. He grabbed my chin and pulled it up. When I felt something wet and rough against my bottom lip my stomach flipped, making the bile rise in my throat. The sheer revulsion I was feeling made me shiver and he laughed a little. " Just like Itachi," He muttered as I opened my eyes; he shook his head. " He didn't like kissing me either."

I can understand why. Too much tongue, first off. And another thing, he was way too fucking old; who wants to willingly kiss an old guy? No one with self respect. He leaned down for another kiss and I tried, in vain, to pull my head back. He saw the revulsion and grabbed the back of my head, pulling me up again. This time he actually managed to get his tongue in my mouth. I didn't hesitate to bite down on his tongue.

Madara should have known I was going to do that…Moron. My mouth filled with his blood, coppery and salty to the taste. I spit it back on his face as he pulled away from me. It hit him in the eye and his arm reeled, forming into a fist.

" Wind Style: Dancing Blade!" And just like that his hand was gone. Blood rained down from his arm onto my face and chest. I shifted my eyes as Lady Sayoshi charged Madara. He backed up away from me as she stood in front of me. Slowly she moved so she was standing just to the side of me. She kneeled down next to and grabbed my arm, throwing it over her shoulders. " Sasuke, do you want to run? You're immobile and I'm not allowed to kill him because the gods wouldn't accept it and wouldn't allow Itachi to come back into being…"

" We need to think of something…" I muttered looking at him. He was using this pause in time to wrap the stump where his hand used to be. There was a loud screaming, hissing sound and the three of us all turned to see Satoshi and Susanoo riding on the back of a giant snake. I blinked a few times realizing it was Kabuto…Karin was right, Kabuto was much more obsessed with Orochimaru than he let show.

He turned back into a human as Satoshi slammed him into the ground. Susanoo was whooping and laughing in sadistic pleasure as he landed on the ground beside me. His offhandedly casual manor disappeared once he saw me. " Hisoka, what happened?"

" Sasuke can't move…" She said. " Fucking Sharingan…I curse Izanagi for even thinking humans could handle such a powerful gift. He should have nipped that power in the bud when the priest died, taking it from the Uchiha clan's eyes." Susanoo shrugged. " Yes I know, can't be fixed now…"

" Well I may have a solution for Sasuke's inability to move." He said walking over to where Satoshi was slamming Kabuto's face into the ground. He rubbed into the dirt, smearing his face with the bloody grit before lifting his face up and doing it again. " Satoshi, let me have Kabuto for a minute." He nodded and got off his back. Susanoo grabbed Kabuto by his short pony tail and pulled him over to me. He tossed him at my feet as Lady Sayoshi helped me to the ground, making sure she didn't injure me on the way down. " Satoshi, distract Madara."

Said man was cursing and still attempting to wrap his hand. It looked like he couldn't get it tight enough to stop the bleeding, and there was a fair amount of it. Lady Sayoshi had managed to get the main vein in his wrist. I smirked a little as Lady Sayoshi grabbed the collar of Kabuto's shirt, pulling him so violently that he instantly flinched.

" Listen here you little shit," She said in a voice that dripped with venom. " You heal Sasuke right fucking now or so help me gods I will rip both of your eyes out and replace them with bombs so you know what it's like to get your mind blown. You understand me?" He nodded his head furiously then as blue chakra filled his hands. He traced them down my body, Lady Sayoshi and Susanoo watching the entire time. Whenever he looked up at her, she gave him such a dark, sinister glare than I even found myself impressed with it. Before long I could move my entire body again and I got to my feet as Kabuto shrunk back from me. It was perfect timing too because I didn't know how much longer Satoshi could keep Madara at bay. He was thrown to the ground by some unseen force but managed to cushion his fall, I think, by pulling the Earth to him. " Sasuke this may be your change to do the solidification jutsu!"

" You're right." I said and I took a deep breath, closing my eyes so I could focus on just the chakra around me and nothing more. The power that coursed up my spine and through my body made my head swim with pleasure. I opened my eyes, letting the Sharingan swirl as I did the hand signs, not missing a single one. I rushed Madara as soon as Satoshi took shelter behind a rock. I pulled on my chakra focusing gloves and he just stood there, probably thinking I was insane. Oh how I wished he knew what I had in store for him.

I could just feel his shock when I punched him. His entire body was lifted off the ground and sent sailing through the air. He must have passed out for a minute there because he let himself fall down to the ground and rolling into a mass of trees. All I saw, for a good minute, was tree tumbling under the pressure and dirt sailing into the air. Susanoo cheered and I could feel Lady Sayoshi smiling. I looked into the trees and he came stumbling out, laughing.

" My, my." He said, the remains of his mask falling off his face. He smirked at me then and clapped a little. " Impressive Sasuke strength." He walked out until he was standing in front of me. " But I don't think it will be enough to defeat me. Shinra Tensei."

And just like that, I was blown completely away by him. I heard Lady Sayoshi gasp as she dived to catch me. I hit her body and we tumbled backward before Susanoo was able to catch us both. Madara charged us but then he paused, looking almost startled when he saw Susanoo standing there. This could be it, this could be my chance!

I slipped out of Susanoo's arms and went for my sword, completely unnoticed by Madara. " No. It can't be. You're dead, I made sure that you would die!"

" Hn." Susanoo replied, a smirk on his face. " Not everything goes according to plan." It was Itachi's voice, that silky baritone that made my entire frame shake with pleasure and bring tears to my eyes when I thought about what that voice convinced me to do. " What you didn't count on was my anger towards you. And what awaited me in the afterlife; I wasn't castigated by Emma-o but embraced, returning to Earth to give you the punishment you deserve."

" No…You aren't real! This is just a gen jutsu!" He said swinging at Susanoo. He caught Madara's wrist, bending his arm back. " I made sure you would get sick…I was the one who found the incurable strand of the Tuberculosis virus so you would die."

" Yes, you did. And for that you will be judged, just like your lust and greed. Do you really think that all of this power would bring you sanctuary? Bring you absolution? You are a fool to think power is the way to win the world. Love is the only real means in which people should live their lives."

" On that same old rant again Itachi?" He said suddenly making Susanoo's eyes widen. " Well, illusion or not, you won't stop me. I've come to far to fail. Chibaku Tensei!" A small black sphere was thrown up into the air above Susanoo and he glared at Madara as he was sucked inside, sealed off by multiple layers of rocks, trees, and dirt. Madara laughed viciously. " I killed you once, I'll kill you again Itachi!"

That's when I came up behind him. He was so distracted by Susanoo that he didn't even notice my presence and chakra. In the blink of an eye, his head was gone. It rolled off his shoulders, down his back, before bouncing once and laying still on the ground. The large earthen sphere in the sky started to crumble, falling away piece by piece. Susanoo punched a hole into it and jumped to the ground.

Madara's body lay still, blood pouring out of his neck and Lady Sayoshi grabbed his body and pulled it onto a sealing scroll. She sealed his body with a nod and sighed. It was over and I didn't die, wasn't raped, and Madara was dead. I glanced over at Kabuto, who was still cowering at the very sight of us.

" What should we do with him?" I asked and Lady Sayoshi smirked.

**~UCHIHACEST~**

" ONE, TWO, THREE!" And with that we chucked Kabuto through the window of the official war meeting room. All five of the kages jumped back, the oldest ones holding their hearts. Lady Sayoshi and I jumped into the window after him. We smirked at them as they took up defensive stances. " My dear leaders, why do you plan an attack when we have given you a token of good will?" She asked, looking from face to face. " We've ended the war for you, no need to get hostile." Lady Sayoshi pulled Madara's clothed head from a pack at her side and tossed it onto the table. The head rolled out and the youngest woman gasped.

" You can't expect me to believe you've changed this much in a small amount of time Sasuke!" Tsunade yelled, about to charge me. Lady Sayoshi stepped in front of me, her smirk turned into a look of pensive warning. She was fingering her kunai holder and I knew she was reaching in so that she could grab her fan. I grabbed her wrist, pulling it away and she gave a nod of submission as I moved beside her so I could look Tsunade in the eye. She looked at me wearily, but there was something else there in those eyes…Sadness? I couldn't tell because her eyes hardened as soon as I opened my mouth.

" I only did it because Madara needed to be stopped, nothing more. I have no intentions of winning you over, nor anyone else for that matter." I said looking down at the head. I turned my attention to Kabuto, who was still struggling against his chakra bonds. " As for Kabuto, we decided to let him live. He is at your mercy, Lady Hokage."

" Naruto will continue to chase you…" Gaara spoke up finally. I turned to look at him and nodded my head.

" I welcome the chase." I said before jumping out the window with Lady Sayoshi following me out.

" It is a good thing you welcome Naruto's chase." She said with a smirk. " Because that is one of your final two quests. I need the chakra of a tailed beast as a sacrificial measure to the Gods."

I nodded my head and looked out onto the horizon. Looks like I would be tracking down the dobe instead of the other way around. He was probably going to jump for joy knowing I was coming for him. I smirked.-

**Okay this is a little bonus funny moment that I was going to put in but couldn't until now. I hope this makes up for the lack of a memory! It will be in regular PV**

Susanoo smirked as he walked up to Sasuke. The raven was looking especially frustrated and annoyed but the God couldn't help but want to mess with him. It was in his blood to cause mischief, like when he killed one of his sister's favorite animals because he knew it would piss her off. Ah, he got in so much trouble for that, but it was worth it.

But today was different. He himself was not alone in his plight to make the Uchiha twitch with anger, no Hijiri was in on it too! Unknowingly of course, but still. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, planting butterfly kisses upwards. Sasuke shrugged out of the touch and was about to reprimand him when he thrust an envelope into his possession.

" What's this?" He asked. Susanoo rolled his eyes. Sasuke always ruined amazing surprises like this! The god smirked a little.

" What do you think? It's an envelope." He said smartly and Sasuke glared a little.

" Don't get smart with me…I meant what's inside…"

" Well why don't you open it and find out?" Sasuke did just that, pulling out a glossy piece of paper which made his eye twitch with displeasure. He let it fall to the floor and Susanoo burst out laughing as a half naked picture of Hijiri making a kissy face came into view. " He said you deserved a gift for killing Madara!"

" Hn. If that's what you get for killing someone, I'd hate to see what his idea of a birthday gift is…"-

**Alright, cheap laugh is over. Anyway, next chapter roles will be reversed and Sasuke will be coming after Naruto! Oh and I'm sorry about the shortness! Eh he he he...Fight scenes aren't my forte, in case you couldn't tell.  
**

**Naruto: What the hell! Three years I've been searching for Sasuke and he finally decides to come to me! That's fucked Hitoko-sama…Hitoko-sama?  
Me: -playing xbox with Itachi and Sasuke- HEY! NO SHARINGAN! YOU CHEATER!  
Itachi: Hn. Alls fair in love and video games  
Me: Stupid Sharingan seeing everything my thumbs do...  
Sasuke: MY TURN, DAMN IT!  
Me: Sasuke, go away, I'm playing with Itachi! -starts to fight with Sasuke-  
Itachi and Naruto: -sighs- This was Hitoko-Sama  
Sasuke: Give me the damn controller!  
Me: NEVER! **


	13. The Fox Part 1

**Hurray Madara is dead, but now Sasuke has his sights pinned on Naruto. HOW WILL THIS ALL GO DOWN! Idk! Sasuke's PV. MEMORY REGULAR!-**

_Itachi frantically packed up his clothes, ANBU gear, weapons, anything he could touch. He shoved them all into his back pack, making sure he had enough room for the money he had been piling up under his mattress for the past year and food. He decided now was the time, he needed to skip out on the massacre, take Sasuke away with him, and live somewhere that they would be safe. Somewhere preferably without Madara. _

_The Uchiha was so disturbed because of something the man said to him the other night and then tried to steal a kiss from him. He managed to push the older Uchiha out the window, but when he looked down to see if he was hurt, there was no body. No nothing, not even a trace of chakra on the ground. _

_He was panicking to say the least. No one had ever shaken him up like this, no Madara had a strange power. He could strike fear into anyone, Itachi included. He wasted no time since Madara said he would come back right before the massacre. Which was in a day from now. It didn't leave much time, no not much at all. If he wanted to get within safe distance of Kohona he would have to carry Sasuke all day and all night until they were on the outskirts of the fire country. Then lay low for awhile until they could safely enter another country, ask for sanctuary and start anew. Itachi had been planning this for months and he knew the entire plan in and out. He sighed when he zipped up his pack, about to head down stairs and grab any necessary provisions and then grab Sasuke, all the while trying to keep the boy asleep so he wouldn't make too much noise and alert his parents. A difficult task since Sasuke was such a light sleeper. _

_He got to the door, about to turn the knob when a kunai whipped by his face. He ducked underneath it, looking towards the window. Madara sat in the sill, twirling a second kunai around his finger. Itachi could feel those eyes taking him in, looking at him with such sinister purpose that he had to suppress a shudder of disgust. _

" _And where do you think you're going? Hmm?" Madara asked so deadly quiet that Itachi strained to hear him. The younger Uchiha licked his lips, straightening up a little before putting on the only façade that still seemed to still be effective against the man._

" _I have a brief mission, it shouldn't take more than a few hours to complete." Itachi said. " If I refused this mission, it would look suspicious. Especially to Fugaku; I believe he is starting to suspect something is afoot. I don't want him to anticipate our attack against the Uchihas."_

" _Really?" He said in a slightly aggravated tone. He stepped down from the window sill and came to stand in the middle of the room. He sighed a little and Itachi tried as hard as he could to make himself relax. " Oh Itachi, why do you lie?"_

" _I'm not. I'm no fool, Madara. I know it is practically a death sentence to lie to you."_

" _Oh? Then why have you packed so much for a single mission?" Itachi looked at the pack on his back. He mentally cursed but didn't let his face waver. He scoffed and Madara looked at him expectantly._

" _Isn't it obvious what this pack is for?" Itachi asked with a raised eyebrow. " I was planning ahead, packing now so when we left there wasn't a mad scramble to get out." _

" _Good." Madara said, in almost a strange hissing quality. " I don't want you getting ideas and skipping out on me at the last second, but I guess it's true, what you said. You are not fool enough, especially not to betray me." Itachi nodded slowly. " You know what would happen if you were to betray me, I'd hate to see such an adorable Uchiha go to waste, really I would." _

" _You should be able to trust me by now, Madara. I have given no indication that I was going to betray you. You've become paranoid in your age."_

" _Perhaps." He said. " Perhaps. Well, I'll leave you to your mission Itachi…" He paused then and Itachi bit the inside of his cheek. He could feel there was something more Madara wanted to tell him and whatever it was, he didn't want to hear it. " Oh and before I forget I'll be watching Sasuke, think of him as something like…Insurance." But then Madara paused again as if he was deep in thought all the while looking at Itachi straight on, his eyes flickering over the lithe form ahead of him. " Do you think we should take the Fox jinchuuriki when we finish the massacre?"_

_Itachi knew full well what he planned to do with the boy and for some reason couldn't help but feel completely disgusted by it. " No. It would look strange if he was suddenly taken away like that, they'd realize something was amiss and think about who had tried to take him before. You would be the only culprit that got away with it and the elders are already suspicious of your presence here. You kidnapping him would be a dead giveaway to you and I know you wanted to wait a little more before coming back and torturing Kohona more. Having said that though, it's your decision."_

_Madara nodded then. " And this is why I keep you around Itachi, such brilliance and finesse all in one body. I do believe that I would have been found out by Kohona by now if you weren't around. And I suppose you're right, waiting a few more years wouldn't kill me. He's far too weak now and I would like it more if I could fight with him and know the outcome wouldn't be in my favor whatever way it was spun. Besides, waiting is half the fun, don't you agree?" And with that, Madara disappeared from view. _

_Itachi bit his lip and felt such a desperation in his chest as soon as the man disappeared. There would be no way he could get Sasuke out of the house now. He was trapped. Trapped like a caged bird who so desperately stared at the open blue sky. -_

I felt slightly crowded. Susanoo, Satoshi, and Lady Sayoshi all sat on one of the feathers she had created, all surrounding me. They said it was for my protection, so no one would see me, but I doubted anyone would because of how high we were flying. Its not like someone could spot spiky hair and a more or less sour disposition from their place on the ground. Nevertheless, they insisted. And I couldn't exactly say no, especially since it would be kinda of weird that I would refuse.

Susanoo put his arm around my shoulder and hissed slightly. I gave him a skeptical look but he pointed out to the horizon. It was that black haired guy who had been assigned to replace me on team Kakashi. Sai, I believe his name was, a spy for Danzo. He was flying closer to us and Lady Sayoshi stood up, making her feather come to a halt. She stepped in front of me as he approached. He stopped a couple meters away, eyeing us suspiciously.

" Identify yourself, you're in protected airspace." He announced but then his eyes went wide. " It's you, you're the ones who are allied with Sasuke! Where is he?" I was about to stand up when Susanoo grabbed the back of my shirt, keeping me down and low to the feather.

" Should it matter?" She asked and he tensed a little, reaching into his kunai pouch. She was on edge, anticipating an attack from him. " I have information about him that I would like to share with Uzumaki Naruto, he has betrayed me and I feel as though I should relay his whereabouts to him as a gesture of goodwill."

" Oh really? That's why our Hokage said you and him hand delivered Madara's head as well as Kabuto?" He asked, seeing through Lady Sayoshi's quick words like they were some cheap gen jutsu. " Why would he betray you after that?"

" Obvious boy; he was just using me to help him kill Madara and bring Kabuto down so he could live in peace. There wasn't anything more I could do for him after that and he attempted to take my life, such as he did with Orochimaru. He failed and escaped but I've been able to track his movements and know the general area in which he resides; telling Naruto about where he is would be the last thing he wants, especially in a weakened condition. So let us pass before I make you; you're treading on thin ice, boy."

Sai nodded then, completely satisfied with the answer, but then before Lady Sayoshi could blink a kunai whizzed by her face. She growled darkly as he leapt up in the air, landing right next to Satoshi. He made the entire feature sink in altitude and I finally popped up from Susanoo's hold on me. " I saw your outline before they hid you. I was just waiting for the perfect moment to strike."

" Yes, very good, what do you want? A pat on the head?" I retorted. He looked around warily, he was outnumbered and out skilled. There was no way he could beat us all, no way in hell.

" No, I want to sway you. Come back to Kohona, Tsunade was very happy when you brought down Danzo, Madara, and Kabuto; she thinks of you as a hero to the fire country. Most of the other countries do as well, you prevented another Ninja War. All of the countries have decided to give you a second chance because of what you've done; it will be a clean slate if you surrender and come back. Besides, Naruto and your other friends will be happy if you do, so very happy."

I noticed something then, that silenced longing in his voice and the sheer desperation in his eyes. He said Naruto first, his name was implied by his next statement, friends. Naruto was indeed my best friend but that put him in the friends category…So why would he put emphasis on it? I looked at him for a moment and that's when it hit me like a ton of bricks, I was so stupid for not noticing it before! I had seen the same look in Naruto eyes as I left to join Orochimaru. Unrequited love, the love that leaves you broke and withering.

" Are you in love with Naruto?"

He visibly tensed, a red tint coming to his cheeks. " What? N-no, what are you talking about? Naruto is my closet friend, I'm n-not in l-love with him…"

" Liar." I said, even though I didn't really know why I was pressing the subject further than that. " You're in love with him but he doesn't acknowledge it, does he? Too dense to realize it. But that's not your fault, no, it's because of me. Naruto desperately loves me and it makes you sick doesn't it? To know that you'd never have a shot with him because I'm still alive, still in his thoughts even though everyone else tried so much to erase me from their memories." I smirked a little then. " Don't worry about it too much Sai; I don't want Naruto, he's all yours. But this is why you're trying to capture me, isn't it? To impress him by bringing me back. Let me enlighten you a little; Naruto doesn't really like to be outdone, so if you brought me back, he might hate you for it. I'm his impossible dream, I'm the one who he loves the most, and if it were someone other than him to bring me back, well, I don't think he'd ever forgive you."

I didn't understand why, but I felt angry at him. So very angry. There was this wave of possessiveness washing over me because he loved Naruto, but why? I had never really thought of the blond as more than a friend, even though the idiot practically claimed we were more than that. Brothers, as he called it. But even then, it was a non-sexual claim. I had never done anything more than kiss the Dobe, and that was an accident. My eyes narrowed as I stepped towards a completely shocked Sai, and I pushed him off of the feather. He seemed to regain his thoughts because his ink bird dove to catch him. And somehow I felt strangely satisfied by pushing him off, trying to kill him.

Lady Sayoshi tilted her vision towards me, a look of complete and utter confusion hidden by a stern brow line and set jaw. It was there in her eyes, and what was worse was that I was confused too. In fact we were all confused, their looks gave them away, and I couldn't come up with any answers to clarify my actions. " What the hell was that?" Susanoo asked finally. I shrugged. How could I answer him if I didn't quite understand it myself? Did I love the Dobe? Did I really love him? No that was impossible, I was madly in love with Itachi. No one else. There had never been anyone else…Never.

But even if I did love the Dobe why would it take me this long to realize it? Why now of all the times? I had known of my love for Itachi for years, YEARS. I shook my head. No, I couldn't love the Dobe, he was annoying and loud. Completely opposite of Itachi and even me. But they do say opposites attract. But whatever, I'm not in love with him, and someday he'll realize that he's not in love with me either. I'm just a passing fancy.

I sat back down just in time for Sai to rise back to our level again, he was about done with his drawings Lady Sayoshi stepped forward handle him. And she did, quickly. She pulled out her fan and a large gust of wind came out, sending him and his bird flying in the opposite direction of us before sending out a few blades so it would dissipate back into ink. " Let's get the hell outta here." She said as the feather started to push forward again. It would only be a few minutes before we reached our destination, and I could feel the questions in my mind pounding against it, making it ache. I mentally groaned. This couldn't have been a worse start to this mission.

We arrived a few minutes after that annoying encounter; finding a giant floating turtle island wasn't as hard as it seemed. Lady Sayoshi landed on the back and it was completely dead. No sounds, no animals, nothing. It was an eerie quiet, almost like when you're in the woods and you know something is out there and all the animals pause because of the sinister properties of the being.

She looked around as I joined her on the ground, Susanoo and Satoshi following after me. When Satoshi landed he looked around, whipping his entire body in circles then slamming his foot on the ground again.

" Huh." He said finally. " Everything's inside the shell. I've picked up on four humans, two of them jinchuuriki, the other two are probably Jounin ranked, and all the rest are animals, which would explain why it was so deathly quiet around. I was actually quite puzzled at first, I couldn't even hear the wing flapping of birds. I got a little nervous. But since that mystery is solve, that just leaves another problem which would be-"

" How are we supposed to get inside?" I asked as I looked at him. He nodded his head, and I knew I took the words right out of his mouth. Satoshi shrugged but then Susanoo just laughed and grabbed the four of us in a strange bear hug. Before I could tell him to let me go, we were phasing through the shell. He dropped us as soon as we landed on solid ground underneath. I turned away from Susanoo and was faced with two Jounin, both of them looked astounded but then regained their composure they got into fighting stances. I only recognized one of them, I didn't know his name, but he was the one who told me of Itachi's arrival when Kakashi was in the hospital. I was surprised I remembered him at all.

Before any of us could really react, Lady Sayoshi waved her fan at them, sending them flying. I blinked. I surmised that I would never have to do any fighting if she was around.

" Satoshi, pin point the location of the jinchuuriki." He nodded and slammed his foot on the ground, closing his eyes as he turned his foot slightly. He opened his eye and pointed towards a crowd of animals. We all sighed, this might get messy. " How about this.." Lady Sayoshi said as she summoned her feather. We flew over all of the animals and in the middle of a thick congregation was a strange door. Lady Sayoshi and I jumped down and the horde turned to look at us. We blinked back at them before they slowly turned away again, almost seeming not to care about what we were going to do. Completely fine with both of us, I could tell neither of us really wanted to fight our way through a sea of animals.

I grabbed the handle of the door, pushing it in slowly. It was a grand room, with decaying statues, hard white marble walls, a complete mess almost. There were fragments of rocks scattered in every direction, the walls were marred with long scratches and had scorches from intense chakra. I could tell this is where the Jinchuurikis trained, no human could make marks that deep or scorches that power with just their chakra.

There was a loud crash and a muted scream coming from around a large pillar. Lady Sayoshi and I ran to it and then peered around it, trying our hardest not to be noticed. I saw Naruto right away. He looked pretty wear and tear, bruises forming on his face with tiny scratches that almost looked like his whiskers, but were too high up. His clothes were torn in places, slightly burned at the edges. I could only guess he was doing some kind of chakra training. I glanced down at his hands, they were slightly swollen and discolored, like he was putting a lot of strain on them. He got to his feet and was panting harshly.

" Uhhhh! This is too hard! And the Kyuubi is a bastard! Why won't he do this for me?"

" He hates you little fox, because you put his powers in a box!" The eight tails rapped out. Lady Sayoshi and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. I officially decided that I would never rhyme again.

" I know, man. But…Maybe if I ask him nicely?"

" No, that won't work, the fox thinks you're a jerk."

" But he has to help me eventually right?" Naruto whined out, still out of breath from whatever he was doing before we showed up.

" It is possible that he will come around, but until then you just gotta turn your luck around." The eight tails replied and I almost wanted to say something about his use of the same word because technically he was cheating, but Lady Sayoshi just gave me a look that said everything I needed to know. " Remember the proportion little Kyuubi, now spin that chakra which is nice and ruby."

He nodded then and then summoned up some of the chakra, but then it split into two different colors, black and white. Two hands made of the Kyuubi's chakra came forward and tried to help mold the others but then it started to spiral more rapidly before becoming too large for Naruto to handle. He pulled back his arms so they were protecting his face and then I lost him in a flash of blinding white light. He skidded backwards, smashing into the back wall and groaned.

" Maybe I should take a break," Naruto said, almost to himself," think this through so I can try it again."

The eight tails nodded, and he seemed to start thinking. I was hoping it wasn't of more rap because I would be so annoyed if he just sat here and rapped the entire time Naruto was taking a break. Though I could probably try to capture him then, save myself from the horribleness of it all. But then I would really need to think of a time to strike, when Naruto and the eight tails were least expecting an attack.

I could tell by the even falling of Naruto's chest that he had fallen asleep, but the eight tails was an entirely different story. His sunglasses shaded his eyes so I couldn't see them, but his breath was coming out much more evenly than before. I knew that they would at some point drop their guard because they had those two Jounins protecting them and if there was something going on they would probably hear it. So maybe the eight tails was just meditatively resting, still listening and wary of everything.

" I know you're there, so come on out for the world to share." Lady Sayoshi and I looked at each other as the eight tails turned his head in our direction. She nodded her head and we both stepped out.

" Very clever." She said with a tiny quirk of her lips. " So tell me, how long have you known?"

" You guys aren't very sneaky when you walk, nor when you talk. I could hear you four through this kid's snore." We blinked as if on command Naruto started to snore. One of his more annoying and atrocious attributes. She nodded then as he looked over at me. " Have you come to capture me? Because I won't make it easy, you'll remember that from last time G."

" We're not here to fight, nor are we here to capture anyone." I said finally and he raised an eyebrow at me. " I need to ask Naruto for a favor, that's all." Lady Sayoshi nodded her head and he eyed us again skeptically.

" Naruto doesn't know that the war is over, we're keeping it hidden from him like a four leaf clover. They want him to stay under cover so he won't hover to you, his so called brotha."

I nodded my head. I could completely understand that. If he had known it was me who killed Madara he would instantly think that I was trying to come back to Kohona and he would come dashing through the world trying to find me. But of course it would be easier for him to do so now that the Akatsuki was officially disbanded, since well, every member that was important is dead. There would be no more threat to him unless he came snooping around trying to find me. Too him at least. Tsunade, on the other hand, seems to be even more knowing about me that once thought; I mean, she wasn't stupid to begin with and she is more than knowledgeable of what I am capable of, so there is no doubt in my mind she's trying to keep this on the down low, away from Naruto's prying ears so he wouldn't come running into a trap I'd set to keep my life as private as I would like. She knows that if given the chance and if my life really did depend on it, I would try to kill Naruto. I have no more qualms with the thought of him dead.

" I understand that, Eight tails, and I also understand that you're trying to protect him from me. But what you and most people don't understand is that, for however long I live, Naruto will be stupid and irrational about it. My existence is probably one of the last things that are keeping him going and he won't stop until I'm constantly within arms reach. Love makes us do crazy things, or so they say, and I do believe that Naruto has become a slave to this love. Saying that however doesn't mean I respect the choices he's making. Personally, I would have given up already but I do believe that this last favor I'm asking him for will rid him of his obsession with me and he can finally move on with his life. Don't you want him to be happy and to be without plagued thoughts of me?"

The eight tails scoffed and stood up. " Don't think I'll fall for cheap words man, I'm not going to let you take the fox with a tan."

**And that's where I'm stopping, the Naruto capture will be divided into two, maybe three parts just a heads up... The eight tails is seriously testing my rhyming/ rapping skills. He needs to stop before I can rhyme no longer. **

**Sasuke: I think you're doing a good job…Hitoko-sama?  
Me: -playing Left 4 Dead 2 with Itachi- WHAT THE HELL! Why does no one on this damn team every follow us Itachi? I always get attacked!  
Itachi: I noticed. Maybe its because you have no natural ninja instincts. - has a Boomer blow up on his character- ...Don't you say a word  
Me: -smirks- Natural ninja instincts….This was Hitoko-sama.**


	14. The Fox Part 2

**Yay the continuation! I wonder what Sasuke has planned? Hmm…I guess I know. Muhahaha! Sasuke's Pv, Memory regular.**

_Itachi sat in his room, starring blankly at the wall opposite his bed. He didn't know what he was going to do. Tonight was the massacre which meant it was going to be the last time he would see Sasuke without him hating his guts. Itachi sighed and felt the tears stings behind his eyes. He would not cry, he had promised himself that much. Even though he loved Sasuke dearly, he would not mourn him. No, Sasuke wouldn't be dead. He would be alive and he would become strong enough to avenge the clan and then put an end to Itachi's misery. _

" _If only you knew Sasuke…" Itachi muttered. " You're the key to this and yet you have no idea how large of a role you actually play." The older Uchiha turned his head when there was soft tapping on his door; he knew from experience that it was Sasuke's knock. He grunted with acknowledgement as Sasuke's small head peaked through the crack. His little spikes bounced and swayed while his smile seemed completely plastered on his face. He ran up to his brother's bed and jumped on it._

" _Thank you so much Itachi-nii! I don't think father would have come today without your persuasion." Sasuke hugged his brother around the waist, burying his head in Itachi's hard, muscled chest. _

" _It was my pleasure, my sweet little Sasuke. I wish I could have been there to see your promising acceptance to the academy. If I hadn't been so busy with my missions today, I would have come to see you as well."_

_Sasuke frowned a little and nodded his head. " It's alright Nii-san I know you're busy with your missions and all that stuff you have to do for the village. Its just that once I enter the academy, I won't see you nearly as much and when I'm at your rank…We probably won't see each other at all." _

_Itachi ruffled Sasuke's raven black spikes, flattening them slightly making the smaller boy pout as he tried to fix them. " Sasuke, you shouldn't be so negative. This is the beginning of your life and you should be happy that you have the opportunity to do so much with your life and maybe one day be known for your accomplishments on the battlefield or for developing your own power jutsu. The possibilities are endless, just like the blue sky. Don't forget that, kay?" _

_Sasuke smiled then as he looked up into his brother's soft eyes. The younger couldn't feel that there was something off about his brother, there was something in those deep, black obsidian orbs that was just barely skimming through the façade of his face. It was almost like distress. _

_The younger reached up and little cupping Itachi's face and pulling it down towards his own. Their noses brushed as Sasuke's smaller, plump lips kissed up the side of his brother's face, tracing it with delicate kisses. He let his lips linger over Itachi's eyes, hoping, even if it was stupid, that his kiss would ease Itachi's inner turmoil. _

_But it was quite the contrary. The more he felt Sasuke's lips on his skin the more Itachi felt distress and anger towards his clan, toward Madara, towards the village. The world was tearing them apart and there was nothing he could do to stop it except for one thing. Sacrifice everything he had built between himself and the other half to his soul, his sweet little brother. And as much as Itachi abhorred how unfair it was or how painful it was, he would do it. All he ever did was for Sasuke and he would continue to make Sasuke strong, whether his darling wanted it or not._

_There was a loud cry outside and both brothers looked to the window where a hawk, screeched and cried at the sky. Itachi knew then that it was time, he needed to leave for Madara was summoning him. He had worked too hard to just throw everything away now. _

_Itachi stood up and leaned over his bed giving Sasuke a chaste kiss on the lips before wandering over to his window. The younger Uchiha watched as he opened the glass settling himself on the sill before jumping down. He rushed to the window glancing down at his brother who was smiling up at him._

" _Sasuke, go out to train for a while. If you do well tonight and come back with little to no injuries, I'll train you tomorrow so you'll have some skills before your official start in the academy."_

" _You promise?" Sasuke called down, his eyes sparkling with excitement and happiness. Itachi was glad that Sasuke was so far away or he would have seen the very brief falter in his mask, it was slowly starting to chip away. _

" _Anything for you, my little Sasuke." He could tell the younger was blushing by the way he looked to the side. " I must go, I'll see you later tonight." _

_**~Uchihacest~**  
_

Lady Sayoshi sighed and turned her gaze at me. " Do you want me to handle him for you?" I hesitated to say yes. I knew from my first hand experience that he was fast and probably the best swords man I've ever witnessed and I doubted that my newly found powers would do much against him and the demon inside. I knew I could take on Naruto without problem because I knew he wouldn't kill me, however the Hachibi was a completely different story, I didn't doubt that he would take my life if necessity called for it. I finally nodded and she smirked a little stepping forward. " I've always wanted to fight a jinchuuriki!"

He smiled at her as came to stand about a meter away from him. " Damn girl, you got it going on! I hope I can make you swoon with my brawn!"

" If you keep up the horrible rhyming or what the hell you kids call it these days, you won't have an ice cube's chance in hell. And I didn't just mean with me, I mean you won't live to see the light of the next day." She smiled back at him. He looked completely dejected and I smirked a little.

" Damn kitty cat put away your claws! I should have assumed a lady like you wouldn't give me your applause." He raised his hands up and shrugged. Lady Sayoshi looked down at her nails and then looked back up at him.

" Are you finished yet? I'm not one for talk." She said pulling out a fan from her pocket. She gave me a quick glance. " Sasuke, get Naruto off the floor. I promise that this is going to get a little messy."

I moved around her, grateful for the fact that Naruto slept like a rock. I grabbed him under his arms and started to pull him back behind the columns of scratched and marred rock but that's when the Hachibi stepped him, trying to knock me off of him. Lady Sayoshi was on that in an instant, sending a surge of sharp air at him. He was blown to the side and his body started to erupt with small cuts that were welling blood. They all began to steam and heal as soon as he got back on his feet.

" Little girl got some moves, I hope you can follow my groove." He said pulling out his swords. She looked uninterested and uncaring as he charged her, flipping and gliding through the air so quickly that it was hard to see him move. She dodged him and jumped over his body by grabbing onto the back of his head and pushing him to the ground. He skidded for a moment before laughing; it was muffled by the sword in his mouth.

I turned my attention back to Naruto, who was still snoring, mouth open and drooling. I blinked a few times. What lead me to believe I was in love with…That? I rolled my eyes, it must have just been that Sai guy, he really just grinded my last nerves. I cupped Naruto's face which made his eye lids flutter before he snuggled closer to my body. His arms wrapped around my waist and then he let out a small sigh as he rested his head on my thigh. I could feel the heat rushing up into my face. Damn Dobe with his sleep hugging and other embarrassing things. I tried to pry his hands off me but the more I pulled, the tighter his grip got. He frowned a little, pulling himself further into my lap and moving his arms up my back so they circled around my back. He lifted his head up, with surprising control, and flopped it on my shoulder. His breath tickled my neck and I sighed.

" Are you having trouble Sasuke?" Lady Sayoshi said with a smirk as she walked over to me. The Hachibi lay on the ground, a sword through his hands, pinned to the floor. His blood pooled around his body as he groaned.

" How did you do that?" I asked looking back over at him. I hadn't even heard anything after I started to focus on Naruto. She was like the crazy epitome of a ninja.

" Oh it was simple really. I have a direct connection with the Gods and since Demons are the offspring of them, I'm able to seal and bless their chakra. It really affects them to the point that they can die. You see, their chakra is so foul that when it is blessed it sends a shock through the host's system since they're not used to having such intense amounts of purified chakra in their bodies. I just basically had to call to the Gods to bless my fan and then give him a little taste. After that, he was done for."

I nodded, attempting to stand up. When I started to move, Naruto groaned and wrapped more tightly around me. It made it much easier to move with him since I knew he wouldn't fall and wake up. Lady Sayoshi rummaged through her kunai pouch and pulled out a small bottle of pills, she popped the top and grabbed a bright pink pill. She walked around me to Naruto's mouth, slipping it inside. He whimpered a little before his grip slackened and I turned him over in my arms, tossing his body over my shoulder.

" What was that?"

" Oh nothing really, it was just to make sure he stayed asleep. I didn't want him to wake up and freak out on the feather. We don't want him falling to his death, do we?" It was a well thought idea. Naruto would no doubt act adversely to being capture, even if it was me doing the capturing. Since he wouldn't know that Akatsuki had pretty much been disbanded he would instantly assume that I was either trying to bring him to Madara or I was going to assassinate him.

I sighed as we exited the training room; Susanoo and Satoshi waiting outside the door, smiling at us. The two other men were lying face down, unmoving. I wondered if they were dead, I assumed not due to the fact that they hadn't done anything wrong and didn't deserve it. I highly doubted that Susanoo would be on board with murdering someone who was just an innocent bystander.

" Are we ready to fly children?" Susanoo asked pointing up towards the sky. We all blinked at him.

" Are you ready to stop using stupid puns?" Satoshi quipped, making the God pout a little and kick a small rock dejectedly. Lady Sayoshi summoned one of her feathers and we all got on; I laid Naruto in the middle between Satoshi and myself. -

**From this point on, its going to be in Regular because my fight scenes suck when they're only from one perspective  
Itachi: Actually they just suck in general  
Me: -ignoring him- Who's that chick? -dancing stupidly to Rihanna-  
Itachi: -sighs- I love that song.-**

As they lifted off the turtle's large body, Susanoo tensed. He looked over towards the shell where a giant surge of chakra came bursting through the green and black shell causing the animal to roar with pain and flail about, causing large waves to rise and crash against the rocks and surrounding shoreline. The Hachibi rose from the hole it created and growled at the feather, causing the air to surge and rock it back and forth. They all braced as they spun in the wind making Lady Sayoshi whip the air away with her fan. She jumped over the side, spinning through the air as she headed towards the angry jinchuuriki. He reached up and caught her in his hand, laughing and shrieking with hideous laughter.

He let out a howl of pain when Lady Sayoshi burst through the chakra, making him drop her onto the shell. Sasuke had to squint to see her standing beside him. Susanoo rose from his spot and looked down at the remaining members on the feather. " Both of you stay here where its safe. Satoshi, I know you want to help Hisoka but you won't know where to land and I don't want you to drown because of a slight miscalculation." He looked away and nodded, Susanoo turned to the young Uchiha then, smirking down at him. " Protect your prize Sasuke. It would be a shame to loose it after how far we've come." His features became stern again when he looked down at Lady Sayoshi, who was attempting to avoid the monstrous tentacles of the Hachibi. She jumped over one by another was waiting and sent her flying across the shell.

Sasuke couldn't help but think of how much Susanoo actually reminded him of Itachi when he actually acted serious. There personalities were miles apart but when it really came down to it, they were very much alike.

Susanoo flipped backwards off the feather, letting himself fall through the air. Sasuke looked over the side and squinted until he saw the God land in the icy waters below. The Uchiha, for the life of him, couldn't think of why Susanoo would jump off and go help Lady Sayoshi directly. He sighed, rolling his eyes until something in the water caught his attention. The line of waves started to recede on the shoreline. The level of the water started to rise up from the sea and spiraled around itself, pulling upwards into the sky. A silhouette sat in the middle of the water, but then it became illuminated making the water shine bright blue before turning white and steaming away as the light surged through it.

The water started to take shape, spreading and pulling apart from itself and reforming itself. Before Sasuke could blink the water turned into a gigantic Susanoo. His eyes were illuminated and glowing brightly as he turned towards the Hachibi. Lady Sayoshi steadied herself as she looked up at the watery body that was threatening to overflow the turtle. She focused her chakra to her shoulders and made the hand sign bird and then mixing them with the demon hand signs. She took a deep breath as her shoulders erupted and out stretched white wings. Lady Sayoshi lifted them up, catching the wind current and rising into the air.

She flew in front of the jinchuuriki, drawing his attacks as Susanoo got ready, lifting up his arm which in turn made the water lift up. He took a breath and that started to make the clouds darken and move quickly in the sky. The thunder crashed loudly, making the air almost shake around them. Lightning lit the sky with a strange purple tint and Susanoo reached out, grabbing a bolt and hurling it towards the Hachibi. It struck him, exploding and sending the shock through out its large body. It fell to the side, twitching and growling as the weather worsened. Rain started to fall from darkened clouds, making the water body of Susanoo grow even larger.

The Hachibi started to fall apart, the chakra of its body falling away until it left nothing but the Jinchuuriki. He moaned with pain as he stumbled around where Lady Sayoshi was waiting for him. She raised her arms to the sky, letting the light of the sun be blocked out as the wind picked up and started to spin quickly. Susanoo joined in, contorting the air and making it darkly, almost black. Trees and rocks pulled up into the spiraling currents of air, sending them flying down at the Hachibi, who was barely able to avoid them. He limped into a thick covering of trees as the water of Susanoo's body starting to fall away and get absorbed into the wind turning it into a hurricane. As soon as the water pounded through it, it doubled in size. It moved up to the shell of the turtle, pulling and separating the shell as it forced its way through the area.

Lady Sayoshi watched carefully, not wanting to kill the Hachibi, put to just teach him a lesson about messing with the Gods. She spotted him trying to run into a cave but she moved the hurricane towards him and sucked him into it. She smirked to herself as Susanoo joined her in the sky, helping her control the harsh mix of wind and water.

" Let it go on three…One…Two…THREE!" Susanoo yelled pushing the water out while Lady Sayoshi concentrated on her chakra flow and willed the wind to stop turning and churning. Once it had been stopped, they both descended to the shell, walking across the destroyed lands. The dirt and Earth had been pulled up from the turtle's back, causing cracks and missing chunks in the shell. Trees were cracked in half and spewed across the landscape, breaking and crumbling the rocks.

" Did we kill him?" Susanoo asked looking at the body, kicking him slightly. Lady Sayoshi knelt down and felt his pulse. It was there and she could feel the Hachibi healing him up.

" He'll be fine. We should get back before Sasuke starts to worry." -

**_~Uchihacest~_**

Naruto's eyes fluttered open but that's when he felt something was wrong. He couldn't move his arms or legs and his heart fluttered as he looked down. He almost breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that he had only been tied up.

His ears perked up when he heard whispers coming from a shaded part of the room. He strained to hear them. " How is this supposed to work then?" He could recognize that voice anywhere. It was Sasuke. Sasuke had captured him. Which meant that he was finally within Madara's grasp and he was going have the Kyuubi ripped out of him.

" Well it's simple." A woman's voice. He knew it not to be Konan's, the blue haired woman he met when he fought pain. However, it sounded so familiar he couldn't pin point it though. He turned his head towards the voices and catch a brief glimpse of red hair before she turned away completely to face Sasuke fully. " The stone he's on absorbs the chakra and it will funnel down the carved grooves and into the sealing pot where we can store it until you finish your final assignment."

" He won't be hurt, right?"

" Unless he struggles, no." She turned back around then and that's when Naruto was felt fear in his heart. That woman, she was in Kohona and from the time he was in Kumogakure. It was that crazy chick who was trying to touch him because he was a jinchuuriki. She looked at him then and smirked. " Well, well, Sleeping Beauty is awake."

Sasuke moved then, walking over to Naruto and standing over him. It was like he watching him, taking everything of Naruto into those eyes. He didn't know whether he should talk to Sasuke, try to reason with him or something of the sort because even if he didn't want to admit it, he was scared.

" Hello Naruto, fancy meeting you here." Naruto blinked a few times, the anger starting to outweigh the fear. Sasuke had the nerve to capture him and then make jokes about it? The blond shouldn't have been surprised but for some reason it struck a nerve deep inside him. He had spent a good part of his life trying to track down Sasuke and the only thing he could do was make jokes about his capture, but that wasn't the worse part. Sasuke had managed to capture him without his knowledge of it. It was like a giant slap to the face. He could feel the pulse of Kyuubi's chakra in his veins. He wasn't surprised about that though, he may have been in control of the Kyuubi's chakra now and it was Kyuubi who wanted to kill Sasuke, but Naruto just felt the urge to hurt. He wanted so very badly to hurt Sasuke because he had hurt him so. His pride was shattered and Sasuke was just as proud and stoic as ever. As the red chakra started to surround the blond and whip at Sasuke's face as a threat, Lady Sayoshi snapped.

Naruto felt a pressure weighing down his body as the chakra started to flow down his body and out of him. There was no pain, like the woman said, but he felt so weak when it had been siphoned away. Naruto's head lulled to the side and he laid it back down, breathing harshly.

Sasuke reached down then, brushing his fingers against the whisker marks on the blond's face. It was almost like Naruto was a little pet. He let Sasuke caress him and whimpered when the warm of Sasuke's hand left him.

" Sasuke." His voice was hushed and the Uchiha, for some reason, knelt down beside him. He was still over him but he could look Naruto almost fully in the eyes now. " Let me leave Sasuke, this isn't funny."

" I never said it was." He replied. " But you'll find this at the very least settling. I need you." Sasuke said with a slight smirk. " I need you to help me Naruto, and so, I've come to find and capture you….How does it feel? To know I was able to capture and take you away from your life without you even knowing I had come for you? Does it sting Naruto?"

The blond growled a little and tried to jerk his body upwards, only to receive a shock which made him moan in pain as he tried to regain the feeling in his fingers.

'_So this is what she meant by struggling.' _Sasuke mused as he leaned over Naruto. He grabbed the blond's face and planted a single kiss on his lips before pulling away from him. Sasuke blinked as Naruto's eyes widened a little. There was something there in the Uchiha heart, an unusual longing. Sasuke stood up completely then and walked out of the room. He was in love with Naruto, he knew it now. And he had a feeling that Itachi wouldn't forgive him if he found out.

" Sasuke!" Lady Sayoshi called, following after him. " Sasuke wait!" She grabbed him by the wrist, which he tried to pull back but he couldn't with her death grip on him. " What the hell was that?"

" I love him, Lady Sayoshi…I do, I wanted to kiss him to see if I would feel anything, and I did. I felt a strange longing for him." Sasuke said, looking at the ground. " Oh Gods, what have I been doing? This ruins everything I worked to achieve."

" No Sasuke it doesn't. Naruto is your best friend, he's the only one who truly understands you, stood by your side no matter what, runs after you and tries to save your from yourself. It's only natural that these feelings for him have developed. You still love your brother, and you should know by know that humans love more than one person, it is just to what degree do you love them." She said making Sasuke looked up into her eyes. " There may be a romantic interest for him but as soon as Itachi is back, you won't feel nearly as strongly for Naruto. If anything you're trying to replace Itachi so you don't get hurt if something goes wrong."

Sasuke nodded then and Lady Sayoshi pulled the boy into her arms, breathing a sigh of relief when he didn't pull away or reject her. She kissed the top of her head. " You're right, Lady Sayoshi. Thank you."

" No Sasuke, don't thank me yet." She pulled away from him then and he glance up at her. " Your final mission is here Sasuke. The last task you need to perform for the Gods, are you ready to accept it?"

" Yes." She nodded her head.

" Okay. You're going to Yomi to retrieve Itachi's soul."-

**Dun Dun Dun. In case y'all didn't remember, this mission was mentioned in an earlier chapter. So yeah.**

**Sasuke: Am I going to die Hitoko-sama?  
Me: -glaring at my sister's cat, Koga- What? Oh, no. No… Have you ever had the feeling that whenever a cat hurts you, its like a personal injustice being done to you?  
Itachi: Nope. -snuggling Koga-  
Me: HOW IS HE NOT TRYING TO BITE YOUR FACE OFF!  
Itachi: I have an affinity for pussy  
Me:...So what you're saying is that pussy can't resist you?  
Itachi: Yeah, you could say that.  
Me: I can see that...This was Hitoko-sama  
**


	15. Yomi Part 1

**Hurray Sasuke's going to Yomi…How will he get there you ask? Duh, on the back of a flying unicorn.**

**Sasuke: I'm NOT riding a flying unicorn…Especially since that is just a horse you painted white and then just glued a horn and wings to it  
Me: PFFFT! Oh come on! I thought you said you'd do anything to get Itachi back! This is just one small step!  
Sasuke: …-walks away-  
Me: I see how it is…Anyway…Sasuke's PV! And regular when I decide!**

_~Uchihacest!~_

" _Are you ready Itachi?" Madara inquired as he drew the sword from his back. It shone dimly in the fading light as the sun set behind the trees. All the Uchihas has returned to the their homes from dinner and the compound had fallen deadly silent with their absence. _

_Ready was a word Itachi wouldn't use to describe how he felt right now. The anxiety in his chest was beginning to make choke and sweat. This was quite possibly one of the hardest things he would ever have to do in his entire life. His clan, his family, after all of this, only Madara, Sasuke, and him would remain. Their bloodline diminished to nothing more than three lowly drops of blood in the great body of what was once considered one of the greatest and most powerful clans in all history. _

_He had been mentally preparing himself for this moment. He had taken all the steps he needed. He had pushed his family away. He had done it all. But for what? A reason he had to keep reminding himself of, over and over. To keep the village that he loved safe. To keep Sasuke, who he loved more than anything else in the world, out of the reach of danger and the blame that would come after his clan performed the coup d'etat. Sasuke, because of this…This one ultimate sacrifice of what could be considered Itachi's very soul, would never receive any pain, no blame, no torment. _

_He had planned for Sasuke to hate him and he welcomed it. If Sasuke hated him, it would dull his pain. This horrible, stabbing pain that threatened to kill him on the inside. If Sasuke hated him, it would make it easier to understand. To understand that their relationship was over, everything they had was done. If Sasuke hated him, it would make it all better. Better in the sense that he would have some form of closure. _

_If Sasuke hated him, there would be someone to get their revenge against him. _

_As much as he hated to even think of Sasuke raising a hand against him, he knew it would happen. The anger would consume everything that was Sasuke and turn him into his personal release. His release from this world because he knew that one day his sweet, dearest, innocent little brother would take him on in battle, and he would win. On that day, Itachi knew, he would be finally free. Free from the chains and the cages that bound his soul to this world, and he could finally fly into the sun. He didn't care if it burned his wings, it would be the best pain he would ever feel._

" _Yes Madara. I'm ready."  
-**  
~Uchihacest!~**_

Lady Sayoshi bit her thumb as I walked into the room. Satoshi and Susanoo both stood up on my arrive. Strange, I thought, but not like I hadn't seen stranger things in my life. I knew the three of them were on edge about this, the last mission I had to complete before I could have Itachi back in my arms. It was so sweet, so bitterly sweet. I had come so far, made so many mistakes, and just truly suffered so much. But this would be it, the last thing I would do before happiness would come shining back into my life.

And I hoped Itachi would forgive me.

I knew, or at least could surmise, from what Madara told me, that Itachi had been waiting for his death even before the massacre. I couldn't imagine living with such a heavy burden on my shoulders but it wouldn't matter when we were back together. I forgive all of his sins, I forgive all that's he's done in his life. What's he's done…His sin…His mistakes…His sorrow…Everything that made up Itachi's past life were unimportant now and I just want him back in my arms.

" Sasuke, are you sure you're ready?" She asked as she placed her hand on my shoulder. I could feel the warmth and concern in her small touch and I knew, even after all this time, she was trying to protect me.

" I'm ready." I said and Susanoo nodded his head. He clasped his hands together and before I could shield my eyes, a blinding light came through the window, gliding smoothly and purely over the floor before it came to rest in a seal in the middle of the floor. Susanoo had formed the seal with his blood long before I set foot inside the room, but I could feel the power coming off of it now.

A body raised up from the floor. His form still covered in the blinding light of the sun, I tried not to stare directly into it. He solidified, glancing around the room, smiling a little as Susanoo bowed to him.

" Ah, I haven't been in the realm of humans since I created them. How the world has changed." He said, turning to look at me. My breath caught in my throat, it was…My father. He glanced at me, through partially closed eyes, still looking as stern and cold as he was when I was a child. The arrogance was still present but at the same time there was such a strong sense of home. " So this is the one, Uchiha Sasuke, the last of the Uchiha clan, the last drop of blood in the body of the Uchihas. HA!" He exclaimed suddenly. " How could you, of all of the Uchihas I made, be the only one to survive for so long? Itachi, your brother, was by far my greatest creation. Never swayed by the evil of his own people, but yet, so perfectly flawed in his judgment. His selfless acts were foolish in every sense but are something I will never forget as long as I am the one ruling the skies, I assure you of that much."

" Father…" Susanoo said as he interrupted what would probably be the longest speech and derogatory comment about the Uchiha clan anyone could ever perform. He looked over at the other god, frowning. He probably didn't like being interrupted when he was ranting and raving in the same breath. Sounds just like my father. " Please forgive my interruption," he said bowing again to him, " but we need to get this in motion. Sasuke cannot pass into Yomi without your permission since he is not of the undead spirits. Please, Izanagi, my father, father to all the Gods, humans, and demons, grant him access to the deepest depths of Hell. Grant him safe passage through the guts of suffering. Grant him protection from the fire and evil and could surely devour his soul."

" Rise my son." He said and Susanoo straightened out, his head still bowed slightly as a form of submission. " You forget Susanoo; Sasuke has completed the other eleven tasks that have been requested of him. If I didn't grant him access now that would be the ultimate disrespect not only to him but to the ones who helped him in his mission. You could say that my decisions over this matter are far limited, even though I am the Father of the Gods." Izanagi said looking slightly annoyed. Also like my father, a control freak. I should have guessed. " However, there are things in this situation I can control. Come here boy."

I hesitated, just for a brief moment. Izanagi rolled his eyes. " I said, COME!" I felt a tugging sensation ricochet through my entire body as he waved his hand towards himself. I was face to face with him in an instant. It was actually really intimidating, just like any face to face moment with my father was. There was just such a strong aura of power radiating out of him that it was hard not to be slightly afraid that he was going to hurt me in some way. I mean, he could kill me with just a swish of the hand, and the worst part was, he probably wouldn't even notice that I died. " Why so nervous, little boy? You have nothing to fear from me. But, Yomi on the other hand, there is much to fear. You may keep up a tough and stoic façade around the people you know but I know you Sasuke. I know all your fears, all your weaknesses, everything that is Uchiha Sasuke. And let me tell you something that you probably don't want to hear there's another who does as well…My wife, Izanami. She will know everything that makes up your soul and she will not be please with your presence in Yomi and what you're trying to accomplish." He said in dire tone that made a single bead of sweat fall from my brow. " But, there are measures of preventing her from hurting you and gaining Itachi's soul."

" What do I have to do?" He laughed then a little bit, patting my shoulder.

" You, don't have to do a thing. Susanoo on the other hand, he has to give you a little gift." Izanagi nodded his head towards his son. He walked over to Naruto, who Lady Sayoshi had sedated because he might object and be a nuisance during this event.

" It could be said that your brother was close to me and that when he used his Susanoo technique that I gave him nothing but the best. You see Sasuke, I gave him two of my weapons to help him. My sword and mirror, which you saw him use to seal Orochimaru, and then there was the jewel. But what I didn't know was that Itachi had sealed the jewel away in someone I never suspected; he gave it to Naruto before going off to fight with you." Susanoo said as Naruto's mouth opened and a crow came shooting out. It flew around for a moment before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, what fell from it was jade necklace that shined brighter than anything I'd ever seen before. He put it around my neck and it slowly started to sink into my skin. I could feel the power pressing through my veins and lightening my soul as they merged together. " This will keep you safe from the evils of Yomi. The jewel itself was cut into this necklace and with its power, it can stave off spirits of the dead that wish to harm you. It will also keep Izanami at bay if you should meet with her."

" Yes. You would do well not to meet her and suffer through her wrath. I may be all powerful here on Earth but in Yomi, she is the Queen and what she says, goes." Izanagi added. " She will not take too fondly to you trying to take Itachi's soul. And it is best if you don't stir any of her guards. They may not harm you because of the jewel but it doesn't mean that they won't inform her of your presence. The best advice I can offer you is to stay low, stay quiet, and stay hidden, if you can."

" Alright." Lady Sayoshi said. " It is time."

All of them nodded then, clasping their hands together as they circled around me. I felt the trickle of power coming from them as they focused their chakra. " Only a soul can pass through Yomi, so your body will stay here, rooted on Earth. It will be your lifeline, if you will, and if something should go wrong, we will have a means to pull you out of the trance and bring you back to safety, whether you have Itachi's soul or not." Izanagi said as he placed a finger on my forehead. His power pulsed through my skin and I started to feel a little dizzy. " Uchiha Sasuke, I, Izanagi, the Father to the Gods, and protector of the righteous, grant your soul access to the gates of Yomi. Go forth and remove the soul of your brother, Uchiha Itachi, from the grasp of death and bring him to Earth so you may complete your quest."

He pushed against my forehead once and I fell. Which wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't have pushed my soul out of my body. I was falling into the darkness, through the floor, through the Earth and then as suddenly as I was pushed, my body was being pulled. I flew through time and space before reaching the mouth of a cave. It was dank and dark, filled the screams of the tortured dead.

Of course I had my reservations to walk inside the cave, there's no telling what I would find at the gates of Death. But I had to do this, it was for Itachi. There was no way I was going to pull out of this now. No, I had to do this for him. He would do it for me, without having a single reservation.

I walked, my footsteps echoing loudly off the walls of the cave, as I passed through the walk way. It was lit with candles and torches, the fire making eerie shadows of creatures and seemed to be acting out on their own as monsters devoured and destroyed souls. There were bodies hanging from the walls of the cave, all of them screaming in pain as demons and other strange creatures ripped them apart, eating their fill. They turned to look at me, growling or snickering loudly as blood and scraps of flesh hung in their teeth and off extended claws. They licked their lips as I passed, trying to capture my smell on their tongues and when one neared me, Susanoo's necklace shone brightly, burning the demon. It cried, falling over onto its side. Its wails were loud and fierce that the other creatures backed away and started to line the walls, hissing and growling as I passed.

When I was passed into the mouth of the cave, the scenery changed. Fire burned brightly along the cave walls, where people were screaming as the flesh was charred off their bones and turned to ash. The other side was blisteringly cold and people were frozen in place while demons roamed around, slicing off their limbs, causing their eyes to roll back with pain. But no matter where I looked bodies and blood were thrown and tossed across the land. The ground was soaked with the it and the smell made the air dry in my throat, causing me to gag. I coughed harshly as I approached a gate where a man stood, looking into the crowd of people who were lined up. They were all split up according to gender, one line of women and the other of men. Most of the women cried and sniveled as they approached their gate keeper, who had a stern, cold face. I entered the line of me, who all gasped and backed away from me like I had the plague, except for one man who was standing opposite the gate keeper for men. He was shaking with fear, looking around nervously at the others.

" Foolish mortal, you have right to fear." He said glancing down at the man through the tip of his nose. The arrogance and hatred poured from his gaze, making the man shake even harder. " Do you know who I am?"

" No…" He said, his voice reflecting his body.

" I am Emma-O, Judge of the Dead, and what could be considered the King of this Hell. And I have judged you, for I know the deeds in which you have not rectified by blessing yourself by visiting all thirty-three holy temples. Killing a man, woman, and their child, three innocent souls you have brought to my gate and yet you did not tremble when slicing through them, did you? You disgust me with your sniveling cowardice. I sentence you to be boiled in a pot of molten metal. Have a nice stay."

" Please, I didn't want to kill them! I was hired to do so!" He cried at Emma-O who just smirked down at him, shaking with vicious, wicked laughter.

" And so you add avarice to your crimes as well? At least you're honest." He said with a shrug. " Too bad really, if you had not killed those people you would have been able to enter the Eternal Plain of Rebirth."

The man screamed as two large creatures slithered out from the darkness, both of them smiling wickedly as they grabbed his arms and pulled him into the fires of Hell. He wailed gracelessly as the heat started to blister and tear his skin from the bones as he was dragged through it.

" NEXT!" Emma-O yelled as he scanned through the crowd. His eyes landed on me as he saw the other men steering clear of me. He frowned a little and pointed to me. I gulped. " You there, boy, come here." I walked steadily to him and he glanced down at me before grabbing my face and examining it. He pulled back suddenly and hissed slightly when the necklace shinned once again. " You have the blessing jewel of Susanoo, lucky my boy, very lucky. And you also have your access here granted by Izanagi…Tell me something Uchiha, why have you come to here to the Plain of Eternal Suffrage?"

" I'm here on a quest that's been blessed by the gods, I've come to retrieve the soul of my brother."

" Yes, how noble." He replied as a scroll popped into his hand. " And even more noble, you have issues with your pride as a member of the Uchiha clan but other than that you have only killed the wicked. Very good." The gates opened up then, their cold iron bars crying with age as they moved to greet me. " To reach your brother, Itachi, you must first travel through the Ice Fields, they can suck the life out of anything, making it cold and withered just as they did to the landscape, so I suggest you move quickly through them. Your brother is just beyond those fields in the Plain of Eternal Rebirth, waiting for a vessel to open up and for his soul to be reincarnated. It shouldn't be that difficult to find him after that point."

" Thank you." I said as I started to move towards the gates, but Emma-O grabbed my arm, pulling me back into place before him.

" Be fore warned, Uchiha. The Queen of the Dead does not take lightly to one of the souls being taken before they're reborn. After you pass through the Ice Fields, the Gilded palace where Izanami resides rests next to the Plain. If you're not careful, she will see you and send her dark forces after your soul to tear it to shreds." He said as if it was common practice.

" I appreciate your words of wisdom." I said as I passed him and walked up the gate. " I will try to heed them as much as possible. I thank you, once again, for allowing me to pass, and for the help you have offered."

I moved through the iron gates, feeling the sting of cold on my arms. It wasn't as bad as I thought, but the air picked up moving flakes of snow off the ground and spinning them through the scene, making them dance as before landing calmly. It was so barren and dead, no life was stirring around. No plants, no animals, only the people and demons seemed to be present. Their eyes glued to me as I made a move further into the field.

" Oh Sasuke…" Emma-O said making me turn towards him. He smirked a little at me then. " Enjoy your stay."-

_**~Uchihacest~**_

**Dun! DUN! DUNNANANANAA! DUN! …Right. Anyway, I was planning to divide this section into at least three parts but we'll see how that turns out.**

**Sasuke: See, I didn't need a flying Unicorn to make it to Yomi.  
Me: Well duh, I was just being sporadic and crazy, per usual.  
Sasuke: Indeed. So, once again, am I going to die in Yomi?  
Me: No…What part of that is so hard to understand?  
Itachi: Well lets think, you sent him to Yomi where the dead are being tortured, eaten, burned, boiled, and frozen until they can be reincarnated…I can see where he gets the idea of death from  
Me: Well yeah, but Sasuke's real body isn't dead. They can't kill his soul, they can harm it and torture it but Susanoo's jewel protects him. He's not going to die…Well unless Izanami gets her hands on him, then he might get maimed and die horribly.  
Itachi and Sasuke: Super.  
Me: Yep. This was Hitoko-sama.**


	16. Yomi Part 2

**Hurray another chapter. I've been waiting for so long to update this fic. I need to cut down the amount of fics I have or something. Anyway, Sasuke's PV. Memory is REGULAR :P  
-**

_Itachi was soaked in the blood of his family. He could feel it drying against his skin and it was disgusting. Madara was whistling as he dragged bodies back into houses. Sasuke would be back any minute and Madara had been informed of what would go down as soon as he was in sight. Madara thought it to be cruelest thing he'd ever heard but it was also the most clever. If Itachi was able to pull this off, not only would he be the best actor Madara would ever see or know. _

_Once he had finished dragging the bodies, they heard panting as Sasuke came into view. Madara ducked into a house while Itachi ran all the way back to his parents' home. Sasuke would be there in a matter of minutes, which meant he needed to act quickly. He set up the bodies of his parents and stood in the shadows behind them. He heard Sasuke enter and call out. It was eerily quiet and he knew the little boy was scared. _

_He felt terrible doing this. He loved Sasuke so much but he needed to protect him from whatever would happen. He heard the door open and he hid even more in the shadows so he wouldn't be distracted by his form. When Sasuke gasped that's when he made his first move forward._

" _Itachi-nii! What happened?" Itachi sucked up every emotion that was threatening to spill out of him and he tossed a kunai at his little brother. He made sure it would only graze by Sasuke's shoulder so he wouldn't be too physically hurt. Sasuke blinked owlishly as the sharp object embedded itself into the wall and his shirt split open and blood soaked it. He grabbed onto his arm, completely in awe of what had just happened. _

" _Oh Sasuke, my foolish little brother. I killed our parents and the rest of our pathetic clan." Sasuke was completely stunned as he stood there._

" _What?" _

" _Our clan was holding me back and there's only one thing to do with obstacles. Overcome them. And that' s exactly what I did, I destroyed the obstacle, a mere test of what I was capable of; it wasn't a challenge at all." Itachi's eyes shifted into the Mangekyo, something that burned like none other. It made his head pulse with pain every single time he used it. He could never understand why anyone in his clan would use a technique like it. There was just so much pain but the power that pulsed through his veins was so intoxicating that it made him sick to his stomach. He held in a cough as he pulled his little brother into the world where the moon blood red, and everything was as black and dead as his soul. _

_Sasuke fell to his knees, vomiting and it was the most painful things Itachi had ever experienced. The betrayal made his eyes sting with tears but he refused to let them fall. That's when Sasuke got up and tried to attack him. Itachi bit back a cry of displeasure as he punched Sasuke in the stomach. The more pain and suffering he caused, the more Sasuke would hate him. The more Sasuke hated him, the more it would save him. And that's what this was all about, saving Sasuke. He wouldn't let his little brother fall into the wrong category. He would make Sasuke an avenger, something that would live for Itachi's death._

_And once Sasuke's dream was realized, his little brother could live again. Everything would be right with the world and Itachi could exist in oblivion without feeling regret. Sasuke was his solution, his light, his everything. He loved Sasuke so much that he wouldn't be able to rest in peace if someone but him ended his life. And all of this would just be the fuel for his brother's fire, he would live on, train hard, and one day he would succumb to the power his brother held. _

_But Itachi wished with every fiber of his being that Sasuke would never know the truth. It would destroy everything he ever worked for and this would all become useless. He hoped that would not be the case. _

_He glanced down at his brother then who was lying still on the floor, broken, defeated. What he needed to be right now. But he knew much like the phoenix Sasuke would rise from the ashes of his defeat and he would be reborn into what Itachi wanted him to be. So far everything was going according to plan. _

_"Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me. And yet survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life." Sasuke got up then and started to run from Itachi. That's when Itachi decided that his heart was completely broken but he needed to continue. He needed to breed the fear, the hatred, the doubt; crush all the love in Sasuke's heart. It would be the most difficult part._

_He moved then knowing which way Sasuke was heading and how to cut him off. He jumped down in front of him, making the younger stop in his tracks. Sasuke had tears streaking down his cheeks and he could tell Sasuke was choking back his fear. _

" _Your power right now is not enough if you wish to kill me one day. Hatred is the key I give you but there's another way to get it…It's called the Mangekyo Sharingan. I killed Shisui to obtain it." Itachi paused, watching as Sasuke continued to stare up at him with fear dancing in his eyes. " To gain eyes like mine you must get a best friend and..." He paused before opening his eyes again, they were swirling with the Mangekyo Sharingan. " You must kill him." Sasuke shivered then as the wind picked up the leaves around them and swished them through the air._

_Sasuke passed out then, well at least that's what Itachi thought. Sasuke was back on his feet in an instant. His eyes burned with Sharingan and it actually frightened Itachi that Sasuke was coming at him with such ferocity. He spied Madara standing on the porch of one of his relatives, just watching the show. Itachi turned then and started to run as Sasuke chased him down. _

_He didn't know where this burst of strength was coming from. Sasuke had never been this good of a ninja. He managed to land on Itachi making the older Uchiha loose his balance but he was quick to steady himself as he jumped onto the roof. Sasuke was able to follow him. _

_It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Sasuke wasn't supposed to come after him, at least not this early. The Sharingan was changing Sasuke, his physical abilities had increased dramatically just by switching into this eye technique…How was that possible? _

_After Sasuke had chased him across the entire Uchiha district, Itachi stopped to catch his breath. He had been fighting all night and he was exhausted. There was no point in running anymore. Sasuke smirked as he landed next his brother. He was holding his arm because of the earlier incident and Itachi didn't know if he could bring himself to do more physical damage to him. Itachi let tears of frustration fall from his eyes, he didn't care anymore if Sasuke saw. But that's when Madara finally swooped in; he kicked Sasuke to the ground. The boy laid there, unmoving. _

_Itachi ran to Sasuke's side as Madara stood there looking at his nails as if nothing had happened. _

" _What the hell did you do that for?" Itachi asked as he got on his knees next to Sasuke. He grabbed Sasuke and held him in his arms. The boy was breathing steadily, as if he was just asleep. It made Itachi want to cry even more. Madara rolled his eyes and pushed Itachi out of the way, scooping up Sasuke. He pried Sasuke's eye open and he peered into it. " What are you doing now? Don't you think he's suffered enough?"_

" _Shut your damn mouth Itachi." Madara muttered as he dropped Sasuke to the ground. " I'm giving Sasuke a mental block. He won't be able to access his Sharingan unless in a time of crisis. He'll also forget the last few minutes so he'll never know that he activated his Sharingan until he does at a later time. For him, it will be like the first time and he won't remember this. He won't remember your pathetic tears. And it will be better that way. Now come on, let's go."_

_**~!UCHIHACEST!~**_

Okay I had taken back everything I had previously thought about this Plain of Ice or what the hell ever it was called. I was officially freezing my ass off. Like this was no hyperbola, I was dying on the inside with every step I took. Emma-o wasn't kidding when he said the cold would slowly start to steal your soul, everything that was my life was being picked apart and drained from me. Every time I breathed out, the cold stole a little more.

I really didn't know how much longer I could go on; the cold seemed to stretch for days and days. I didn't even remember how long I'd been traveling. It couldn't have been that long, right? If I had been gone for days Lady Sayoshi would have woken me up, right? No, she probably wouldn't have, she knows how important this is for me and she would never let me ruin it by running away.

A little bit of my strength returned then as I felt heat enter my system. When you lost hope, your body went cold, rigid, because to hope was to have life. It was something to live for and without it you were just a corpse. Yes, it was all clear to me now. The more I hoped, the more warm I would feel.

I would see Itachi again, I would make it out of here with his soul, I would reunite him with his body. We will be together forever. My body was running so hot I was sweating. It dripped down my brow and into the snow, making it steam and sizzle in almost screaming manor. Creepy.

" Sasuke…" I turned my head then, my heart beating against my ribs like it planned to hop out at any second. There was no one to my left or right, no one behind me and definitely no one in front of me…So where did the voice come from? How did it know my name? I blinked as more cold filled me. Doubt, it was slowly making me question my faith and my beliefs, which in the end would ruin me. No, I had to be free of doubt. There was only one option left now and that was to bring Itachi back to the world of the living. There was no doubt about it, I would succeed and he would be mine and I would be his. We would belong to no one else but each other and I could finally rejoice in his warm embrace.

" Uchiha Sasuke…" There was a hint of amusement in the voice that time but I just kept moving. If there actually was someone there, they would show themselves. And if it was unimportant and they were just messing with me, why should I bother to look for them? I rolled my eyes and kept moving. " Sasuke, slow down."

Okay that time it was oddly specific which means that whoever is following me wants something. Which means I need to do one thing.

I sped up my pace and that's when I started to hear the crunching of snow next to me. I continued to look around, I still saw no one. I didn't know if I was going crazy and this was just all a figment of my imagination because they said Yomi made you see things. Lady Sayoshi made that very clear when she told me about her experience here. It did nothing to settle me.

If I was hallucinating, wouldn't the hallucination end when I realized it? Or at least, lessen slightly or something? Damn, this stuff was really confusing…and annoying. Oh and did I mention that the voice was only talking more and more. Whoever it was, they kept saying my name…Oh my gods…It couldn't be. I stopped walking then and turned around and sure enough Suigetsu came staggering towards me.

Well this explains a lot. He had become so white that he started to blend in with the snow and in the middle to a snow storm it was a wonder I could see him at all. He smirked as he approached me. His eyes had a dangerous gleam to them but then I could see the sadness outweighing it. " How could you do this Sasuke? How could you kill me?"

My heart sank. I never meant to kill Suigetsu but if I told him that, he would never understand. After being stuck in this hell, why would he forgive me? Hell I would never forgive me if I had done this to myself…That strangely made sense. I walked up to him and tried to caress his face but he pulled away from me. " Suigetsu…"

" NO!" He screamed in my face. I blinked, completely taken aback. " You killed me! How dare yo-pffff…." He burst with laughter and patted me on the shoulder. " Oh gods, I totally couldn't keep that going. Sasuke!" He grabbed me around the waist and kissed me hard on the lips. I pushed him off and started to storm off into the distance. " Nooooo, Sasuke come back! I missed you!"

" Get away from me Suigetsu." I said as I saw nothing but ice in the distance. Uh, this wasn't going to be easy I could tell.

" Are you trying to find the way out?" Suigetsu asked as he walked up beside me. I remained silent as he kept pace with me, sometimes having to run just to stay next to me. " Sasuke, please don't be mad at me! I was just playing! Come on, you wall of a man, talk to me." I turned to glare at him and he was just making dirty eyes at me. I rolled my eyes and quickened my pace.

" Sasuke! Nooo! Come back! I didn't mean to sexually assault you with my eyes!" Suigetsu jumped onto my leg and I started to drag him. I had to admit, he had a pretty good grip.

" Damn it all." I muttered as I tried to shake him off. " Why won't you fall apart and leave me alone?"

" I'll help you! Whatever you need to find, I'll help you find it! I actually know where things are here, I've been here for months!" Suigetsu muttered into my leg. " Please, please, please!"

" FINE!" I yelled into his face. He let go of my leg and got up to be level with me. He hugged me around the waist and then tried to kiss me again but I just shoved him off. " Its just sex with you, isn't it?"

" What else is there?" I kicked Suigetsu in the shin, and he hopped after me as I walked away from him. " Okay Sasuke, I get it, I'm sorry."

" You know what, if you weren't so valuable to me right now I would just leave you here to rot. Unfortunately I need you to show me where the Plain of Rebirth or whatever its called is."

" Why do you need to go there?"

" My brother is there." Suigetsu's expression changed completely and then he nodded as if he understood perfectly. He made a motion and I started to follow him through the snow storm. The flakes were thick and burned whenever they slapped me in the face. Suigetsu seemed completely unaffected by them. I guess when you were actually dead, the cold didn't bother you. But then again you were already cold and there was no hope left since there was nothing left to live for. Wow, that was depressing. I hoped I'd end up in the Plain of Rebirth when I died, at least then there was a chance for another life without suffering first.

As we moved through the barren waste land the snow started to clear up. And there was actually more to the background than just an expanse of whiteness and frozen bodies. It was actually weird. And what as even weirder was that in the expanse there was sun. It was warm and inviting as it shined through the trees and gleamed up and off the snow. It was a refreshing change.

Just like winter gave way to spring, this too almost marked the change of seasons. I embraced it fully. Who knew that Hell could have such a peaceful place inside of it? There were people dotting the landscape, all of them were smiling or just serenely peaceful. But that's when I stopped in my tracks. I glanced up. It was the castle where Izanami was said to reside. It was large and seemed to almost cut off the rest of Hell from the Plain of Rebirth. The towers blocked out the black and crimson sun of the fire ridden Hell and almost was able to fake a sun for the chill and ice storm on the other side.

I gulped. Izanami could spot him at any moment and it would all be over. " Sasuke are you okay?" Suigetsu asked.

" No, not really." I replied making eye contact with him. " I'm extremely paranoid that Izanami is going to see me and send her vast army to slaughter me."

" Oh." Suigetsu said. " That would be cool." I hit him in the arm and he held it in pain as I continued without him. " I mean, that would be awful. I don't want you to ever die." Suigetsu caught up with me and when he finished speaking, gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blinked at him with a raised eyebrow.

" You're too weird for me…" I muttered as I turned around. I walked into a stiff something and shuffled backwards, regaining my footing. " Why don't you watch where you're going…" My voice trailed off at the end when my eyes met identical onyx ones. Suigetsu looked so confused and tilted his head to the side.

This was probably the most bizarre thing I'd ever seen. It was as if I was looking into a mirror. He looked exactly like me. The only real difference was that his hair was a little longer than mine. " Whoa, this is a trip." He said. " You must be an Uchiha, right?"

" Yes I'm Uchiha Sasuke…Who are you?"

" I'm Uchiha Izuna. The younger brother of Uchiha Madara." I blinked at him a few times. No way…This was way too weird to be real.

" The two of you look a lot alike…" Suigetsu said with a stupid grin on his face. I punched him in the chest. He fell to his knees and coughed.

" No really? Way to point out the obvious Suigetsu." I retorted and then turned back around to face the man again. He was smiling at me and it was strange, like seeing myself do it.

" Can I ask you something Sasuke?" I nodded with a slight shrug as Suigetsu straightened up to stand next to me. " Are you the brother of Uchiha Itachi?" I nodded my head, not really understand where he was going with this. " I thought as much when I saw you. Itachi always says the best things about you. He loves you a lot, you know." I felt heat rush to my cheeks as Izuna smiled at me even more. He patted me on the head. " I can take you to him, I know where he is at this time of day. Would you like that Sasuke?"

" Yes, I need to see him." Izuna smiled again.

" That's what I thought. Follow me, my child." I felt every emotion that could be felt rushing through my heart. It was making it pound so fast and so hard that I could hear it in my ears. It actually started to make my head hurt. I took my first step onto the grass. The heat was instant and made me sweat slightly. I looked around, the trees rustled gently in the soft breeze. It was strange. It was probably the perfect temperature, the scenery was beautiful, the people seemed nice, or at least friendly. All of them smiled and waved at us as we passed. Some even bowed, most likely to Izuna. He put his hand on my shoulder and there was still that soft smile on his lips. It was so weird to think Madara was related to a man so gentle, so kind. Itachi was a lot more like him than Madara and if that was so, that meant I was more like Madara…I shook my head of that thought. No, I was nothing like Madara. I couldn't think like that, who knows what kind of evil it would bring?

" Here we are Sasuke." Izuna said as he pointed to one of the trees. I saw his silhouette as he leaned against the tree. I could tell from the calmness of his body that his eyes were closed and he was probably asleep. I walked over to him and I was right. His breath was even and his eyes were shut so gently. His face looked so calm, so beautiful. I touched his face so gently but he didn't stir.

" Itachi…" His face scrunched up slightly and his eyes slowly started to open. " Itachi, its time to wake up. Come on Itachi, time to say 'hello' to your little brother." His eyes were opened completely then, there was a haze in them like he was confused and tired.

Itachi reached up grabbing my face in such a gentle manor that I almost let the tears I'd been holding in fall from my eyes. He continued to touch my face, running his fingers up and down my skin. He pulled me to the ground and that's when he looked into my eyes for the first time.

" Am I dreaming?" He muttered as he pulled me to his body. Tinges of passion burst through my body and I felt a slight tingle of arousal go through my entire body. Our noses brushed for a brief moment before his lips clasped onto mine. Pleasure shot up my back and through my spine. I felt the tingle in my groin as he dipped his tongue into my mouth. There was fire lighting through my veins as started to suck and nip on my lips. He held me still as he kissed me, greedily letting his tongue have its way with my mouth. I whimpered and he pulled back as if a bucket of cold water was dumped on his head. " You shouldn't be here Sasuke? You aren't even dead are you?"

" No, I'm not. I've come to bring you back with me. I've been on this quest from the gods and if I can manage to get your soul from Yomi, I can have you back." I said and he looked at me with the saddest eyes I had ever seen, they were tearing me apart on the inside.

" Sasuke, why would you want the man who murdered your clan back? I'm a monster, not something you want."

" Madara told me everything." I replied and Itachi didn't seem to genuinely shocked by that statement. He sighed and stood up. I joined him.

" I should have known." Itachi said as he rolled his eyes. " So you understand why I did it then?"

" Of course, you sacrificed everything for me, so I would be safe. You gave up everything that was your life so I would have the chance I would have never gotten otherwise. This could be only a slice of what I have to do to repay you for saving my life. I will bring you back and then I'll make up the rest to you over the years." I smirked slightly and he just shook his head a little.

" Oh Sasuke…That was a horrible innuendo." Itachi smiled and he pulled me close to him. He kissed me gently, his lips leaving butterfly kisses on my cheeks and eyelids. " I love you Sasuke, but you're better off without me."

" No." I said.

" Very nice argument." Itachi replied with a smirk.

" Itachi listen to me. I love you more than anything. I forgive you for what you've done and I completely understand why you did it. I thank you for everything Itachi and now its my turn to help you. Let me take you away from this place so we can be together again. Please Itachi?" Begging wasn't my thing but it seemed to make Itachi's heart melt. Tears sprung into his eyes and he caressed my face so lovingly that I swooned into his touch. I clenched onto his shirt and he kissed my head.

" Why do you forgive me? It makes me so happy…" Itachi clenched around me and I almost wanted to sob into his arms. All of this time away, all of this hatred, I was so done with it. I just wanted him back. I looked up at him and I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks. He kissed them away. " Fine Sasuke, my foolish little brother, you win. I'll come back with you."

_**~!UCHIHACEST!~**_

**Hurray! Sasuke got Itachi to come back with him! But there's another chapter after this so there is likely to be drama! WHAT! DRAMA! How unlike Hitoko-sama.**

**Sasuke: Oh yes. You'd think that after watching all six seasons of Nip/Tuck you would be completely out of drama.  
Me: Pfft. I'm only getting started, if anything that just fueled my addiction. Muhahahaha!  
Sasuke: -rolls eyes-  
Me: Hahahahaha!  
Sasuke: Any time now...  
Me: I, ha, can't, ha, stop...hahaha.  
Sasuke: Okay, I'm leaving then. Come on Itachi lets go. I was thinking we could have tacos tonight.  
Itachi: Whatever you want Sasuke. This was Hitoko-sama  
Me: - on the floor- Don't hahaha, leave me hahaha here to die! pff...HAHAHAHA.  
Itachi: Okay fine. -hits me with a lamp- There we go. Now she's stopped laughing and will leave us alone for a while.  
**


	17. Yomi Part 3

**This fic is slowly coming to a close, how sad. I believe after this there are only going to be about two or three more chapters :O And then I'll only have one work in progress Uchihacest. D: Okay now I'm depressing myself. Anyway…So this chapter I think I'm going to change it up and make it all regular PV since there will be more stuff that is easier for me to write in the 3rd**** person omniscient. So enjoy.  
-**

_Itachi stood in the distance of Kohona, watching as the sun started to peer over the mountains and the tall buildings of the village. It was blood red with some splotches of yellow and it was bathing everything in a soft light that seemed to chase all the nightmare creatures away. Madara grabbed Itachi's arm and turned him so he was facing the older Uchiha. Hatred was the main motif staining Itachi's eyes and it almost made Madara roll his eyes. He would have never expected Itachi to be so weak and he almost regretted taking the boy as his apprentice. _

_But there was something about Itachi that Madara found absolutely irresistible. He was so much like Izuna, so kind, so loving, and so righteous. Everything that reminded him of his little brother, even his self sacrificing nature. Izuna gave up his eyes but Itachi took it one step further and gave up his very soul. Sheer and utter submission like that made Madara want nothing more than to be alone and naked with the boy, despite his age. Everything about him was perfect. He smirked from under his mask as he stared into Itachi's eyes._

" _Come on Itachi, we have places to be and people to meet." Madara said as he pulled the younger behind him into the still dark woods. Small beams of light were penetrating the canopies of the trees and creating speckles of light on the forest floor. Animals were just starting to stir and make their noises to greet the incoming light yet the air of sleep was still around them, the silence of peace. " When we get to the Akatsuki headquarters you won't be able to rest right away and I won't accompany you inside either. I have to play in this charade just as much as you do my child." _

" _I understand Madara." Itachi said. He hated keeping up a façade for too long because once that habit was formed, it is what becomes real and all that was left of yourself completely disappears. Itachi didn't want to forget himself in all of this. And there was only one reason why. Sasuke. That boy would grow to hate him and on the day when Sasuke would finally come to claim his life, he could finally drop his façade and be happy once more that his dream had been realized. _

_It was a selfish dream, he knew, but it was still something he could look forward too because Sasuke, even though he loved the boy so much, was so easily corrupted and persuaded by a measure of clever sentences. Itachi knew that people would come and try to use Sasuke's lust for the power he needed for their own benefit, and he knew at least one would succeed. But it would be expected and most likely required. Love, unfortunately, wasn't as strong of a motivator as people liked to think. _

_Power, on the other hand, caused many of the greatest atrocities the world had ever seen and it would continue its rain of destruction. And from that breeds hatred and pain. And the longing for justice and reparations for suffrage become the only goal in sight when blinded by power lust. _

_Sasuke would be that person. Itachi had made sure he had been thrown into the pit of despair without anything to hold onto except for his dream and even when it was realized, it wasn't clear if he would be able to claw his way back out. And then what? Would Sasuke wander as a broken soul and just wait for death? Or would he just live out his days like he always wanted, with people who loved him? Itachi didn't know and he guessed he wouldn't be around to see it so it wasn't his problem._

" _We're here." Madara said as they walked through the buildings and shattered remains of things Itachi couldn't make out." I'm going to slip into the back of the this building and all you have to do is walk through the front door. I'm warning you now, these people won't take too kindly to some kid stepping all over their techniques, but they will respect you if you strike fear into their hearts, you got that?" _

" _Hn." Was Itachi's reply as Madara slipped into the building. It was quiet for a moment and Itachi didn't know if he should just enter but that's when he heard a man talking, the other side of the door. The noise was slightly echoed as if he was talking down a hallway but the good thing about the voice was it wasn't Madara and that almost flooded Itachi with relief. Barely one day alone with the man and he was already plotting his very death to the second. He only wished he was stronger so he could make his dream a reality. That's when Itachi got fed up with waiting and pushed the doors open. _

_A group of men stood watching as Itachi strode into the room, completely silent except for the one standing directly in the middle. " A new member has arrived." Itachi lifted his eyes from the floor and the Sharingan sprang to life, no one seemed to care except for one man who stood almost at odds with the Uchiha. His snake like appearance only made Itachi remember this man in full. It was Orochimaru, one of the Legendary Three Sanin. The hair stood up on the back of his neck as he watched the snake man take in his form with such intensity it actually made his skin crawl. _

_The man with piercings covering his face point over at the extremely tall blue man and said, " This is Kisame; he will be your partner. Kisame this is Uchiha Itachi, I expect you show him the ropes, that's an order." _

_The blue man had an almost disbelieving expression but then died down a little when the man turned to almost glare at him. " Come on Kid, I'll show you around…" Kisame muttered as he made a motion for Itachi to follow him. _

_Unfortunately for Itachi, the path led right next to that creepy snake man, Orochimaru. And as he passed, he could have swore that he took a deep breath, almost capturing his scent. If it hadn't been a sign of weakness, Itachi would have shuddered. That man was creepy and he planned to spend as little time as possible with him.  
-_

_Itachi cursed his luck. Not only had Orochimaru practically been stalking him since his arrival here but now it seemed as though the man had purposefully made their passes cross at any moment of the day. Itachi wasn't stupid, he could tell the snake man wanted something from him, but he had no idea what it was. And he doubted it would be some kind of lovely heartfelt conversation._

_They had walked in silence for what seemed like an eternity and that bother Itachi like no other. If the damn man had something to say, then he better well say it so he could just move on with his life. Though, as much as he wished the air would be cleared, he hoped it wasn't a sexual proposal. That would make him completely dead on the inside. _

_Itachi was pulled from his thoughts when Orochimaru wrapped a brown, hissing snake around his form, making Itachi completely still. So it wasn't something he wanted to say, it was something he wanted to do. Itachi kept himself relaxed as Orochimaru laughed a little. _

" _One with the possesses the precious Sharingan appears before me." He hissed out in great amusement. " How lucky I am…I will have your body." Itachi closed his eyes then, letting his Sharingan push to the surface of his eyes. He looked into the snake's eyes knowing that it was part of Orochimaru and the snake man became frozen in his gaze. The snake retracted into Orochimaru's body, letting Itachi become free of its grasp and he turned around, looking down at the snake like man. " Such visual prowess…Marvelous!" _

_Itachi didn't like how amusing his Sharingan was to Orochimaru and it was time to show him only a taste of what real power looked like. He pulled the snake into his Mangekyo and made him undergo the repeated stabbing of rusty, giant nails. Orochimaru didn't even seem to waver, his mind to set on his goal. Itachi knew then that he would have to resort to drastic measures to insure his safety. _

_Orochimaru slowly started to regain control of his body and started to lift his arms upwards, they were shaking from the strain put on his body but Itachi knew he couldn't let Orochimaru complete the sign. If he was trying to take his body, there might not be a way to counter or repeat it. So Itachi pulled a kunai from his pouch and sliced Orochimaru's hand right off. _

_It flopped on the ground and the snake hissed and grunted with pain, holding onto the damaged limb and looking up into the face of Itachi, a mere boy who had already surpassed his skills greatly. There was no mocking look on his face, no mirth, there was nothing and that irked Orochimaru that much more. " Orochimaru, any jutsu you use will have no effect before these eyes." Itachi turned then, hoping that Orochimaru would have learned something from this encounter, and left him there. _

_When Itachi reached his destination, Madara was waiting at the top of the stairs. He was staring down, probably seeing his entire encounter with Orochimaru and he could tell by the way he was standing that there was extremely amused. " Good show Itachi, perhaps now that creepy bastard will get the message…Though, I have a feeling he won't."_

_Itachi felt that as well. He had humiliated that man with just a simple flick of the wrist. A man who was supposed to be one of the most legendary ninjas of the entire world. No one with that much pride could possibly live down a moment like that. Itachi felt he would be back but it wouldn't be for his body the next time._

_**~!UCHIHACEST!~**_

Izanami watched from the window in her castle and felt nothing but disdain for the Uchiha crossing through her Hell. He had passed through the Plain of Ice without a single thought of turning back and he had been reunited with his brother. The pain in her chest knew no limits as she watched their tearful meeting and she punched the wall next to her face in sheer anger.

Her former husband had also made the trek to Yomi but once he had seen her face, he was so disgusted that he left her there to rot. This boy seemed unfazed by Itachi's body because of how well he looked even though he had almost been dead for a year. In fact most souls who existed in that Plain never showed the grotesque appearance of their actual bodies.

Izanami touched her own face and then screamed loudly, making the shadows behind her gather and land at her feet. She turned to look down at them, all were women of Siren blood. And though their voices were beautiful, their faces didn't match. All of them wore veils to cover the hideous, twisted flesh that was considered their face and it made Izanami a little more thankful for her own condition; for having such intense burns, she actually looked decent in comparison. The women looked at her expecting a command and Izanami pointed out the window where the two Uchihas held each other in a loving embrace. The sirens all hissed and disappeared in a twirl of a skirt.

She knew that boy had a godly gift with him, something born of the God her husband washed from his face. It was powerful and she didn't have a doubt that it would keep her and her minions at bay but that didn't necessarily mean they couldn't torture the souls of the damned.

Izanami stood at the window again, barely seeing her reflection in the glass. She reached up to her face and started to feel the dead, wrinkled skin of her scars and glared at the two below her. She would take great pleasure in driving the two apart…

Sasuke walked hand in hand with his brother towards the Plain of Ice. He knew that it would be a difficult trip back for both of them. He may have been shoved down in a dark pit but he would claw himself out and when he got to the top, he would be smiling because Itachi would be at his side and everything would be right again.

Suigetsu and Izuna were standing at the edge of the Plain, talking amongst themselves but turned when they saw both Uchihas approaching. " What's the plan?" Suigetsu asked as he looked out towards the Plain of Ice.

" We need to cross and get back to the Gates." Sasuke muttered as he stepped out onto the snowy wasteland but he instantly jerked back, letting go of Itachi's hand as a group of women appeared in front of them.

They were all wearing white dresses that were torn and ripped all over; they had red and brown stains everywhere and it made Sasuke instantly think of blood, fresh and old. Their hands were clawed, fingers arching inward towards the palm with long, dirtied nails. All of them had long matted hair and a veil to hide their face.

One moved forward, floating over the ground towards the group of men. She grabbed the veil and lifted it up making the four of them freeze as they stared into the face. It was mangled looking, teeth looking like serrated blades of glass, dripping with yellow and brown liquids. The skin was mashed and looked as though it had been cut open multiple times and sewn shut. Where there were supposed to be eyes, there was just deep black craters with red dots that seemed to swim around in the blackness_._

She opened what could only be called a mouth and started to sing. All the rest joined in and it was an eerie melody that seemed to penetrate with deep harmonies and piercing high notes. It went around fugue style, layering patterns of the music together and creating an almost still atmosphere. The wind seemed to stop blowing and leaves came down slowly, like they were in no rush to hit the ground. Even the snow storm behind the women had slowed to the point where Sasuke could see every individual snow flake. Itachi looked dreamy as he stared into space, his hand had made its way back into Sasuke's and his necklace began glowing, blocking the music out. It spread to Itachi and the two of them suddenly jolted back to reality where thing rushed by at normal time and seemed to blur around them. Sasuke grabbed his head, trying to calm the storm of his mind when one of the women broke the song, the rest seemed to follow.

" What do you want?" Itachi asked almost debating whether or not to cover his ears incase they tried to sing again. The one who was closest to them put her veil back on and raised her head a little bit.

" You shouldn't be here." She breathed, her speaking voice harsh and raspy, nothing like her beautiful singing. She pointed up towards the castle, her breathing slightly coming in labored gasps as she seemed to keep herself motionless. " Our Queen has requested we sirens to do her bidding and our mission at the moment is to get rid of the undead human!" She pointed her gaze towards Sasuke and Itachi felt an edge of protectiveness wash over him. He wanted to shove Sasuke behind him but he knew his little brother would never allow it. She laughed a little, making them tense. " And we will not fail her." Her voice screeched right at the end, making the four of them cover their ears. One of them burst from the group, claws aimed at Sasuke, who was still slightly dizzy due to the screech. She was about to sink her claws into him when his necklace burst to life and sent the siren back and into the Plain of Ice where her body seemed to freeze and explode into pieces. When it shattered, screaming could be heard and all the other sirens fell slightly, holding their heads and crying out. " Bastards! You will pay for killing her!"

They all charged, screaming and wailing at them group with such ferocity that it almost made their ears start to bleed. Suigetsu fell to his knees and a siren picked him out of the group as the weakest and started to attack him. Her jagged claws were easily avoidable since Suigetsu could morph the form of his body but when they started to glow blue with chakra he could feel their stab even though he had turned into water. He tried to keep behind her but then another siren screamed loudly at him in such a high pitch that it seemed to make time stop and the only thing besides the sound was Suigetsu. Izuna whipped his body quickly and knocked the woman into the ice covered ground. She screamed as her body was encased with ice and the burst, sending chunks of her flesh in all directions. A scream filled the air and when the sirens fell slightly, Suigetsu was able to kick his attacker away and into the snow. Her entire body started to wither in on itself and the life seemed to be drained from her and the dust of her body was sent flying into the air.

Only two sirens remained then and one of them was engaged in battle with Sasuke and Itachi. Both of them had their Sharingan in full bloom and with blood leaking down their eye, flowing over their cheeks as their techniques fended off the siren. Her entire body was encased in Amaterasu's blaze and she convulsed until her entire form was reduced to nothing more than ash.

The final siren stood in the middle of the four men, looking around for an escape route but there were none. " You've killed my sisters without even batting an eye and I know when I'm outmatched. I surrender." She said and from Sasuke assumed, it was the one who talked before.

Sasuke looked at Itachi who was glancing doubtfully at the surrounded woman. " What do you think we should do?"

" It could be a trap." Itachi replied and the siren looked up, her veil swaying as she shook her head and raised her hands as if in surrender.

" I do not lie." She said falling to her knees. " I know it is useless to fight those who are stronger than me, besides I knew it was a suicide mission as soon as I saw his powers." She was pointing at Sasuke who looked confused. Itachi knew exactly what that siren meant. Whatever Sasuke had done to knock that woman away into the ice was incredible; Itachi had been amazed and relief when he saw Sasuke destroy that siren.

Sasuke reached up to Susanoo's necklace and twirled it with his fingers and the Siren seemed to notice what it was and she screamed, covering her face with her arms. Itachi looked over at Sasuke's neck and grabbed the small jewel. He recognized it in an instant and smirked. " I see you've met up with Naruto since my death…" Sasuke almost blushed thinking about the blond and how Itachi seemed to know much more than he was leading on; he hated when Itachi did that.

The silence between them ripped apart as a scream seemed to shake Yomi entirely. The siren stood up and pushed Izuna and Suigetsu out the way as a woman with long black hair appeared in the clearing. Her hair was covering her face but her red, glowing eyes could easily be seen from under her dark hair. She grabbed the siren and pulled it to her body, making the woman struggle in her hold. She went still for a moment before bursting, releasing a giant gust of wind. It actually knocking Izuna to the ground. Suigetsu helped him back up as she seemed to move across the ground, quickly and soundlessly.

The once proud sun started to fade behind a red haze, making the whole plain dark and threatening as the woman approached, her steps completely breeding more and more fear. The sky was darkening to red and black as she raised her head and her hair fell away to reveal rotting and scarred tissues. Maggots were digging in and out of her flesh, causing holes to be ever present on her skin. She smiled at them, her teeth white yet dangerously sharp.

" Hello Uchiha Sasuke and welcome to Yomi. I'm Izanami, the harbinger of your demise!" She raised her hands and the walls of her castle dropped into the ground as the lands began to combine as one. All the tortured souls and the ones who were just minding their business, turned as the power seemed to rush around them. The ones in the Plain of Fire started to howl wickedly as they started to step onto what could be considered holy ground. They stalked around, looking for whenever that immense power came from and when they found it started to rush towards them. Sasuke heard the cracking of ice and could feel the chilled wind blowing on the back of his neck; he turned to see frozen bodies, cracking and chipping as they walked towards them. " The souls of the Damned know you are not welcomed here and they will be returning you to whence you came or you will face your death at the hands of the living, tortured dead."

Izanami jumped onto the top of a tree and sat there watching as her minions and the souls of the dead descended on them. Itachi's eyes bled with Sharingan and he started to burn through crowds of people, making their bodies burst and turn to ash. Izuna and Sasuke joined in on the slaughter, trying to clear as many souls as they could, but as soon as they fell, their bodies would piece back together.

" Hello boys." The three Uchihas turned to see Madara, his head resting snuggly in the crook of his arm a smirk on his face.

" Madara? Brother, you're eternally damned?" Izuna reached out then and so did Madara, with an evil glint in his eyes. The chakra radiating off his body was of pure darkness and it made Itachi grab his ancestor and pull him away. He grabbed Madara's head and drop kicked it into the Field of Fire, hoping his body would never find it again.

" Izuna…" Itachi muttered as the man seemed to return to sanity. " Don't let these souls fool you, they're only here to harm us." Izuna begrudgingly nodded his head and then ducked as a sword was swooped by his face.

Suigetsu was working his way through a group and they grabbed his arms, pinning him down as a large demon wearing a black, leather hood came through with a battle axe. Sasuke saw it and he jumped on the demon's head, making him drop his weapon and he fell around Suigetsu, making the crowd clear away. Sasuke helped Suigetsu to his feet as Itachi and Izuna waved them over.

The two of them had managed to clear a path that was covered in human slaughter and ash but it was the best they could do for now since the bodies were starting to reform. " Sasuke, Suigetsu, let's go! We need to hurry!" Itachi yelled and they ran towards the path, the souls all wailing and trying to grab their clothes to pull them back.

They made it out into the Plain of Ice, making the four of them feel as though their energy was being sucked right out of their bones as they tried to make their way across the land with such a large mob of souls right on their tails.

" SUSANOO! WAKE ME UP! I HAVE ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled at the sky, it was still and dark as the blackest abyss. " LADY SAYOSHI! PLEASE! SATOSHI YOU BLIND BASTARD COME ON!"

Nothing happened it was starting to frustrate the youngest Uchiha but he kept pushing forward through the snow and ice. He had almost slipped a few times but he had managed to catch himself and even from this distance he could see the gates and Emma-O glancing down at the souls who were passing through. They were so close.

Izanami cried loudly, making the very Earth shake and she leapt into the air, landing in front of the four of them. She stood up tall with a wild smirk on her face. " I see it will not be as easy to hunt you down and remove you that way…" She looked over at Sasuke and then got a full glance of Itachi's form before smiling and snapping her fingers. " You say you're here for love but let's see how much you love this!"

A bright light covered the area and Itachi went flying back; his back grinding into the snow. He rolled onto his side and cried out a little as his hands went up to touch his face. Sasuke gasped and rushed over to his side. The Uchiha tried to push Sasuke away, covering his face with his hands as he stumbled to his feet. The army of souls and demons had disappeared, leaving a feeling of unease to grow in Sasuke's gut as he grabbed Itachi's wrists and pulled them away from his brother's face. The youngest Uchiha gasped as he took in Itachi's face.

His skin had started to decay, turning black around the edges of his face. There were cuts and lacerations clotted with blood and dirt that seemed to be mixing together and oozing. His hair around his face was matted and sticky with blood and other things Sasuke didn't even want to know. Itachi's eyes were whitening going from the pupils out, displaying the decay of his eyes as well as the rest of his body. Sasuke took a step back, horrified.

" Isn't so easy now, is it?" Izanami taunted. " Everything beautiful must fade eventually and he was included. When the souls exist in the Plain of Eternal Rebirth, they remain as they were at their peak of beauty. No disgusting disfigurements, no decay, nothing that detours. But now he has passed into the Ice Fields, he is fair game to the lovely affects of bodily decay…" She looked almost morose then, a hint of guilt in her eyes. " I was once beautiful but when I gave birth to my son Kagutsuchi, he burned me alive. My love Izanagi came for me, braving Yomi but he wanted to see my face no matter how much I refused and so he lit a comb when he was sleeping, and upon seeing me for what I had become, ran from Yomi." She glanced over at Sasuke. " I understand if you want to do the same."

" No." Sasuke said firmly and it made Izanami glance over at him with such hatred and anger in her eyes that it actually made Izuna and Suigetsu shiver.

" What?" She cried, the snow flying up in flurries around her.

" It has never mattered what Itachi looked like. I love Itachi far more than that and his appearance was never a factor and won't affect how I feel for him now, or ever. I'll never stop loving you and even if you remain this way forever, I won't care nor stop feeling as strongly as I do. Do you understand that Itachi? I'll never stop being so desperately in love with you." He walked up to Itachi and touched his face, a light breathed into Itachi and his appearance was reverted back to normal and Izanami fell to her knees.

" How can this be?" She said, tears falling from her eyes and making the snow turn to fire. Her angry tears started to change into ones of sorrow, making new ice crystals that melted upon the small blaze. " How can a human's love be so powerful? More powerful than that of a God's?"

" Because," Itachi muttered brushing the stray hair from his brother's soft forehead. " Human love is based upon the purest form of heart. Where as a God can fall in and out of love with just a single blink of an eye. When we humans love, it is with our entire hearts and nothing can pull us away from what we desire the most, not people, not life, and I just not even death." Itachi pulled Sasuke close to him, holding Sasuke like he had wanted to for so many lonely, hard years. He breathed in his scent, snuggling into the smaller body and just sucking up all the love, all the hatred, all the sadness, all of what Sasuke's soul seemed to be into his own body. He leaned down and captured the boy's lips so softly that Izanami screamed so they would pull apart. They looked at her and she was pointing towards the gates, her head hung.

" Leave this place. The Land of the Shadowy Dead is no place for you. Take your brother and so you may obtain your purpose." Itachi and Sasuke both stared at her with disbelief as she raised her head. Her skin had become youthful, unmarred by decay or the fires. Her hair glistened raven black in the dim light and she was beautiful. Her hair blew around her face as her dark eyes leaking silvery tears.

" Thank you." Itachi muttered passing the woman and she wiped her eyes, laughing a little to herself.

" Don't be so quick to thank the Queen of the Dead." She muttered, her appearance fading back to what it had once been. Both of them stilled as she disappeared, turning into a cloud of ravens.

The four of them continued on through the Fields of Ice and pushed the gates open when they arrived, leaving Izuna and Suigetsu on the other side. Sasuke almost didn't want to leave them behind but he knew they couldn't pass with him and Itachi was the most important aspect of this journey, he would never forget how important his brother was to him and no matter what happened, he would never stop loving him.

Itachi weaved his fingers into Sasuke's as they passed through the gate where Emma-O stood, smirking a little as he waved them away. Sasuke could feel the pull of his body but he never let go of Itachi, he could still feel his warmth as his body pulled him up.

He shot up with a start, making a sleeping Lady Sayoshi jump. Susanoo and Satoshi both perked up and scooted over to Sasuke's now animated form, looking him over as though they didn't actually trust it was him. The Uchiha was panting heavily and he looked down at his hands where a red, glowing orb bobbed around, not seeming to want to leave Sasuke's side. Lady Sayoshi smiled a little and she twisted her fingers around the soul, pulling it off of Sasuke and placing it into a small, sealing jar.

" There we go! That was the last thing we need and tomorrow, after you've gotten some well deserved rest, we will begin piecing Itachi back together."  
-

**Uhh that was a miserably long chapter! But it was wayyyy worth it because we learn how loving Sasuke really is! Ain't he a doll?**

**Itachi: Quite the doll.  
Sasuke: -blushes- Whatever, Hitoko-sama made me say it.  
Me: -smirk- but we all know that's how you really feel...  
Sasuke: -turns dark red- I HATE YOU GUYS!  
Me: No, you hate me. You could never hate Itachi, he's far to fabulous.  
Sasuke: You're right, I fucking hate you Hitoko-sama, you're a horrible person.  
Me: But?  
Sasuke: ...But I respect you and still have some amount of love for you because you can show how much I care for Itachi.  
Itachi: See? Was that so hard to admit? I love you too Sasuke.  
Me: Aw! Aren't they precious? This was Hitoko-Sama  
**


	18. The Finished Product

**Hurray yet another chapter for which there will be drama and all I have to say to you, my lovely fans, is that you should have been expecting this. Oh and I've decided that the rest of this fic will be in 3****rd**** person. So yeah, y'all will have to deal.  
-**

_Madara stepped into Itachi's view and the younger of the two just barely acknowledged his presence and continued to stare out into space. The older Uchiha could feel the aching sadness of his protégé and almost thrived on it. His pain seemed to be the only thing that could bring him true pleasure anymore. He didn't know why, but the seductively sweet allure of Itachi was almost something he wanted to surround him. _

_And tonight would be the night where he would finally be able to have Itachi fully. He may have not known it, but their paths would cross in a far more pleasant way, and Madara could only finding himself hoping that it would destroy the boy, maybe where no one could see it but he wanted Itachi's tender soul to taste the sting of what it was like to suffer._

" _Hey, Itachi, I needed to speak with you…In private." Madara practically whispered into the younger's ear. He shivered slightly at the touch of his breath on the shell of his ear and Itachi felt the heat rise slightly to his cheeks._

_Itachi knew there was something going on, something that was being shadowed with secrets and it made him nervous. The only thing he could really think was that they were already in private and whatever he wanted to say, could easily be said without anyone else hearing it but there was something in his voice, his body language that said he didn't really want to talk. Itachi's heart was fluttering as he turned towards the man._

" _And what is it you want to say?"_

_**~Uchihacest~**_

Sasuke woke with a start and looked around as if he didn't know where he was or what had just happened to him. He saw the all to familiar white walls of his temporary room at Lady Sayoshi's shrine. He didn't remember coming to this room which translated as, he passed out after he left Yomi with Itachi's soul in hand.

He got to his feet, a little shakily when the door opened and Susanoo walked in, looking as though he was about to burst with excitement. He grabbed the Uchiha's arm and allowed them to sink through the floor, to the bottom chamber in which Itachi's body was being put back together.

" BAM BITCHES!" And with that Susanoo kicked in the door, making Lady Sayoshi and Satoshi jump about a foot in the air. She looked over at him and glared.

" You know for a God, you aren't exactly the subtle, mysterious figure I imagined." He just smirked at her and hugged her around the waist making her raise an eyebrow towards Sasuke, who had just wandered into the room with a child-like wonder in his eye. " We're almost ready to complete Itachi's new body. Satoshi is finishing up with the clay and then we can fire up the body like you would do with a sculpture."

" Is he going to be fragile?" Sasuke muttered as he came to stand next to Satoshi, who looked up at Sasuke with a smile. His hands were working the light brown mixture, sometimes dipping his hands into the water to get the area wet so it could be molded to certain specifications.

" No." Satoshi answered. " You almost forget that this was me at one point. I'm not fragile at all because I have a soul. The soul holds it all together because it will be the vessel that houses it. Its like paying rent almost." He muttered, his fingers gently forming and sculpting Itachi's form. " The only way you could break Itachi's new body is if the soul leaves it, which is nearly impossible. So I wouldn't worry about someone trying to do something to it, which includes you." Sasuke's face heated up a little and Susanoo snickered like a little kid, making Sasuke glare daggers at him. To Sasuke, Susanoo almost seemed as though he was a teenager who had just recently learned about sex. " I'm done Hisoka."

" Okay…Sasuke, do you want to do the honors of removing Itachi's heart from the plant?" He turned towards her; her hands were stroking the flower which had been replanted as soon as it was brought back. It was thriving now, the plant was almost so large that it was hitting the ceiling. The flower swayed lowly, almost as though it was the heaviest part of the plant but when Sasuke neared it, the flower bloomed a little, showing off the crimson tinted petals. He kissed it once before gently separating it from the stem. The green plant life started to wilt and die instantly.

The flower was beating in Sasuke's hand just as it had done before at Hijiri's palace. So fleetingly, like a small bird in his hands. It was warm and he almost didn't want to let it go but he reluctantly found himself moving towards Satoshi who was using his ability to open up Itachi's new chest. The hole was slightly larger than the flower and it stuck out beautifully from the completely neutral color of the clay. Satoshi closed the flower up inside.

He reached up then grabbing the crystal around Sasuke's neck and pulled it off. The chain snapped very delicately and Satoshi chucked it across the room into a large kiln. The black flames heated up the sides, making an eerie black light spill through the room. The shadows danced almost more so in the dimmer light of the fire but still seemed to be chased away by the very same light.

Sasuke moved out of the way when Lady Sayoshi came to stand next to him. In her arms was a long, thin cloth that was creamily pale and she placed it on top of the clay where it seemed to mix instantly, matching Sasuke's own skin color. Satoshi opened up a section of clay on Itachi's stomach and the red chakra crystal was deposited inside, making a spider web effect on the clay before it disappeared, Sasuke could feel the chakra lingering in the room, as though Itachi had just been standing behind him.

" Let's go through the check list of what still needs to be done, just to make sure we remembered everything." Lady Sayoshi muttered as she looked down at the body. " We have the clay to form the body, the moon beams to color the skin, the heart to allow him to feel again, Susanoo's spine to hold him up, Amaterasu's fire to remake him, Kappa's water extinguish the flames, the chakra crystal from his past life to make him strong, his soul and the memories of him should return to the body when it is finished, Naruto's chakra is already being drained to feed the fire and help protect Itachi's body so it won't be burned…The only things left to do now are bathe Itachi's body in Madara's blood and fill Itachi with Mikaboshi's darkness."

Susanoo dropped a bucket next to the body, two white hand towels already dipping slightly into the crimson liquid. The blood had sloshed a little, getting on the ground next to Sasuke's foot and he frowned, feeling as though he would have a hand in this part of the preparations. He sighed and got down on his knees picking up one of the cloths. Lady Sayoshi did the same and looked slight uneasy as they both dipped their hands into the red liquid. Sasuke knew this step was necessary but still found it completely and utterly unsettling. It wasn't everyday that one would willingly shove their hand into a vat of blood.

They pulled their arms out, the blood being about halfway up, almost reaching the elbow. Sasuke started at Itachi's feet, making sure to get enough blood to make the white skin of his brother's new body slightly ruddy and damp. Droplets of blood were slowly making their way down Itachi's new skin, dripping onto the floor and forming small puddles.

The two of them almost made quick work of covering the skin but when Sasuke finished, he frowned a little. Both of his arms were covered in blood and it was dripping off of him and drying on his skin. He dropped the cloth in the bucket and walked over to a small pump of water in the corner where Susanoo was already pumping it out. He shoved his arms underneath, letting the clear liquid be tainted by the red on his arms.

" Satoshi release Mikaboshi's darkness…" Lady Sayoshi said as she washed her arms off next to me. " And everyone be careful, it could try to grab onto you."

Satoshi walked over to a jar with three sutras covering the top. The jar seemed to jump a little as he approached and he was on edge as he picked the sutras off of it. When he pulled the lid free, a black haze shot up and filled the room in a perpetual darkness. Sasuke felt the evil whipping around his face and he put his arm up to cover his face, but it seemed to subside when Susanoo placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, making the jewel on his neck react to the darkness and sending it off away from him.

The darkness seemed almost disoriented but then all of it started to concentrate and dive into Itachi's body. The ruddy color that was left on the skin vanished when the darkness was swallowed up.

" And the balance has been restored." Susanoo muttered as he removed his hand from Sasuke's shoulder and walked up to the body.

" Balance? What balance?" Sasuke asked as he followed behind Susanoo to stand next to the body.

" Ah, you see there was actually a reason why you had to kill Madara. He was Itachi's greatest enemy and without his greatest enemy living anymore, his soul can not only be at peace but it won't have the darkness of the hatred he felt towards Madara to corrupt his new body. But without a little bit of corruption, he wouldn't be the same person which is why we had to have Mikaboshi's darkness, to even him out."

" Sounds like too much work to me." Sasuke muttered as he looked down at his brother's new body. It had already started to change and the transformation was almost shocking; if he hadn't have known better he would have thought someone had found Itachi's corpse. The darkness had grown out, becoming the dark pigment of Itachi's raven locks and even coloring his eyes, which were open now and seemed to be staring up into the ceiling. His eyes were glassy though, like the lights were on but no one was home. He brushed a few stray hairs out of Itachi's face and almost felt a pang of hurt in his heart. Lady Sayoshi seemed to pick up on it and she put her hand on his shoulder, giving him the sweetest smile she could muster up.

" Why so gloomy my child? You'll have your brother back and you won't have to deal with people like Susanoo ever again." She said and that made Sasuke smile while Susanoo stood behind Sasuke with a devastated look on his face. He grabbed the Uchiha from behind and hugged him, practically squeezing all of his organs in the process.

" NO! I refuse to let Sasuke forget me!" Susanoo said as he seemed to squeeze harder, forcing all the air from Sasuke's lungs. He grabbed onto his hands and started to scratch him and the god let the Uchiha go. He filled his lungs with air, panting as Lady Sayoshi shook her head.

" Oh yeah, he definitely won't forget you when he all of his organs turn to mush and he can't breathe anymore." She rolled her eyes and he smiled nervously.

" My bad little buddy. Sometimes I forget how fragile humans are." He mused up Sasuke's hair and the Uchiha shook his head free of his grasp. Susanoo frowned a little but a thud pulled all of their attention towards Satoshi who was using his abilities to move the earth, to move Itachi's body and put in in the kiln. His movements were smooth and the kiln's fire seemed to almost welcome the clay as it was slid inside. Satoshi closed the kiln with a flick of his wrist and he smiled a little.

" Now all we have to do is wait." Satoshi said and he walked over to the group with a smile on his face. " Hisoka make me breakfast, I worked hard today." She shook her head a little but had a smile on her lips.

" Okay, okay. I'll make us breakfast." She said and they all started to leave the room except Sasuke. Satoshi and Susanoo seemed to distracted to notice but Lady Sayoshi hung back for a moment, watching as Sasuke seemed completely enchanted by the fire dancing in the kiln. " You not coming with us Sasuke? A growing boy needs his breakfast."

" I'll catch up, I want to have a word with Naruto." Lady Sayoshi seemed slightly taken back by that confession but just shrugged and patted Sasuke on the head.

" Alright little man, but if you aren't up stairs when I call finish, I'll have Susanoo drag you out of here." She said and waved before walking out into the hallway. " Oh and if you want, you can take him out of the room for a little while. We don't need him to constantly feed the flames." He smiled a little until she was completely out of his sight line and then it dropped as he walked towards the door opposite him. It was the room where they had moved Naruto to drain his chakra. He sat in the middle of the floor, looking as though he had been forcibly kept awake. His body was swaying unnaturally forward and it made Sasuke nervous. He walked up to the blond and put his hand on his back, making him sit up.

Sasuke suddenly felt weak and fell to his knees next to Naruto. The blond blinked a few times as if he hadn't felt or heard Sasuke enter the room and he grabbed onto the front of Sasuke's shirt, looking dizzily into his eyes.

" This place sucks." Was Naruto's clever observation and Sasuke nodded his head a little as he grabbed onto Naruto's hand. With much effort on both of their parts, they managed to stand up and walk out of the room. It felt like a weight was lifted off their chest but the weight was replaced when Naruto fell forward, pinning Sasuke underneath him. " I've been wanting to talk to you." Naruto said as he struggled to get up. Eventually he gave up and laid on top of Sasuke, who didn't seem to care much.

" Sometimes I missed you so badly it made me want to vomit." Sasuke said suddenly and it made Naruto almost do a double take. " When I lived with Orochimaru for the first year or so, I hated it because I missed you everyday. But he made sure there was no way I would leave without him being at my side and eventually I accepted it and found way to make the hurt in my chest subside. I started to hate you, for being my equal, I hated you because you were strong yet not strong enough to find and save me. I hated my brother for making me choose this life. I hated everything. And my hatred consumed me, fueling my animosity towards you, towards my brother, towards anyone who had ever wronged me and I thought it was making me stronger but I know now that I was wrong."

" What?" Was the only thing Naruto could muster up because of his shocked state. He looked down at Sasuke, almost as if he didn't believe it was the real thing.

" I'm sorry, Naruto. For everything I've ever done to you. You're my best friend and I shouldn't have taken out my hatred on you." Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes then and a wet spot developed on his cheek as the tears slid out of his eyes. He pulled Sasuke into a hug and Sasuke couldn't help but circle his arms around the blond and just hold him for a little while.

" Oh Sasuke, do you know how long I've been waiting for that? How long I fretted about your future, about what you were becoming? It was tearing me up inside. I couldn't stand the thought of loosing you, not even for a moment…Because…I love you." Sasuke's grip tightened a little then, it had been what he had been fearing the most.

" Naruto, I love you but I'm not in love with you. I'm in love with someone else…" He said and the blond raised an eyebrow at him.

" Sakura?" Naruto asked, tears starting to reform in his eyes. It pained Sasuke to see his friend like this. Who knew unrequited love actually hurt both parties? But Sasuke snapped back from his thoughts when he realized what name his friend had said.

Sasuke looked at the blond like he had gone crazy. " Uh, no. Never. I barely consider her as a friend."

" Yeah I thought as much…Then who?" Sasuke face heated up slightly as he turned his head towards the kiln where his brother's body was reforming right before his very eyes. He looked back up at Naruto and propping himself up on his elbows and letting Naruto practically sit in his lap.

" I'm in love wit-" He was cut off by an explosion which made Naruto practically cling to the Uchiha with surprise. They both stood up as the smoke started to clear and they waved it away so they could get a good idea of who was trying to attack them.

Bring pink was the first color Sasuke saw and he blinked a little as Sakura ran into the room, tackling him to the ground, making Naruto fall with them since he had been standing so close to Sasuke. Sakura was atop Sasuke in a moment and pulled her fist back about to smash his face when Naruto her wrist to prevent her from hurting the Uchiha. She glared at Naruto, trying desperately to shake him off so she could do what she had set out to.

" Sakura!" Kakashi yelled as he stumbled through the rubble and maneuvered into the room, Sai following behind him. " Sakura, stop! Sasuke isn't the enemy, you know what Tsunade said."

" He kidnapped Naruto! That old bag doesn't know what she's talking about! Sasuke killed Madara to get him out of the way so he could take over the world." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, thinking that was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard in his entire life. She managed to free herself of Naruto's grip and was about to bring her fist down on Sasuke when Sai came up behind her, trying to pull the flailing, angry girl off Sasuke. " SAI, YOU BASTARD! LET ME GO!"

" You're spouting nonsense. Sasuke isn't trying to take over the world, he would have grabbed Bee too if that was the case. Besides, Naruto isn't even hurt. Why don't you just calm down and let Sasuke explain himself." He pulled her off of Sasuke and Naruto helped him to his feet. Sasuke couldn't help but notice the hurt in Sai's eyes as Naruto so tenderly helped him up. He knew from earlier experiences that Sai was in love with Naruto and it more than obvious now that Sai was only helping Naruto because he knew he could never replace the Uchiha and it would just be better at this point to see him happy. It almost made him sick for guilt. He turned his head away from Sai then only to get an open palmed smack to the face, sending him right back to the floor.

" WHAT THE HELL SAKURA!" Naruto yelled as he rushed over to Sasuke's side. He rubbed the sore spot on his face, when Lady Sayoshi, Satoshi, and Susanoo appeared in front of him. Finally coming to his defense.

" I swear exciting things always happen when you make omelets for breakfast…" Satoshi whined crossing his arms over his chest. Lady Sayoshi rolled her eyes and grabbed the fan from her pocket.

" I'll make it up to you later." She said opening it and letting her chakra be absorbed through the paper. " We have more important matters at hand." But Lady Sayoshi turned her head just for a brief moment that stunned her. The entire side of the kiln had a large crack going up the side where Amaterasu's fire was raging far more than it should have been. It only meant one thing. " The kiln is about to explode!"

" What?" Satoshi asked in disbelief but before anyone could completely register what was going on, the kiln actually did explode. Everyone was sent sailing back into the walls, cracking the brick and plaster. The shards of the kiln were hot and were flying around the room, cutting holes in flesh and cloth, denting walls, and just plain sticking out of them. Sasuke moaned, coughing a little as he rolled onto his side. Sakura got to her feet, limping from the large, hot shard sticking out of her leg. She pulled it out and held it above her head as she neared Sasuke's broken form. He looked up, her anger shining like daggers in her eyes.

" You won't get away this time." She muttered, jumping on top of him. He was barely able to grab her wrist, keeping her at bay from stabbing him. It was right above his heart and his arm shook from the sheer effort it was taking to keep her arm in one spot.

" Oh my Gods…" Lady Sayoshi muttered. Sakura couldn't keep her curiosity in check and turned her head, making room for Sasuke to see as well. And they were both shocked by what they saw. Two large, black wings seemed immobilized by the wreckage of the kiln but it was also rumbling and falling away as a pale arm came shooting out from under it. Everyone felt as though their body was getting cold as the light in the room darkened and a purple, whipping chakra filled the room. Sakura tensed completely on top of Sasuke and he knew why.

Itachi was pulling himself out of the shattered remains of the kiln, his eyes were blood red and the wings were flapping, making the air sharp as it whipped around the room. With them he was completely able to pull himself free. His hair started to slowly fall away from his face as he craned his neck unnaturally to look at Sakura. She instantly dropped the shard, cutting Sasuke's face a little as it slipped from her hand.

Before anyone could react, Itachi had moved across the room, standing right behind Sakura. She had barely enough time to turn her head before he sliced her head off. Sasuke's heart was thundering in his chest as the blood soaked his clothes and splattered his face. Itachi brought his hand up and started to lick the blood off as though it was nothing.

_" I sense much danger in your immediate future…The only thing I can say is that looks are deceiving. Something can seem perfectly normal but underneath it's ready to explode right in your face. Be wary Uchiha…" _Was the only thing playing in Sasuke's head as he watched his brother. And now he knew why Tsukiyomi had said that to him. Itachi was a demon.

_**~UCHIHACEST~**_

_****_**And that's where I'm stopping it. THE DRAMA AND THING I'VE BEEN FORESHADOWING SINCE THE FIRST CHAPTER! HURRAY!**

**Sasuke: NO! NO! NO! You're not allowed to do this!  
Me: Really? Not allowed? Last time I checked I was the author and therefore allowed to be as evil as I damn well please.  
Sasuke: But, but! Itachi's evil and that makes my soul sad.  
Me: Che. Oh well, you forget that I just ended it here. Which means there is still more to come.  
Sasuke: You better make this work.  
Me: Let me work my magic! This was Hitoko-sama.  
**


	19. Monster

**I know what you're thinking…Finally, Jeez Hitoko-sama updated. I know, I'm sorry. I thought I would have finished a few things during the summer but since my sister moved back in, it is exceedingly difficult to get anything done. It is truly the most annoying thing ever. But enough of that; regular PV! No memory in this chapter, sorry my lovelies.  
-**

Sasuke felt like he was about to cry. His dream of being reunited with his brother was now covered with dirt and regret; he couldn't even consider it a dream anymore. It was its own nightmare. This was NOT how he ever imagined this would turn out; Itachi was a completely different being now, something otherworldly. His chakra still felt like Itachi, but there was something different about it, something much darker, more dangerous.

The chakra around Itachi was still whipping around, making the air sharp like small blades. They were almost sharp enough to cut the skin on Sasuke's face, but since it couldn't, it just felt intensely irritating. The chakra was starting to subside when Itachi looked over his should at Sasuke, who just stared back at him, fear burning in his eyes. Itachi turned fully, focusing all of his attention on Sasuke. He reached out his hand towards the younger Uchiha, his fingers still having some remnants of Sakura's blood. Sasuke whimpered a little with fear and Itachi took a step forward, smelling the air.

Sasuke could sense that Itachi was able to smell his fear since it was completely obvious that Itachi was not a human; he was some kind of demon. His eyes were such a furious color of red; they were a darker shade of red, like the normal black color was trying to take over but failing. Itachi held his hand out still, waiting for something. Sasuke knew he probably wanted him to grab it, but after what he just saw, he was slightly untrusting of the demon in front of him.

The younger felt his arm shake a little as he brought it up from his side and lift it towards Itachi, who looked very pleased to see the pale fingers slowly heading for his own hand. Their fingers were mere centimeters away a kunai slid between their hands, effectively cutting them off. Sasuke pulled his arm back as Lady Sayoshi moved in front of him; she pulled her arm back and was about to knock the demon away when he grabbed her fist effortlessly and held it there, squeezing her hand, causing her to cry out before being tossed away. She hit the floor hard, cracking the concrete with a large crash. She moaned, rolling onto her side and coughing from the impact. Satoshi was about to charge Itachi when Lady Sayoshi grabbed onto his leg, stalling his movements.

" Stop." She said getting to her feet slowly. " He's not going to hurt Sasuke. He's protecting him."

" PROTECTING HIM!" Naruto yelled. " Did you NOT just see what he did to Sakura?"

" She was going to stab him, was she not?" Lady Sayoshi retorted, glaring a little at the blond. She spit a little blood onto the floor. " Even now, Itachi could have hurt me far worse but didn't because he knew I was trying to also protect Sasuke. The only reason he threw me aside was because I was coming in between them. Itachi wants Sasuke all to himself, so he probably won't let anyone close to them without some kind of physical harm. Especially if they want to hurt or kill Sasuke, that aura will probably trigger another brutal attack."

Sasuke looked up at his brother, judging the look in his eyes. There was a softness, an almost kind look to them but Sasuke was still slightly wary, even though he had heard every word Lady Sayoshi had said.

It was getting exhausting to Sasuke, his body was aching for Itachi. The urge to touch him was almost enough to just jump into the demon's arms and let him do whatever he sought fit. But there was a nagging voice in the back of his head told him not to trust Itachi. He wasn't human anymore, he was changed, and not for the better. He was dangerous and with danger came the risk of running into unforeseen complications, like getting caught in the crossfire or having unspent aggression taken out on him. Sasuke gulped a little. There was no real clear-cut answer.

But he didn't know what to do. Go with his gut and just let Itachi have him, body and all. Or listen to the reasoning in his head which told him to get up and run. Though, he had a slight feeling that if he ran, Itachi would catch him and then he would have to suffer through whatever anger induced fit Itachi would have.

Either way, it seemed, that he may die. Sasuke reached his hand up, going faster with his movements this time because all of the anticipation was killing him. He just wanted to get this all over with now and not have time to regret his decision later. He figured that if he was going to die, why not go out with a bang or two?

Itachi got that pleased look again, reaching out for Sasuke's hand and smiling sinisterly as the pale fingers were almost in his grasp. But he stopped suddenly, smelling the air around them. He growled lowly in his throat, looking around the room, almost completely ignoring Sasuke. His sights focused on Naruto, who's eyes widened when he realized such a scary look was being directed at him. Sasuke gasped a little but it was covered up by Itachi roaring at Naruto.

He charged, lifting off the ground with his wings. In the air he was a more formidable opponent since it would be even harder to land a shot. Lady Sayoshi, acting fast, threw some hand signs together and let her own wings come out. She moved in front of Naruto as Itachi drew near and cut him off. His clawed hands landing in her shoulder and she grit her teeth before grabbing onto his arm and pulling him forward so his face was closer to her. She punched him hard in the mouth, sending him back into the floor, making the room shake with the impact.

" What the Hell is going on?" Sasuke yelled finally finding the strength to get to his feet. Susanoo was in front of the younger Uchiha in the instant, using his body to hold him back from entering the fight.

" Itachi has sensed the demonic chakra in Naruto. The Kyuubi's strength is reforming inside of Naruto because he's not having it sucked away. Itachi's senses must be going haywire because of it since the Kyuubi's presence is sheer malevolence. He sees Naruto as a threat and is more than likely trying to get rid of it." Susanoo said as he took a defensive stance, just in case Itachi found thought he was trying to harm Sasuke while his back was turned and attention diverted. " I knew this was going to happen but not to this extent. I saw him kill Sakura long before but not this." Sasuke remembered now, what Susanoo had said about someone with backwards eyes. Itachi's eyes were opposite of his; his Amaterasu residing in his right eye, and Tsukuyomi in his left. It was all starting to make sense now. Sasuke was so shocked that he hadn't really noticed that Susanoo had started speaking again. "My question is; why aren't Itachi's memories returning? They should have entered him when his soul returned to his body." Susanoo swore a little before he noticed Itachi's body start moving again.

The older Uchiha growled viciously before getting to his feet. He was angry for having been thrown away like it was nothing and he felt the urge to get revenge against this woman for harming him. He rose from the ground again, making everyone visibly tense, but instead of charging at Naruto like he did the last time, he flapped his wings, letting a rain of black feathers rain down onto the floor. The pointed quill of the feather cut like a small knife causing Lady Sayoshi to put her arms up over her face as she covered Naruto with her wings to protect him. When she lowered her arms, Itachi was right in her face. She had almost no time to react before he ceased her by the throat and started squeezing. She gasped and clawed at his hand but there was no slack in Itachi's grip. It was rock solid. She kicked her legs as more and more oxygen was being taken away from her; her eyes started to water as her face started turning red from all the blood being stopped and forced to stay stagnant in her veins. It would only be a matter of time before he managed to snap her neck or crush her windpipe.

Satoshi acted quickly focusing his chakra into the floor so large pillars of earth came shooting out of the ground. They were pointed like spears at the top and Itachi let go of Lady Sayoshi as soon as one of them forced their way through his arm. He yowled with pain as the earth continued to force its way through his arm and embed itself into wall, almost completely immobilizing the demon. Itachi roared, the sound echoed off the walls and caused a large boom of energy. Satoshi lost his footing from the sheer power of the blast and fell to the ground making the earth retreat.

Itachi grinned with a dark satisfaction as he focused his attention on Naruto once more. But looked almost shocked as a large ball of chakra hit him right in the stomach. It knocked the wind out of his lungs and actually knocked him off his feet. He skittered across the floor and into a wall, making the demon howl with pain as his wing bent unnaturally behind his back. It made a sick, snapping sound and he growled, getting back to his feet. His arm was dripping with blood, almost a sickly black color and now so was his right wing. It looked limp, almost folded in on itself. He was panting as the wound on his arm started to steam, his chakra healing it with the utmost ease. His wing snapped back up into its correct position before he smirked viciously.

Naruto gulped. It was bad enough that Itachi could fly, making him extremely difficult to hit, but now he had supernatural healing abilities. It would be almost impossible to bring him to his feet, no matter how powerful the attack was.

Sasuke bit his lip with a strange sense of fear rising in his gut. This fight was too uneven. Itachi was more powerful that everyone in this room, maybe even Susanoo, and he seemed almost impervious to being injured because he was a demon. Sasuke knew this wasn't going to turn out well for someone. But an idea was starting to sprout in Sasuke's head, an idea he knew Susanoo wouldn't like. He seemed to be the only one who could calm Itachi down, maybe even bring him back to his former self with just a slight bit of his presence. He figured that if he was to distract Itachi long enough, Naruto could escape with Kakashi and Sai, or maybe even snap him back to his senses so he wouldn't want to kill Naruto anymore.

It was an extremely risky idea. He could easily be caught in the middle of an attack and taken out or worse, killed. He wondered if Itachi would notice, especially in this state, if he died. He didn't doubt that Itachi could easily kill him without even realizing that the deed had happened. It wouldn't take much given his new strength and power.

However, Sasuke was willing to risk it. He created his monster, and he would protect the innocent bystanders. Sasuke shook a little at that thought, about a year ago, he doubted he would ever give his life to protect Naruto from anything.

Sasuke shoved Susanoo out of the way, forcing him way into the battle. Satoshi rolled onto his side as soon as Sasuke passed him but could only hold out his hand in a feeble attempt to stop the Uchiha from rushing into what could be considered certain doom. Lady Sayoshi sat up a little, she was had been dropped a few meters away from Naruto but when she saw Sasuke foolishly rushing towards Naruto and Itachi, she could feel her body move unexpectedly.

Naruto was now just trying to avoid Itachi's attacks as best as he could. It was almost pointless to try and attack him with any of his techniques because any injury that was inflicted would just be healed in moments after. It was getting quite exhausting. He had thought about turning tail and running away, but he didn't doubt that Itachi would try and follow him. Which in itself would be pointless.

He saw a flash in front of him and knew from the signature spike that it was Sasuke. Susanoo gasped finally noticing that Sasuke had taken such a dangerous position in front of Naruto, getting himself right in the middle of an extremely dangerous battle. Itachi was so angry that he wouldn't notice that he was about to kill his little brother. But by the time he could actually do anything, it would be too late. Sasuke would be dead. Itachi's demonic speed would be too much to keep up with. Susanoo cursed, how could he let Sasuke slip off so easily? All of Sasuke's hard work would be for nothing if Itachi killed him.

Sasuke felt the fear eating at his gut as his brother's claws neared him. There was no way Itachi could be able to stop, or really would now. He was starting to regret his decision now but he knew his body was too overcome with fear to do anything now. He was practically frozen to the spot with it, but if it meant that Naruto would be safe, even for a moment, it would be worth it. He needed to pay the blond back anyway. The Uchiha closed his eyes, waiting for the tear of his brother's claws.

" HISOKA!" Satoshi screamed and Sasuke forced his eyes open as soon as his face was splattered with blood. He felt all the air leave his body as Lady Sayoshi stood in front of him. She had Itachi's fist inside her chest and spouting out the other side, where Sasuke could see his claws jerking and wiggling right next to his own heart. They were mere centimeters away from landing a dire hit. Sasuke looked up at the back of Lady Sayoshi's head a spray of blood came out of her mouth and landed on the demon's arm. Itachi was being held by her; her amazingly tight grip holding him right where he stood, no matter how much he was struggling.

" Sasuke." She said looking over her shoulder at him. Her face was shinning with sweat and was pale from the pain she was in. Blood was spilling out of her mouth but she was still smiling, like she always would whenever she saw him. " I couldn't let you do that, Sasuke. I couldn't let you sacrifice everything you've worked for just so you could die trying to save your friend. Though your cause was completely noble, you need to live, Sasuke, you need to survive. There are many people who care about you and this is not the way you should end it. My life is something I'd easily give for someone I care about but yours has already been given away to Itachi; if he were to kill you here and now, your life would mean nothing. Live Sasuke, live for everything you've ever cared for…Okay?"

Sasuke felt hot tears streaking down his cheek as Lady Sayoshi's stance falter a little. She pulled Itachi's arm from her chest and pushed him away. There was a hole there and it was soaking her clothes with blood. She fell to her knees and Satoshi was at her side in the moment. His blind eyes leaking with rivers of tears as he held her to his body. He loud sobs filled the room. Sasuke stepped around the two of them and headed towards Itachi, who looked completely stoic and uncaring about what had just passed.

He was still crying and it made Itachi tilt his head to the side as if he didn't understand what was going on. He tried to reach out for Sasuke but the younger slapped his hand away, making the demon look almost startled. " You're a fucking MONSTER!" Sasuke yelled, pointing at Itachi. " You're not my brother! He would never act so coldly towards anyone, especially not someone like Lady Sayoshi. She was just trying to help me in my selfish quest to bring you back to life and you just threw her life away like it was nothing more than an annoyance to you! Do you even feel anything? Do you know what death means? Have you become nothing but a horrid, evil creature who doesn't know the value of life?" Sasuke paused, trying to calm himself but it wasn't working, the pain in his chest was rising by the very second. It was all too much, the disappointment, the sadness, the hatred, the anger, they were all bubbling up to the surface. " I loved you…DID YOU HEAR ME! I LOVED YOU! I gave up everything to try and be with you and this is how you repay me? By attacking my friends and killing someone who was important to me?" Sasuke's speech was being broken up by his hiccupping and sobs. His anger was shifting to depression now. He knew that last part wasn't true and he surmised that Itachi wouldn't care anyway and probably kill him. At least he'd be able to get everything off his chest. He steadied himself a little with a breath. " But there's no real point in lying to myself, I guess. I love you, I always have. Even when you ripped my heart out when you killed our clan, even when you beat the shit out of me when I was twelve, even when you let me watch you die, even when you killed Sakura, even when you attacked Naruto, and even when you killed Lady Sayoshi."

" Sasuke…"

" NO! Let me finish." He wasn't sure who he was yelling at, but he wanted them to just butt out for the moment so he could at least finish what he had to say. " You're my scourge. My disease. Something I hate to love, but love to hate. I can't stop myself, I really can't. You are my life, you are my everything. There will never be a substitute for you and trying to recreate you was wrong. I was thinking selfishly because I just wanted you so badly that I almost didn't know what meaning my life would have without you. So…I'm sorry…"

He looked up at Itachi and noticed streaks of red tears coming from his eyes. Sasuke could tell he was crying, just like that day when he killed the clan. Itachi's form was shaking with sobs and Sasuke unconsciously ran forward, grabbing Itachi. The older tensed slightly as the wings started to recede into his back and his eyes turned from red to black as soon as Sasuke touched him. Itachi grabbed Sasuke, holding him as closely as possible. He breathed in Sasuke's scent, almost as if he was starving for it. He buried his nose into Sasuke's hair, kissing his head and trying to calm his brother by whispering into his ear and petting his head.

" Shh, Sasuke, don't cry. I'm sorry. Please, don't cry anymore. I'm here…" He whispered against Sasuke's scalp and the boy seemed to cry even harder then. He was in disbelieve of what had just transpired. Itachi was holding him, just like he used to. There was the gentleness in his touch. It was such a relief to him; Itachi was back. He had come back to him.

" Itachi…Itachi….I'm so happy…" Sasuke said continuing to sob like a baby. He was just so overwhelmingly happy that it was almost hurting him to feel like this. He buried his face in the crook of Itachi's neck as he continued to hold his brother. He leaned up a little then and moved Itachi's head so their lips were be only mere centimeters away from each other. A chaste kiss was exchange and for now, Sasuke thought it would suffice.

" Sasuke…You need to let go of me…" Itachi muttered.

" No, I'll never let you go again…" He replied childishly and buried his head in the crook of his brother's neck once more.

" No, Sasuke, I don't think you understand. You have to let me go, I'm still naked." Sasuke paused for a moment, almost letting the words settle in his mind. When they hit him with their full weight he started to blush adorably and pulled away slowly. He took off his shirt since it was baggy and would no doubt cover Itachi a little better. He grabbed it quickly and put it on, frowning a little that it barely covered his manhood. He would have to remember not to bend over.

Sasuke seemed to snap out of his elation when he looked over at Satoshi, he was still holding Lady Sayoshi, even though, he had no doubt, she was very dead. He pushed a little hair out of her face before smiling a little to himself. " I'll never stop loving you and if I have to, I will go on the same quest you did for me. I refuse to spend an eternity without you…"

" You won't have to do that, Satoshi, you moron." Lady Sayoshi muttered opening her eyes a little. Satoshi seemed shocked as she started to move, coming up to sit. The wound on her chest was slowly starting to close and when it fully did, she rolled her eyes a little. " You should know by now that it takes much more to kill me. Besides, you can feel a faint heartbeat from a hundred meters away. My heart was still beating faster than normal stupid!"

Satoshi seemed to ignore her and just pulled her into his chest, crying even more. Susanoo walked up behind Sasuke and Itachi, smiling widely as he grabbed both of them and pulling them into his arms. " OH! HISOKA! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD FOR SURE! I'M SO HAPPY!" Lady Sayoshi started smacking Susanoo in the head and finally set them on the ground, a rejected look on his face. He turned towards Sasuke, with a slight glimmer in his eye. " I believe you two need some time to talk. I'll take everyone up into the house and return you, to your room Sasuke. Alright? I promise there will be no interruptions. I still need to patch everyone up and blank a couple memories." He said pointing towards Kakashi and Sai, both of them already had a strangely dreamy look in their eyes.

Sasuke's face flushed slightly because he knew Susanoo was insinuating that Itachi and him were going to not get any talking done. He was probably right, but he didn't need to rub it in, or mock him about it.  
-

**And people thought that this wouldn't work out. Fools, FOOLS I SAY! I may be the queen of drama but even I'm not cold and evil enough to seperate Itachi and Sasuke forever. That would be terrible. But the next chapter will just be the last. How sad right?**

**Sasuke: I'm so glad you didn't fuck me over  
Me: Why does everyone think I would? That's just pure and utter evil!  
Sasuke: You're pure and utter evil.  
Me: D: Nooo, I'm not. You're lying!  
Itachi: No, I'm pretty sure Sasuke knows.  
Me: NOO! Not you too Itachi! You're both mean!  
Itachi and Sasuke: Hn.  
Me: I'ma go cry in a corner...This was Hitoko-sama**


	20. Prologue

**I know what ya'll are thinking, I'm sad too. This is going to be the last chapter. I'm sorry that it ended but I'll let you guys know that with a little well thought out conversation with LifeandDeathShinobi, I will be making another Uchihacest fic to replace this one. It's going to be called 'The Human Contract' so be looking out for it. I'll probably start it after I update 'Curse of the Cat'. Regular PV  
-**

Sasuke sat nervously in his bedroom with Itachi who was still practically naked since the shirt he was wearing barely covered much of his body. Which reminded Sasuke of the near awkwardness of the situation; he was shirtless, sitting in a room with the man he was nearly obsessed with for most of his life, and worst of all was the silence passing between them. Sasuke really wasn't sure what to say, he had struggled so long for this exact moment and it wasn't exactly playing out like he thought it would. He sighed to himself as Itachi scooted closer to him, placing his hand on top of Sasuke's and squeezing it gently; it brought the heat to Sasuke's cheeks as he looked up at the desire tinting Itachi's stare.

It had been awhile since he'd had sex with anyone and his brother was probably the one person he would ever be nervous about doing it with. He didn't know why though, he should have been more comfortable about it at this point but something about Itachi stirred him up on the inside and brought out is more vulnerable qualities. Sasuke assumed that was why Hijiri liked him so much…That thought made Sasuke's body freeze a little. Though Itachi had been dead and a hated figure in his life for a good portion of time, he hadn't been faithful to him, and that might stir up some issues later if he didn't say anything now. Itachi never liked it when he was lied to, especially by Sasuke and if he continued to hide the truth, it would only make him angrier when it was finally revealed. If he got it out of the way now, maybe Itachi would understand and not be too terribly angry with him.

Itachi caught a glimpse of something in Sasuke's eye, regret. The younger pulled his hand back and stared down at the floor, Itachi raised his eyebrow at the sudden change in behavior. The regret seemed to be soaking his features and damping it enough to where his face started to pick up guilt as well. The older Uchiha was about to ask his brother what was wrong when a sad smile graced his lips.

"I…I haven't been faithful to you Itachi. I've…Been with other men. Only two; Suigetsu and a Demigod named Hijiri. I slept with Suigetsu because I didn't care at that point anymore. He seemed to be the only source of comfort I had when I was with Orochimaru and after you died. And as for Hijiri, he was just, I don't know what to say…He was able to seduce me so easily and I really couldn't resist him no matter how many memories of you it called back…" Sasuke said in a sullen voice, eye still cast downward at the floor so he couldn't see the shock that seemed to sink into Itachi's eyes and face. He had expected Sasuke to remain sexually inactive because of the obvious feelings they shared and terribly good memories of him. But at the same time, it wasn't that shocking to him. People have always said that sharing your body with others was a good way to forget the touch of another and find some kind of comfort with the new sensations, but Itachi still didn't think Sasuke would go and do it.

There was something blooming in Itachi's chest, something he could only call jealousy. Whoever had touched his brother and had the pleasure of his company was nothing more than an enemy to Itachi. He almost couldn't contain the sheer possessiveness that seemed to grasp his very form and shake it about roughly.

He couldn't stop himself as he pinned Sasuke beneath him, his eyes gaining a red tint as his less than human qualities started to take over. The younger's breath caught in his throat as he saw the sheer possessiveness in his brother's eyes. He gulped a little, closing his eyes and expecting the worst to come but when all he received was a chaste kiss on the lips, he reopened his eyes. Itachi was smirking but there was a seductive quality to it, something that made Sasuke's entire body shiver with excitement.

"Hn. Such a sullied body you possess now, little brother." Itachi muttered as he kissed down Sasuke's bare chest, his teeth scraping softly against his nipple and making him arch in such a blissful way that it made Itachi's head swim with lust and so much pent up desire that his groin twitch to life. "But there's no need to worry, big brother will clean you of your sins."

"Itachi…" Sasuke muttered breathlessly, but his lusted focus was broken when Itachi pulled him into his arms and carried him into the bathroom. He turned the water on all while Sasuke struggled to get out of his brother's arms. There was a look on Itachi's face that frightened him, it was a look of pure and unadulterated lust. "Itachi, put me down!" He struggled in his brother's grip but when the full gravity of his words sunk into Sasuke's mind, it was already too late. Itachi unceremoniously dropped Sasuke into the tub, which was already threatening to spill over but with Sasuke's added displacement, water rushed out onto the floor, soaking Itachi's feet as he pulled the shirt off his head and stood there in all of his naked glory. "What the hell Itachi?"

"I believe you're the one who asked me to put you down." Itachi said as he turned off the water and slipped into the tub with Sasuke, displacing even more water and splashing it out onto the floor. "Besides, the best place to clean you up is the bathroom, is it not? Don't you remember how much fun we used to have whenever we'd wash together Sasuke?"

The younger blushed as he felt a hand on his pants pulling them down his hips. They were dragging because they were wet and sticking to Sasuke's leg though to the younger Itachi seemed to know how to almost pull them down so they would tease his thighs. Sasuke's breath hitched when he felt Itachi's teasing hands stroking his thighs; they ghosted up to his hips, leaving such soft touches that Sasuke shook with pleasure. Itachi's fingers crawled against Sasuke's stomach, tickling the skin which seemed to be getting more and more sensitive by the second.

Itachi was rising up from the water, following the path that his hands had set, with his mouth. His tongue had trailed up Sasuke's thighs, ignoring the growing need between Sasuke's legs. He dipped his tongue in Sasuke's a navel, making the boy twitch. This reminded Itachi so much of their acts as children, they have been both too naïve to realize the gravity of what they were doing then, but now, they could appreciate and understand the pleasure in full. And that thought was very arousing to Itachi; Sasuke could finally feel all of the pleasure his body was capable of giving without being confused about it.

Sasuke moaned as his brother's tongue flicked out and molested one of his nipples causing him to arch up against the tub, trying desperately to get Itachi to touch him more. The older Uchiha purred a little when he felt the lust rolling off of Sasuke's body in waves. He had barely even started and his brother was already this excited; it was going to be a very interesting experience for both parties.

Itachi finally reached Sasuke's lips and didn't waste any time in sealing them together in a soft, chaste kiss; something Sasuke didn't want at all. He wanted teeth clashing, lip bruising passion. He reached up, weaving his fingers in his brother's long raven hair, his fingers scraped Itachi's scalp roughly, making Itachi gasp a little. Sasuke dipping his tongue into his brother's mouth; Itachi smirked a little into the kiss and chuckled softly, picking up instantly on why Sasuke was being so bold with him. He started to defend his own cavern from Sasuke's invading tongue, pushing it down and into submission only to have their tongues switch positions. Sasuke whined into the kiss as Itachi pushed forward into his mouth, brushing and sucking Sasuke's tongue with such gentleness that it was giving Sasuke the chills.

The hands in Itachi's hair were pulling it roughly and it made the older growl lowly in his throat as he pulled back from his brother's lips and attached to Sasuke's elegant neck. The younger cried with pleasure and pain when Itachi's teeth sunk into his collar bone. The feel of his teeth and then the skilled sucking that followed made Sasuke's heart pound wildly with desire. Itachi smirked, pulling back to admire his handiwork; a large dark mark sat on his collarbone and it looked incredibly painful. Itachi licked it heatedly causing Sasuke to shiver with pain that was strangely accented with the feel of desire. The older reconnected his mouth, sucking and biting along the porcelain smooth skin. He had the urge to mark and mar the flesh so people who saw it would know that he belonged to someone. The thought made Itachi purr to himself.

Itachi decided that now would be a great time for them to switch positions. The older stood up and pushed Sasuke forward, sloshing out even more water before sitting down behind Sasuke and wrapping his arms around the boy's neck. He pulled him back into his lap as he reached for a bar of soap. He grabbed a hand towel and dunked it into the water before lathering it with suds. He rubbed it across Sasuke's chest making sure to tease his nipples while he did so; when one was painfully hard he switched to the other and returned to sucking Sasuke's neck. The younger moaned heatedly as he pushed back against Itachi, whining as he did so. He leaned his head on Itachi's shoulder and the older pulled away from Sasuke's neck and captured those torturously sweet lips once more. Sasuke moaned and whined when he felt the cloth start dropping lower, tickling his navel before dipping under the water and brushing against his thighs.

"You're a dirty boy, little brother." Itachi muttered against his lips. "Allow your big, sexy brother to clean you fully. Do you wish for that, Sasuke?"

Sasuke couldn't help but think of how arousing Itachi's voice was when it was laced with lust and other, darker emotions; possessiveness being one that gave Sasuke the chills of desire. He nodded his angers and kissed Itachi again, more heated with need. Itachi used his free hand to rub down Sasuke's chest, smearing the suds more against Sasuke's skin. He gathered water and started to wash the soap away but Sasuke suddenly groaned, loudly and Itachi smirked. It had seemed that his little brother had forgotten about the other hand near his erection until it was brushing the cloth against it. He broke the kiss to moan and Itachi could only think that this was the music of the gods.

"Itachi…" He moaned again when Itachi dropped his free hand under the water and started to fondle Sasuke's sac, causing the younger to arch delicately. Itachi felt his arousal start to really throb when he saw the extremely intense look of pleasure on Sasuke's face. "Please, Itachi, please. Clean me here…" Sasuke leaned forward, getting on all fours in front of his brother. He turned backwards and spread his ass so Itachi could get an even better look at the soft, puckered hole. Itachi's breath caught in his throat as he leaned forward and licked the hole teasingly. He hadn't done this to Sasuke in so long that he had forgotten how much he actually enjoyed it. Sasuke was cursing softly as he moaned and squirmed at the touches of his tongue; Itachi was very much enjoying his brother's reactions. Sasuke cried out, his fingers trying desperately to grab onto something but only finding that they would slip against the slick bottom of the tub. Itachi was dipping his tongue deeper inside of him and those thrusts were causing Sasuke's head to swim with a lust that he hadn't felt for years.

Itachi lapped at his brother's hole like it was the sweetest treat he could ever taste. When he decided that Sasuke's hole needed something more he sucked his fingers into his mouth and coated them quickly with as much saliva as he possibly could. He shoved into two at once making Sasuke's body jerk and fall forward slightly. His chest was touch the water completely now and with every thrust of his fingers Sasuke seemed to sink a little deeper into the liquid. Itachi actually liked the water though, it helped him lubricate Sasuke very well and he had a feeling that entering Sasuke while they were in water would diminish the pain since it would be like he was surrounded by lube.

He added a third finger making the younger thrust himself back on Itachi's fingers, moaning and crying out the entire time. " Mm, this place here is sucking up everything I'm giving it. Such a greedy, dirty hole you have, Sasuke. It's practically begging for something else."

"Then why not indulge it? I'm still very dirty there Itachi." Sasuke said with the most wickedly arousing smirk Itachi had ever seen. The older felt the pain in his groin again and knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up for very much longer. He grasped Sasuke's hips and pulled the boy back down into his lap. He rubbed his extremely hard cock against Sasuke's wet entrance, earning purrs and whines of delight. "Itachi, please. Take me now…"

"As you wish Sasuke." Itachi positioned himself underneath Sasuke and thrusted up into him. The younger squirmed at the massive girth being forced into him; he thought it was going to hurt more but obviously the water was helping the pain be less intense. Sasuke was panting at the sensation of being filled by Itachi; feeling his smoldering warmth inside him, it was a feeling he missed.

Itachi buried his face in Sasuke's hair as he suppressed a moan of sheer and utter bliss. Sasuke's tight heat was squeezing him so precisely that it was almost painful. His breath hitched when the younger started to move on his own; rolling his hips forward so Itachi would slide out ever so slightly, he rocked back onto Itachi's cock, letting it come back in fully. It made both of them moan huskily.

Sasuke couldn't help but tense when Itachi brushed that place inside of him that made him see stars. Itachi growled with desire as Sasuke squeezed and relaxed on his cock; it was sending dangerous sparks of pleasure up and down his spine. He arched at a particularly tight clench, sending his cock deeper and harder into Sasuke; the younger turned into a moaning mess in Itachi's lap. He started to buck, his thrusts coming hard and fast. Sasuke's vision was blurring as Itachi hammered inside of him causing the younger to moan soundlessly. Sasuke leaned back and grabbed Itachi's head pulling him forward. They kissed softly for a moment before it started to reflect the rough treatment Sasuke was receiving. His tongue battled against Sasuke's before pushing it's way into the sweet cavern and exploring every last bit of it.

Itachi's hands weren't just sitting stagnantly either; they were both attached to Sasuke's nipples, pinching and teasing them as much as he could. Sasuke had to break the kiss to moan and arch up as Itachi's thrusts started to get more and more erratic. Itachi was starting to reach his climax and he grabbed onto Sasuke's leaking erection. He was pumping it out of time with his thrusts to torment Sasuke even more. When the pleasure from his prostate was gone, he would have it coming from his cock; it was like double the pleasure. Itachi smirked as Sasuke seemed almost lost in a lust filled haze; he was moaning silently and biting his bottom lip so seductively and Itachi had to taste his brother yet again.

"Itachi…Oh Gods…" Sasuke was whimpering softly against Itachi's lips and he couldn't help but purr with approval. It was so cute seeing his brother like this. "Please Itachi, I'm so close…"

"Then cum for me little brother." Itachi muttered back giving Sasuke yet another long, passionate kiss. Sasuke couldn't hold it after that point and he came, squeezing Itachi's hard cock with as much force as he could. Itachi bit his lip and let out a heated groan of bliss. He was also reaching his limit. The muscles in his stomach were starting to burn from where he was using them to keep his cum inside. He always wanted to see if he could make Sasuke cum a second time without coming himself but decided against it. There would be plenty of other times to try that. "Itachi! Uhh! Fill me with your warmth."

Itachi couldn't contain himself then and spilled his load into Sasuke's waiting hole, making the younger moan with lust as he felt the warm liquid coat his insides. They were panting and smirking at each other as they kissed again; Sasuke couldn't help but feel an unnatural yearning to kiss Itachi all night. Their lips were almost made to fit each other's perfectly.

But both of them were pulled from their bliss when Lady Sayoshi busted into the bathroom, her face red from anger. "WHICH ONE OF YOU FLOODED THE BATHROOM? THE WATER IS DRIPPING FROM THE CEILING BECAUSE OF YOU!" She entered the bathroom a little more before completely realizing what she was seeing. Both Itachi and Sasuke were frozen and it seemed that Lady Sayoshi had froze as well with realization. Susanoo walked into the bathroom backwards and covering his eyes with one hand as he grabbed the woman and lifted her up.

"Sorry for intruding…" He said walking back out of the bathroom. Itachi looked at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow but the younger was just shaking his head as though this was a common occurrence.

"As much as I love Lady Sayoshi and appreciate all she's done for me…You and I can't live here anymore. We'd have too many awkward situations." Sasuke said and Itachi nodded. They did seem like the kind of people that would encounter a good portion of awkward situations.  
-

"You sure you don't want to live with us, Sasuke?" Lady Sayoshi asked for probably the thirtieth time now. Sasuke's eyebrow was starting to twitch with annoyance but he knew it was because Lady Sayoshi was concerned about him. He and Itachi both agreed that going back to Kohona and living there would probably be one of their best options since Sasuke was no longer a wanted criminal and Itachi knew things that he could use to weasel his way back in. "I don't mind if you and Itachi live with us, really I don't."

"Yeah, you might not, and I appreciate your constant persistence, but Itachi and I shouldn't rely on you anymore. You've fulfilled your obligations to me and needn't offer me anymore. Besides…Itachi and I are going to be sexually active and you always manage to walk in at the most awkward times." Sasuke said noticing the red tint to her cheeks and she looked away from him. "And then there's always the annoying thing hanging to my arm currently. He won't let me be anywhere else but the village…"

Naruto huffed a little and released the grip he had on Sasuke's arm. He opted for grabbing Sai but the guy was still far in his own mind. Sasuke rolled his eyes and gave Naruto his arm back, which he took quickly. Apparently Naruto was a very nervous flier and when you're on something that seems as flimsy as a feather, it could make even the most steeled nerves feel a tiny bit apprehensive. Itachi didn't seem to mind though, he actually found it relatively amusing since whenever something passed them, whether it be a bird or just the wind, Naruto would jump and Itachi would gain a smirk.

"I see your point Sasuke, though I want you both to know that my door is always open to you if you ever need me." She said looking back at Sasuke with a soft smile. It made his heart throb with guilt and Itachi grabbed his hand, interlacing their fingers. It ebbed the ache in Sasuke's heart and he leaned his head against Itachi's shoulder, receiving a small kiss on the forehead.

"You're acting as though we're not going to come back and visit!" Susanoo exclaimed as he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Sasuke. The younger turned back to berate him but instead of seeing the face of his brother, which he had favored up to his point, he saw Sakura. He jumped a little pulling the arms off his neck and scooting away from him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Sasuke yelled with an accusatory finger in Susanoo's face. The god smirked a little as he stood up on the feather.

"Ah! Well, since Itachi killed Sakura and I blanked Kakashi and Sai's memories and replaced them with something else, someone has to pretend to be Sakura since they won't remember she's dead." Susanoo said, his voice fading into Sakura's.

"Why didn't you blank my memory?" Naruto asked looking up at the new Sakura. She tapped a finger against his nose and smiled a little.

"Simple." She said. "The Kyuubi would remember. And I cannot alter or change the memories of a demon, only humans. So even if I blanked your memory, you'd still have Kyuubi to remind you of what happened, which could end badly for either Sasuke or Itachi. So to keep you from making any serious blunders, I let you keep your memories."

They approached the gates of Kohona and the Lady Sayoshi landed the feather on the ground letting everybody off. "Remember to come and visit me sometime Sasuke! It's going to be very boring with just Satoshi now!" She said as she rose into the air waving to them.

"I promise I'll come! Besides, I still have your fan so if I really wanted, you can come to me!" Lady Sayoshi smiled a little bit before turning her feather around and heading away from the village. "Uh, I'm nervous to come back. It's been a very long time since I stepped back in Kohona."

"It's been even longer for me, Sasuke." Itachi muttered as he ushered Sasuke forward. Naruto was standing right next to him and he led Sasuke through the front gate, earning a couple gasps from the patrolling ninjas. And even more could be heard when Itachi stepped through. There were hurried mutters but when Sakura pushed Itachi forward, they died down into hushed whispers.

They walked through the village getting a variety of strange looks and comments as they passed, none were particularly bad, some even praising Sasuke for killing Orochimaru and Madara. They thought him somewhat of a hero now and that would mean it would be even easier for him to be accepted back, but that was the Hokage's decision. They got to the tower and Sasuke gulped, only to have Naruto grab his hand as a sign of reassurance. Sasuke squeezed back as they climbed the stairs up to Tsunade's office. They neared the top and there at the end of the stairs was Tsunade, her arms crossed and a slight scowl on her face.

"All of you, my office, now." They all followed Tsunade into her office, their nerves on edge because of what might or might not happen. Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat, not really knowing what to expect. His grip on Naruto's hand tightened but the blond didn't give any indication that he was in pain or minded since he was too focused on Tsunade's face. She glanced down at their hands and looked back up at Sasuke. "You know after you killed Orochimaru, I was completely fine with you coming back. But you also killed Madara and practically stopped an entire war by yourself and for that all five nations are grateful to you, Sasuke. They are completely willing to overlook everything you've done and allow you to become a ninja in Kohona once again."

"Good. That's what I plan to do." Sasuke said but then looked back at his brother. Tsunade followed his gaze before they locked gazes once more.

"I'm not too sure about Itachi, though. I had actually heard that he was dead, but I can see now that isn't the case…I would ask what brought about your change of heart Sasuke, but, I have a feeling that Itachi and I should discuss it in private." He smirked a little at her and she leaned back in her chair.

"So you already know, do you?" Itachi said and the woman nodded.

"It is a close guarded secret, Uchiha. Of course as Hokage I would know about it. That's why I will try my best to allow you to stay in this village. What you've done for us is more than above the duty of a shinobi. Welcome back, Uchihas." She folded her hands together and leaned her chin against them, looking up at Itachi. She glanced over at Kakashi. "I expect a full report on what happened on the mission."

"I'll get right on that…" Kakashi said as he looked up from his Icha Icha Paradise. Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto were slight stunned but kept their expressions under tight wraps. Now was not the time for them to get busted by Tsunade. Sai put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and smiled at the blond; the blond couldn't help but smile back a blush creeping up into his features.

"Sai and Naruto so totally make a super adorable couple…" Sakura said as she stood behind Sasuke nodding her head. Sasuke smirked a little. Both of them deserved to be happy, especially now that he could be happy as well.

"Well the Uchiha compound was destroyed when Pein attacked the village so you two will have to stay somewhere else…I believe Sasuke that you and Naruto can live together for a few days while we get this all settled. And Itachi, I believe Kakashi will extend his hospitality to you as well."

"Hey! Why do I have to stay with the Dobe but Itachi gets to live with Kakashi? That's not fair! I'm probably going to catch something living with Naruto!" Sasuke said as he looked over at the blond. Naruto was flustered with anger as he got in Sasuke's face, staring him down.

"Oh and as if I totally want to live with a Teme like you! Tsunade make Sasuke live outside in a cardboard box!"

"Naruto, Sasuke saved the world, show a little appreciation towards him, brat!" She said leaning over the desk to yell at Naruto. They both started arguing when Sasuke joined in too. Itachi and Kakashi stood next to each other and turned to face one another.

"So Itachi, did you want to rejoin the ANBU?" He asked trying to lift the mood a little bit.

"I actually thought about becoming a Jounin sensei; I feel I can share a great deal with the youth of the village."

"Well, having an three man cell is actually kind of frustrating, especially when you mix personalities like Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura together. It's quite the pain to listen to them constantly argue, but I've grown very attached to the three of them." Kakashi said looking at his students with a smile.

"Neh Sasuke, has Kakashi-sensei ever told you that he likes you?" Naruto said as he looked over at the man.

Sasuke was huddled next the blond and he nodded his head. "Yeah, when I was training with him for the Chuunin exams. It was really creepy. Did it to you too huh?" Kakashi smiled as he neared his students.

"But I do like you guys!" Naruto instantly when on the offensive and jumped on Tsunade's desk, dragging Sasuke with him.

"You're so creepy Kakashi-sensei!" He yelled and Sasuke nodded his head. He kept approaching them as Naruto continued to move around the room, causing many a person to sigh as they avoided Kakashi. "Sasuke's probably had enough of creepy guys all over him!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke yelled as he punched Naruto in the arm repeatedly but they broke away from that when Kakashi started to near them even more, his arms out to catch them both.

"It's nice to be home…" Itachi muttered as Kakashi cornered Naruto and Sasuke, giving them both a hug.  
-

**A year later…**

The scene was calm as Lady Sayoshi stood out on her mountain looking down at the forest with Satoshi behind her. He had his arms carefully wrapped around her stomach as he buried his head in her neck and rubbed her stomach. They were both smiling to themselves as they enjoyed the calm around them.

"You get more and more pregnant every time we come to visit Hisoka." Susanoo said as he approached the couple. Sasuke and Itachi were following behind them and the pair turned around, smiling. Her larger stomach was a stark contrast to what she once looked like.

"Well maybe if you guys visited more than once a month, you could see the progression more slowly." She said as she walked over to them. She hugged Sasuke gently and kissed him on the cheek. She gave Itachi the same treatment, making Susanoo pout when all he received was a pat on the shoulder. "I'm glad you both are doing so well in the village. I heard that Itachi has finally found a group of students to train, I hope they're to your liking."

"A little rambunctious but oh well, they're just excited to be ninjas." He said with a small smile on his lips. "Have you two decided what you're going to name your bundle of joy?" He asked looking down at her stomach with much affection.

"Yes, actually. Do you want to know?" Satoshi asked as he came up from behind and kissed Lady Sayoshi on the cheek.

"Of course!" Sasuke added with a smile.

Lady Sayoshi and Satoshi looked at each other with a smile before looking back at Sasuke. "We decided to give him a name that we think would suit him very well since we hope he will be like a very important person in our lives." She smiled again and rubbed her stomach very gently. "His name is going to be Sasuke."

"WHAT?" Susanoo yelled as he heatedly walked over to Hisoka and started to pout. "Why not name him after me! I've played a very important role in both your lives!"

"Because you're an idiot. Sasuke is a much better name for our child." All of them laughed except for Susanoo and Lady Sayoshi as they continued to argue about the name.

"I think it's a wonderful name." Itachi said as he leaned over to capture Sasuke's lips in a soft kiss.

There was a sense of peace flowing through everyone as they continued to stare out into the distance. Everything just felt whole now, like all the doubts had been washed away and all that remained was pure truth. Itachi grasped his brother's hand and Sasuke felt a sudden love fill him. No matter where he went, no matter who he was with, as long as Itachi was by his side, he felt that there would be nothing to take away his peace. Itachi was his home now and not even the gods could take him away again.  
-

**Sasuke: It's over now...  
Me: I know...Let us remember the good times we had while I was writing this fic...  
Sasuke: Yes, all the good times...  
Itachi: Which good times exactly?  
Sasuke and Me: Uhh...This last chapter?  
Itachi: Right...Shouldn't you be reading Dorian Gray right now?  
Me: But the homoerotic subtext makes me want to write!  
Itachi: No, go do your summer assignment. Sasuke and I will finish up!  
Me: Fine..-grumbles and grabs the book-  
Itachi: Thank you all for reading this fic, we're sad it's over too but remember that Hitoko-sama is going have a new Uchihacest to replace this! Keep a look out for it and you won't ever have to go Uchihacest-less.  
Sasuke: YEP! This was Hitoko-sama.**


End file.
